Little Fire Fox
by Sunstar Writer
Summary: "Unless you count a couple scars I have from roughhousing as a child, no, I don't believe I would qualify as horribly disfigured..." Perhaps following Haruhi into this mess wasn't such a bad idea! Maybe these host boys need to meet a princess of their 'social standing' who prefers simplicity over luxury... Or maybe I just need to beat the stupidity out of the idiot trio! OC x Mori
1. Chapter 1

_**read and review! details will be in the authors note at the bottom of the page!**_

* * *

"Thank you chairman, but if it's break right now I would really rather go explore the grounds while they work out my schedule, not that you don't make great company!" I called over my shoulder cheerily as I walked out of the large office, sharing a pleasant smile with the chairman.

"Alright Ms. Shimizu, it'll be an honor having somebody with as an impeccable record, not to mention background as yourself, attending our academy. Please, feel free to come to me if you have any questions."

"Thank you sir, it'll be a pleasure to attend your academy I'm sure." I responded politely bowing to him respectfully, while I readjusted the hospital mask I was using to cover the lower portion of my face, and allowed my hair to fall back into my eyes. "_Now where would Haruhi be? Hmm… she's probably realized by now that rich people don't really study in libraries…. Guess I'll have to check everywhere!" _I thought to myself, jogging through the halls at a moderate pace, and earning quite a few judgmental glares in the process. _I suppose it's not an average sight for these 'elite' attendees of the 'prestigious' Ouran Academy to see a tall, random, faceless girl with crumpled, non-designer, figure concealing clothes, and horribly messy, wild hair speeding around corners and students alike. Oh well! They'll just have to get used to it!... "_Haru-chan?!" I exclaimed slightly panicked as I peered into an abandoned music room only to spot her passed out on the floor. "OH MY GOD! HARUHI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" I cried running over in a streak of messy dark blue hair to check her vitals.

"Sa… ki… nee…san…" She slurred out dizzily, pulling my fingers away from her neck and chest before going unconscious. Somebody then tapped my shoulder, startling me enough to cause me to jump and squeal girlishly as I turned to observe my attacker through my curtain of hair.

"Er, hello? What exactly did you gentlemen do to my protégé?" I asked suspiciously as I evaluated them and started searching through my brain for their files. So far all that occurs to me is they are all very attractive.

"May I ask just who you are Miss? I'm afraid that we cannot disclose club business with those not in attendance at this school." The glasses boy said with a falsely polite smile, it was actually rather cold and insulting the way he was insinuating I was an inferior. I paused a moment staring intently at this boy as I tried to pull up his file mentally before responding cheekily.

"Shimizu Saki, 2nd year, officially transferring into Ouran tomorrow. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ootori-san." I said bowing low in a respectful manner and wiping his 'greater-than-thou' grin off of his face, if only a bit, "Suoh-san, Morinozuka-senpai, Haninozuka-senpai, and then of course the Hitachiin twins! Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, if I'm not mistaken." I said happily, bowing to each of my peers in turn, and stunning the shit out of them according to their faces.

"Wow, how did you know our names?!" Haninozuka-senpai asked eyes wide as he clung to his bunny plushy.

"I may or may not have hacked the school systems a little over a month ago when trying to figure out which school I want to attend in Japan…" I admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

"She is Shimizu Saki, 17 years old, 2nd year student, heir to the internationally known Shimizu Heavy Industries*; she has a photographic memory, and is transferring in officially tomorrow. No photographs have ever been captured providing her full appearance leading many to believe that she is somehow hideously disfigured or otherwise incapable of being in the public eye." Ootori-san read off, as I nodded along in an agreeing manner. Of course these are all things made public through media and internet research sources.

"Wow, that's so cool, but kind of mean! You aren't horribly disfigured, are you Saki-chan?" Haninozuka asked sweetly from his perch on Morinozuka's shoulders.

"Unless you count a couple scars I have from rough housing as a child, no, I don't believe I would qualify as horribly disfigured." I said amiably, tilting my head to the side so one of my large almond shaped, lilac colored eyes could twinkle brightly at him.

"Shimizu Heavy Industries…?" One of the twins interrupted, turning to his brother.

"Aren't they the company that makes motorcycles?" The other one asked.

"Of course, but we make other vehicles too…" I trailed off as I started dragging Haruhi over to a nearby couch.

"But, princess, why would you hide what is surely such a lovely face from the world?" Suoh-san asked in a charming manner.

"I would prefer to keep away those who only want to be near me to better themselves, Suoh-san. Call it a means of defense, if you will." I explained carefully, slumping down next to my unconscious friend. "Now that you know who I am, and most of your questions are out of the way, I'm curious; what did you do to Haruhi?"

I really have no right to complain about the next 15 minutes of exaggerated theatrics that followed my question I suppose; after all, I did ask, and they provided me with refreshments. Honestly though, the likelihood of Haruhi attempting to bludgeon Tamaki to death and then knocking over an expensive vase as retaliation when the twins restrained her was highly unlikely. Implausible, if not all together impossible. She doesn't even know them all that well yet; she waits at least a week before becoming murderous. I've also observed that nearly all of these gentlemen with the exception of Ootori-san are under he impression that Haruhi is a boy. I told her not to wear the baggy clothes, but does she listen? Noooo… I suppose I could play along and see how long it takes for them to figure it out… should be fun.

"Excuse me?" I interrupted politely, raising a hand to get their attention, "Haruhi would never attempt to bludgeon you to death, it's too messy; he would find a cleaner more sophisticated way to get away with the crime, like poison, or calling me! Also, even if he was, wouldn't it be more logical for one of my senpai's to save you all? After all they are trained martial artists, correct?" I asked, turning to face the two in question for confirmation, which I got in the form of nods and a small smirk from each boy.

"It's good to know that not all ladies are so easily convinced of the obvious, unrealistic, fallacies these three often brew up." Ootori-san spoke up, not bothering to look up from his laptop where I can only assume he was attempting to compile further records on me, possibly even put a picture together based on all the snippets photographers have gotten. Pfft, good luck with that considering half of the pictures are actually of Kazu-Oniichan in drag…. And we look almost nothing alike apart from our skin color.

"Hey, Saki-chan, do you always hide your face, or will I get to see what you look like soon?" Haninozuka-senpai asked seriously, cuddling up next to me on the couch and totally invading my bubble.

"No, I don't always hide my face, senpai, the only reason the press don't have any pictures of me is because they never look for me in the right places." I shrugged as I pulled the older boy onto my lap like I would a child so we could both play with his bunny; I don't care if he's 18 and my senpai, he's adorable!

"You can call me, Honey, if you want Saki-chan! And call Takashi, Mori! Everybody else does!" He told me while we played with the bunny.

"Ok, Honey-senpai, if that's ok with both of you…?" I trailed off, staring up at Morinozuka for a form of approval.

"Ah." He grunted, nodding lightly as Honey jumped off my lap.

"So, senpai…"

"How do you know the dog?" The twins asked me, sidling up behind the couch and leaning their faces into my wild hair.

"You smell nice." The one on my left mumbled quietly, Kaoru, I believe.

"Thanks, it's my shampoo…." I answered questioningly, "Uh, I met Haruhi when I first moved into my home, at the beginning of break, at a local grocery store. We live near each other so I gave him a lift home after I dropped my stuff off. The next day he and his dad showed up at my house and helped me bring in my boxes from the moving vans. He even organized my kitchen for me while I fixed up the garage. We really hit it off and we've been friends since!" I explained briefly.

"But, he is a simple commoner! A princess like you should not dwell among such lowly peasants! You should be living in only the most grand of palaces!" Suoh-san exclaimed grandly, kneeling in front of me and grasping my hands in a caring manner as his eyes, quite literally mind you, sparkled.

"I'm a princess who much more prefers a simple cozy cottage over something so luxurious any day. It's why I don't live in the main estate, though I must admit my house isn't exactly a cottage either." I replied genuinely, ruffling his hair as I took in my classmates honest concern for my well-being, "You certainly are a prince though, aren't you Suoh-san? An honest to goodness gentleman. That's admirable!" I said allowing my hair to part once again and reveal my large hazy lilac eyes.

"Grahhng… Saki-chan?" Haruhi grumbled, rubbing at her eyes as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Yes, my darling?" I asked, allowing the sisterly tone to seep into my voice as I patted her head.

"Did it really happen?" She groaned out miserably, too afraid to open her eyes.

Fujioka, here is a list of things that I need you to buy from the grocery store! When you return your main priority as the host club dog shall be to serve refreshments to the ladies!" Suoh-san ordered, shoving a list into her hands.

"Yes, Haruhi, I'm afraid it did." I shrugged as I followed behind while the twins and Tamaki shoved her out of the room. "Adieu boys, I'll be with Haru-chan is you need me!"

* * *

"Tamaki and the twins seem very goofy, though the twins are both a bit distant and mischievous; I see no harm in their antics, though. Kyoya-san, at first glance, sort of reminds me of the spawn of Satan but I something about that seems a bit off also, watch out for him. As for Morinozuka and Haninozuka, well they seem ok to me, in fact I'm rather fond of them both based off of first glance, but I'll let you form your own opinion on them imouto-chan!" I broke down for her as we reentered the south corridor that the 3rd music room was located in. "If you want I could always help you pay off your debt, I have money saved up for situations like this. I call it the 'my-friends-did-something-stupid' account."

"Onee-chan, that's really very kind of you, but it's unnecessary. If I accepted your money then I would be indebted to you! And you most likely won't let me pay you ack." Haruhi grumbled as we opened the door to the club room.

"Well then I'll just have to help you some other way! After all, I agreed to become you mentor of sorts, did I not? It would be cruel of me not to take care of my protégé!" I stated, "I'll see you later, Haru-chan! I'm going to go speak business with Kyoya!" I said, quickly walking away before she could argue.

"Hello, Shimizu-hime, did you enjoy your trip to the market?" He asked, not looking up from his clipboard as I approached.

"That's Saki, no –hime, please, do not refer to me by my last name. It would be highly unlikely for me to be charmed by you, Ootori-san," I said drily, "And to answer our question, the market was fun! I got a free yo-yo!" I said primly, playing with said toy in a bored fashion.

"How very astonishing, a lady of your status has been raised in the same environment, with the same expectations as the rest of these ladies, and yet, you somehow turned out so very…" He trailed off, at a loss for 'polite' ways to describe me.

"Odd, brash, blunt, weird, strange, unique; in general not the prim and proper princess you were expecting when you read through my file, I'm sure. I may be from a wealthy family, but under no circumstances was my upbringing the same or even similar to the rest of yours. I've travelled enough to be exposed to, not only different people and cultures, but different classes of society as well. To you I may seem odd, but I like to think of myself as the normal one." I said as I attempted to untangle the string of my toy.

"I see, that's an interesting notion, in its own way." Kyoya responded, turning to look at Tamaki causing a commotion, "Please excuse me." He dismissed himself, going to check out what was happening.

"See ya." I shrugged, walking over to an empty couch in the corner of the room to watch Tamaki and the others go nuts over instant coffee from afar. "I think I'll read now…" I mumbled to myself, curling into a ball as I pulled a novel out of my bag and allowed myself to become immersed in it.

* * *

**AYE AYE AYE/ AYE AYE AYE/ AYE AYE AYE/ WHERE'S MY SAMURAI? I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR A MAN/ALL ACROSS JAPAN/ JUST TO FIND/ TO FIND MY SAMURAI/ SOMEONE WHO IS STRO-** my phone went off, obnoxiously loud in my opinion, startling me half to death as I dug through my bag fumbling for it with a blush dusting my unseen face.

"Konichiwa! This is Shimizu-senpai, may I ask just who is calling me at this most inopportune time?" I spoke cheerily as I waited for whoever it was to reply.

"Oh terrific! This number works."

"Kyoya, I understand hacking the school database, but this was unnecessary. If you wanted my number you could have asked." I deadpanned.

"You mistake my intentions." He responded coolly.

"You misunderstand my words."

"Yes, well, no matter. I have a business proposition for you that would benefit us both greatly." He stated formally.

"Can you wait to pitch it to me the 15 seconds it will take me to cross the room over to where you're sitting?"

"Yes, I believe that is reasonable."

"Good." I said, hanging up on him as I approached the couch he was relaxing on.

"How would you feel about being our clubs manager?"

"You already are the manager of sorts. What would you need me for?" I asked lazily.

"From what information I have compiled about you, you are money conscious, intelligent, and are as capable as I am to do research concerning our clientele. Not to mention according to your class schedule, you aren't required to take any academic classes except for exams, considering you apparently finished the courses a few years ago. That leaves you with a lot of free time in which you can accomplish things that would take myself and the others weeks."

"Yes, I suppose that's true, but how will this benefit me?" I asked, I was already getting bored with this conversation.

"We can offer you…" He paused to glance down at his laptop, obviously calculating something, "the basics of course; full access to the club room at any point of the day, attending club events for free, tea and snacks when club is in session, any costumes you may be coerced into wearing will be no charge, and 5% of any profits you make will go towards paying off Haruhi's debt."

"That sounds reasonable, though I must admit you sound strained offering all this, so if I may suggest; perhaps I could offer tutoring to your guests and the hosts on certain appointed days, you can auction half hour time slots o the highest bidders that way you gain more of a profit, but in exchange 7% of earnings go to Haruhi." I bargained professionally as I switched into business mode, internally laughing as I watched his eyebrows fly into his hairline.

"That seems like a generous enough proposal. Of course if I accept you conditions, you will only be allowed 2 days a week to tutor guests."

"I was going to suggest the same! I think it's not only reasonable but logical; to see and hear what they want and know I need to interact with them." I explained.

"I believe that's reasonable, we have a deal then." Kyoya-san said, holding his hand out to me, "You will be a great asset to our club, Saki-san." He smiled a cool business smile…. I don't blame him, if my mental math is correct; I just saved him about 780,000 yen, give or take one thousand or so.

"I'm glad I can be a beneficial asset, though in the future I hope to be a friend; You seem like you would make an interesting one." I told him honestly as I pulled out my own laptop and started checking work e-mails while simultaneously creating a new one specifically for club use.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_**Hello my lovely readers! To those of you that follow me regularly, you should know by now that i am horrible at updating in a timely manner. for any of you new to reading my fics, I apologize if this bothers you but I'm sort of mentally and physically disabled in the sense that im borderline ADHD and being tested for glaucoma, not to mention I have seizures, but who gives a damn?! I honestly think i am a most brilliant individual, for those of you who watch the big bang theory i have been compared multiple time to Dr. Sheldon Cooper, which is both insulting and flattering! XD Anyways, sorry if this note seems eccentric, I just drank a 6 pack of energy drinks and I'm having some mentally instability at the moment. **_

_**Anyways, to the point, I really probably shouldn't be starting another fic right now, but I fell in Love with OHSHC when i was watching it with my cousin, we watched the entire anime like three times in that one weekend and I've been obsessing ever since. I LOVE MORI! I've been told I'm as idiotic as Tamaki, but considering he has such a big heart, I like the comparison! Umm, Read and Review, if you please! Don't hate me! I'm trying to update regularly I forget sometimes so if anybody ever wants to remind me, for any of my stories, really... Also, i just finished updating a poll on my profile though you willl see that this fic is an option. I plan to write (cough cough finish writing cough cough) all of those fics at some point, but this will just give me a priority list. Thanks for the support!**_

_**~Sunstar Writer (A.K.A. THE MOST MAGNIFICENT, EXCELLENT, BRILLIANT, EQUILIBRIUM CHALLENGED GIRL ON THE PLANET!)**_

_**P.S.**_

_***Shimizu Heavy Industries is not a real company and is in fact based off of one which i do not think i am legally allowed to name here.**_

_**** The song listed above as Saki's ringtone is called Butterfly by Aqua**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**READ AND REVIEW! (I know, two chapters in two days?! This won't happen too often!)**_

* * *

"Hey, Saki-chan?" Honey called out somewhat glumly, joining me on the couch in the back of the room that I had reclaimed.

"Yes, senpai?"

"Would you like to join Usa-chan and I for some cake and tea?" he asked.

"NO HONEY-SENPAI! SHE CANNOT! FOR SAKI WILL ALSO BE RECEIVING A MAKEOVER!" Tamaki cried dramatically, "For no host club member may be allowed to look so slobbish!" He decreed, picking me up and throwing me across the room to the twins.

"EXCUSE ME?!" I exclaimed indignantly, struggling to escape so I could bash the insulting prince over the head. My god, you wear baggy clothes and hide your face for one day! And there is no way in hell I'm wearing the girls uniform, I've already talked to the chairman about this and I don't even start classes until tomorrow!

"Oh stop squirming already! We're just going to let Tono's hairstylist work her magic and then get you out of these commoners' rags!" Twin 1 exclaimed blatantly insulting me.

"I happen to like my commoner rags, and my hair is perfectly fine! I just got it trimmed yesterday! It's just a matter of running a brush through it!" I said in a huff, getting them to bypass the hairstylist and shove me into a changing area, a bundle of clothes and a brush hastily thrown in my arms.

"Here, they may bit a bit small, but they should look ok on you." Twin 2 commented.

"Brush your hair and then change; there should be a small bag of cosmetics in there too, if you don't know how to use them…" Twin 1 trailed off.

"I know how to put on make-up!" I huffed, "Oh, I like this top! How did you know I like Indigo?" I asked as I pulled on the slightly large black mesh shirt over the tank top that fit me perfectly. The black mesh shirt hung off one shoulder, as I pulled on a mid-thigh length black pleated skirt with silver hemming; a pair of biker shorts following soon after. "Wait why did you guys think these clothes would fit me small? Were you trying to say I looked fat?!" I exclaimed indignantly as I pulled on the white knee high socks and black biker booties, and then a yin-yang necklace on a silver chain. I brushed my hair out of my face and pulled it into two pigtails, allowing my bangs to frame my face instead of covering it and removed my mask before adding some eye-liner, mascara, and a clear lip-gloss; enhancing the largeness of my eyes and making my lips seem a bit poutier. "That's just mean you two!" I called out as I leaned on the wall that made up the fourth wall of the changing area.

"Saki-nee, are you done yet? I need help with this tie…" Haruhi-chan trailed off from he other side of the curtain/wall.

"Yeah, basically," I said pushing the curtain out of my way, "Here, let me see." I demanded, grabbing the thin black bundle of cloth and tying it loosely around her neck. "Alright, I'll be in that changing area refusing to come out when and if you need me… Stupid boys called me fat…" I mumbled to myself, crossing my arms over my admittedly large chest embarrassedly. I'm not fat! I'm well-endowed in the chest and bottom area, but I am most certainly not fat! I'm not even that well-endowed, obviously they're just being rude! I'm proud yet self-conscious of my figure thank you very much! Stupid twins….

"If it helps, you look really cute, Saki-nee!" She mumbled, breaking me out of my inner rant.

"It really doesn't, Haruhi…" I called back, shooting her a smile over my shoulder before walking over to the mirror to examine myself.

"Umm, senpai?" She questioned the room at large a few moments later while I was poking at my waist.

"Aren't you done changing yet? Tamaki-san replied impatiently.

"Are you sure it's ok to let me keep this uniform?" she asked as she walked out.

"Mmmm, cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!" Tamaki cried.

"Haru-chan, you're so cute~!" Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"If that's what we had known you really looked…" Twin one started.

"We would have helped you out sooner!" Twin 2 ended.

"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers." Kyoya suggested.

"You are all extremely superficial beings!" I called out loudly, still inspecting myself and the outfit self-consciously.

"Are you done yet, Saki?" The twins chorused.

"Yep." I stated blandly.

"Well then come out here and let us see!" Tamaki demanded!

"No!" I refused.

"Please Saki-chan?! We want to see how you look!" Honey-senpai begged.

"No! The twins called me fat! You guys all thought I was fat and that's just beyond rude and damaging for my self-esteem! I refuse to be further condemned by your superficial and judging minds!" I called out blatantly.

"You two called her fat?! Why would you do such a thing?" Tamaki screeched at them.

"Well, look at the way she was dressed, and from what little of her figure we could see, it would imply that she is rather large boss."

"Not to mention there is no way she could be considered petite." The twins defended, causing my depression to worsen.

"Just because I'm not petite does not mean that I am fat!" I argued.

"Saki, if you would please come out here and prove it to us all, maybe we could all get back to work sooner." Kyoya said boredly.

"…. Fine." I sighed, slowly getting up and opening the curtain not making eye contact with anybody of anything but the floor as a bright blush dusted over my face. "Haruhi, I blame you for this."

"Wow!" The twins chorused, perking up as they eyed me like predators.

"Saki, you're so cute! Adorable! Gorgeous~!" Honey complimented, leaping to hug me around the middle tightly, while Mori stared obviously…. Was he blushing?

"My beautiful princess, I was right! How could you hide such gloriousness from the world?! Your face holds the cuteness and innocence of a young child with the intelligence and beauty of a lovely lady!" Tamaki exclaimed, rushing over to inspect me.

"Yeah, not to mention you are shaped like a model." Twin one said blandly, while twin two illustrated his point by drawing an hourglass figure in the air.

"Very lovely." Kyoya assessed briefly.

"Told you…" Haruhi mumbled.

"Thanks, can I change back now?" I asked as I finally pried Honey's cute self, off of my 5 ft. 6 frame.

"NO!" they all exclaimed in unison, minus Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori, the latter of which shook his head.

"I expect to see that darling face every day from now on Saki!" Tamaki exclaimed, hugging me and patting my head like a toddler.

"Your eye's are so pretty, Saki! Don't hide them!" Honey exclaimed, clinging to my middle again.

"Ah." Mori nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, honestly, I'm no longer having self-esteem issues, but look at Haruhi! He an adorable 'boy!' Looks like a girl! Fawn over him! I would date him and I know his secrets! Go bother him Tamaki!" I said, scrambling away from the excitable boys and running into the main club room to grab my bag. Obviously in the minute and a half I was out there, I missed something because the next thing I knew Haruhi was a host and the club members were packing up for the day.

"Haruhi, will you walk me to the office before we leave? If we miss the bus I can always call the house and have them send Atsuko for us." I said as we got ready to leave.

"Yeah, sure Saki, by the way, is dinner at your house or mine tonight?" She asked me while she packed up her books.

"We can eat at yours; I haven't seen your dad in over a week, and I think Iggy misses him." I said nodding towards my bag.

"You brought Iggy with you to school?" She asked me with a blank face.

"Of course! Iggy doesn't like being without me…" I mumbled, peeking into my bag to watch the sleeping animal.

"Uhh, what's an Iggy?" The twins asked, popping up behind us.

"Iggy is Ignacious; he is my red panda, want to meet him?!" I asked, pulling the rather large weasel like creature out of my bag. "He's kind of fat, and way lazy, but I have had him since forever." I explained when the hosts started gathering around me to stare at my still half asleep pet.

"Let's go Saki!" Haruhi called from the door.

"Coming, Haru-chan! Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder as I ran after the shorter girl.

* * *

"She's had a weasel in her bag all day?" The twins questioned. As all the hosts stared after their newest members.

"No silly! It's a red panda!" Honey giggled cutely as he and Mori also left the club room.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**READ AND REVIEW! Ok thats been said... Umm... I like red panda's and Panda bears, but you can't carry a panda bear in your bag... Saki has way more pets than just that and maybe one day i will share the story of how her and Iggy came to be a pair, because they will be seen together basically throughout the series... Kind of like Honey and Usa-chan but less childish. Does Saki seem mood swingy to you? if she does then i find that perfect because I've always thought girls (including myself) have pretty mega mood swings at times, especially when we've been insulted on our looks... SERIOUSLY THOUGH! REVIEW!**

**~Sunstar Writer Loves you **

**P.S. Can anybody tell me another name for Red Panda? I'll accept three other answers...**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ AND REVIEW AND FOR THE RECORD I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STFF THA I DONT OWN WHICH IS EVERYTHING BUT SAKI AND ANY CHARCTERS YOU MAY NOT RECOGNIZE.**

**Kaylee-Sempai: Yes, Mori is the best, and handsome, and awesome, and handsome... and then handsome again about 8 billion times! XD I dedicate this chapter to you as the first person to review this story! Thanks for that by the way! Here's a cookie and an Usa-chan plushy!**

* * *

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" I could hear Tamaki yell from down the hall; Club hours had started a while ago, but I had stayed after my last class to help my teacher clean up the art room a bit before coming over. In hindsight, I probably should have gone looking for Haruhi, or anyone really, considering I haven't really noticed any of them yet today… granted I didn't show up until the last class time started but…

When I walked into the room, I was greeted by the sight of Haruhi being suspended in the air by Mori-senpai, who was blushing faintly as they had a staring contest. He probably can feel the slight curves my friend has. Just as I noticed this, Tamaki started going off on a rant about how he is her father. His father? I'm not even sure anymore.

"Have I entered the Twilight Zone?" I asked in shock as I walked up to Kyoya who was assessing my changed appearance, as well as a ton of girls who took this chance to notice me.

"Oh wow, whose she?"

"She's so pretty!"

"Kawaii~!"

"Almost as cute as Honey!"

"Why is she wearing a boys uniform blazer?"

"I love her skirt it's so cute!"

"Isn't she in our art class?" I heard many girls start whispering among themselves as I took in the room in general. My was hair tied up with two large indigo bows today, while I strutted around in black cowboy boots, a knee length black pleated skirt, a white blouse with an indigo tie, and the boys blazer making up my own version of the school uniform, as approved by the headmaster.

"And where have you been all day, Saki?" Kyoya asked me.

"I was at the Hitachiin manor; the twins' mom was helping me to make my uniform, we did final fittings today! I didn't get here until a little over an hour and a half ago." I replied nonchalantly, glancing at Haruhi questioningly. "I would like to sit with Haruhi today, if it isn't too much trouble. It looks like sh-… 'he' is being harassed by Tamaki, so if there are no qualms about this…" I said, getting ready to walk away.

"Oh, but my dear, there are! You see, you have yet to be introduced to our princesses, and I'm sure they are most curious as to who you are. So if you will please follow us…" Tamaki said, popping up in front of me from nowhere and guiding me to the front of the room where the other hosts were gathered. "Good day my princesses! I would like to introduce our newest and first female member to the Ouran High School Host Club; Shimizu, Saki-hime here is the new assistant manager and event coordinator, as well as being kind enough to volunteer some of her free time to tutor any students who need assistance with a subject."

"Saki is capable of assisting you with virtually any subject and if you wish to schedule an appointment, the time slots will be listed on the club page. If you have any questions for her, please feel free to ask. She is very approachable and on her non-tutoring days will be cycling through the hosts as to whom she will be sitting with for that day." Kyoya announced technicalities.

"Umm, excuse me, Kyoya-san, may I please say something?" I said in a soft voice.

"Of course, my darling daughter!" Tamaki answered while Kyoya just nodded. I turned to the large crowd of girls; some looked angry, others happy and welcoming, some even showed jealousy.

"If I may be so bold, I thank you for welcoming me into your presence, I know I'm very grateful for this opportunity to work so closely and make friends with all of you! I ask that you please hold no hard feelings toward me for taking this position; I assure you that other than making friends, my main priority here is to keep an eye on my best friend and the closest person I've ever had to being a little brother, Haruhi Fujioka. Please, if my presence among the club seems to be an inconvenience at any time, you can tell me and we can work on a reasonable way to lessen that, though I can't necessarily guarantee anything. I'll try my hardest to improve the system that the club uses beyond that of what it already is; and also, if you have any questions about myself, any at all, I will not mind answering them as long as I'm not working on a project for the hosts or tutoring somebody. Thank you, princesses!" I ended, keeping my voice soft as I smiled at them sweetly but boldly, playing up my uniquely cute characteristics.

"Awww~! KAWAII!" a majority of the girls screamed, rushing over to fawn over me, though I was a bit taller than some of them myself.

"Oh, thank you I suppose… Umm… " I turned to Kyoya, obviously looking for help.

"Today Saki will be answering any questions that you might have on the couch by the back of the room, anybody interested will be asked to please file over there and remember that only 6 people at a time can sit on both couches, including our hostess." He declared. I glared at him as he basically sent me to my doom.

* * *

"Saki, are you sure you don't want to sit on the couch?" One of the 10 girls gathered around asked me as I sat on the floor with my legs stretched out in front of me.

"No, no, I'm fine. Please girls, make yourselves comfortable, and then we can get on with this Q&A session." I laughed, as they perched themselves on the couch arms and various pillows on the floor surrounding me. For the next 2 hours I listened to questions like 'what's your favorite color' and 'what hobbies do you do' and 'do you use some sort of beauty products for your face and hair' and my favorite 'is that your real eye color or are those contacts.' To which I answer: Indigo, read and write, not really, just organic products, and no I don't wear colored contacts, my eyes are just naturally this hazy, but I like them!

"Saki-senpai?" A shy red-haired first year girl addressed me shyly.

"Yes, Princess?"

"What's your preference?" she asked, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" I asked in confusion, while some of the other girls around the circle giggled a bit.

"Er…" She turned to her dark haired friend for help.

"What Amaya means is what your sexual preference is? Do you like boys or girls? I believe she's asking because you joined a predominantly male club." The other girl explained, causing me to blush lightly as I took this question into serious deliberation.

"Well, I've never really dated anybody, I haven't even kissed anybody yet, haven't found a need to, but if you are asking me which gender I think is the most attractive to my eye, I would have to say both. In the past, I've had, er, crushes on both boys and girls. I suppose that makes me bisexual, does it not? But then again, I suppose it would be something expected considering on my mother's half of the family there is a vast amount of homosexual and bisexual tendencies among people, and then with my brother being homosexual himself." I self-analyzed myself and my family, not noticing the amount of blushing that started up from nearly all occupants of the room once they heard my bisexual declaration. "So, yes, I would say both. Definitely bisexual. I think I just learned something new about myself, thank you very much Amaya-chan!" I said happily, smiling brightly at her, causing her to blush scarlet.

"Er, n-no problem, Saki-senpai."

"Oh please, call me Saki! In fact you can even call me Maria if you want, it's the first of many middle names." I giggled, turning my attention back to the rest of the room only to notice the amount of people who had gathered around me in such a short amount of time, including the hosts. "Oh, er, hi!"

"Saki-san, what's your full name?" Tamaki asked me.

"Her full name is Saki Maria Carlotta Isabella Romero Shimizu." Haruhi stated plainly as she joined me on the floor.

"What Haru-chan said!" I nodded happily, "My maternal grandmother is Mexican, she was the head of a very prestigious company back in her day and when she married my grandfather they merged their companies. Then my mom was born, half Japanese, half Mexican, and my father fell in love with her, so they married and combined their companies and now Shimizu Heavy Industries also produces military and commercial grade aircraft and ships." I explained when they gave me a blank look.

"Oh… but why so many names?" The twins asked in unison.

"Mexican tradition I suppose, though Romero is my mother's maiden name, so technically that would be hyphenated… I think?" I said as I thought it out.

"Yes well as interesting as that was, I believe that Saki-hime's questioning time is up for the day, so if you would all please return to your assigned hosts, she has some work to do in the back." Kyoya interrupted our little learning fest, causing us all to groan a bit.

"Bye girls! See you next time!" I waved sadly.

"Bye, Saki!"

"Umm, b-bye Maria." Amaya said shyly, leaving the girl with the hosts.

"Bisexual tendencies, huh?" The twins smirked shadily as I looked up at them all from the floor.

"Yeah, the things you learn about yourself in group session, huh? Now, Kyoya, what work did you have for me to do?"

"In the back room I have some costume designs I want you to look over, and keep your e-mail open, I will be sending you a revised copy of our agreement shortly that will need your approval." He said coolly, sending me a creepily happy smile.

"Ok!" I grinned back, skipping into the back room, pigtails bouncing wildly, "Oh, Haruhi! You should go get your bag from your classroom before we have to leave! I'm making dinner tonight and you have homework!"

"Yeah, alright. I'll be back." She nodded before heading out.

* * *

"Princess?! Are you back here Saki?" I heard Tamaki call from the door.

"Yes, I'm right here!" I called back, poking my head around the corner of the curtain, where I was leaning against the wall.

"Do you know where Haruhi is, my darling daughter? We can't allow him to skip the last hour of club!" he said excitedly kneeling in front of me as I pushed my laptop over to the pile of costumes I had approved for various members of the club.

"I sent him to go get his bag so we'd be ready to go, but he should have been back by now." I said, standing up and stretching my arms. "I can go look for him."

"Don't trouble yourself, darling, it would not be very gentlemanly of me to send you looking by yourself, and after all you are both my responsibility now! I'll go; you can finish up your work here and then report to Kyoya when you are done. Enjoy yourself, have some tea and cakes! I'll be back!" he excused himself, as he led me into the main club room, my arms filled with papers and my laptop.

"Umm, alright, though I would prefer to take a nap once I've finished all my work…"I said, following him to a couch with a coffee table.

"Whatever you need, my lady! Kyoya will look after you until I return with Haruhi!" He announced.

"Right on, boss man!" I called after his retreating figure. "Kyoya, I've finished looking over these costume designs, and I wanted to talk to you about your idea of me hosting people when I'm not tutoring. Can that be an every other day kind of thing too? Because I'm going to need at least one day a week to organize the rest of this, if we want it done on time. " I said, as I handed him the costume designs that I had approved for the next cosplay day.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to over burden you, considering your impairments…" He trailed off, raising an eyebrow at me curiously as he glanced at me over his laptop.

"Oh, so you finally got to that part of my file, huh? Just, don't tell anybody, it's not important right now and I hardly know any of you anyways. No need for us to have them worry when it's unnecessary." I said smiling at him calmly.

"Alright, if that's what you wish, though I do think you will eventually let the rest know."

"Haruhi knows…"

"Yes, well, I suppose your work is done for now as long as you agree with the new arrangement." He said, changing the subject.

"Of course! Though I have no idea who I would host to. I can't imagine many boys walking in here willingly, nor can I imagine hosting to girls in the romantic sense." I admitted.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll take care of that. Why don't you go rest, our King should be back shortly with Haruhi."

"Alright, thanks Kyoya! You really aren't the spawn of Satan!" I stated happily, skipping over to my couch in the back of the room where I could nap without being disturbed.

* * *

A while later I was awoken to the sound of a crash and scream, though in my dazed state I had no idea what it was all about.

"….Haruhi just assaulted me." I heard the red-haired girl accuse as I groggily made my way over to investigate the commotion. Wait, is that Ayanakoji? I didn't know she frequented the Host Club.

"What's going on?" I yawned tiredly as I approached Honey and Mori, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Ayanakoji has been harassing Haruhi, and now she accused Haru-chan of harassment." Honey said sadly as I leaned on Mori tiredly, using his arm as a pillow, while he smoothed down my hair with his other hand.

"Somebody has been bothering my Haru-chan?!"I exclaimed worriedly, immediately perking up as I glanced over at my friend who was now soaking wet.

"…If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man." Tamaki defended her.

"W-why Tamaki?! You idiot!" Ayankoji cried, running out of the room, as I walked over to my friend, helping her up while ignoring Tamaki's ranting.

"This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?" Kyoya offered handing her a bag.

"Thanks a lot you guys, I'm going to go change…" Haruhi thanked tiredly.

"I'll go get a bag for you to put your wet clothes in! I'll be back." I offered, heading over to a janitors closet where I'm sure they kept paper bags. When I got back, Haruhi was wearing that hideous girls uniform that was standard at this school… at least it looked good on her. The color looks horrible on me.

"You know, I have to say senpai, you were pretty cool earlier!" She admitted to Tamaki, causing him to blush madly as I made a face.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we are witnessing the beginnings of love here." Kyoya said quietly, turning to me as I walked in behind him. I just shrugged indifferently.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off…" Haruhi asked rhetorically.

"Don't wear dresses or skirts to school, for one." I laughed, hugging her around the neck from behind, while she pulled her thinking face.

"I've got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!" She said, giggling girlishly.

"Well, alright then! C'mon, Imouto-chan! We're going to miss the bus!" I giggled, twirling her around before grabbing our bags and dragging her out the door. "You know you look way better in that dress then I do."

* * *

THAT NIGHT AT SAKI'S HOUSE:

"So, nee-chan, Mori-senpai, huh?" Haruhi asked, as she got comfortable on the other side of my large king sized bed.

"W-what?!" I exclaimed, eye's widening as a blush dusted my face.

"You used him as a pillow, you only do that when you trust somebody or really like then, right?" She asked bluntly.

"Y-yeah, but… I was half asleep! I hardly know the boy... Shut up Haruhi or I'll help your dad restock your closet again!" I threatened in a huff as I pulled the comforter over my bright red face, mumbling under my breath about attractive tall boys.

"Yeah, he does seem pretty cool." She responded

"Go to sleep Haruhi." I said, staring at her blankly.

"Good night!"

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**For the record, I don't think Kyoya is the spawn of Satan, I'm actually very fond of him. What do you think of this chapter? I was really eager to get the first episode done so that's my explanation for why these have all gotten out so quickly. Haha, Thanks for all my new story followers, this is to all of you who i would personally thank but that involves a lot of effort an I'm a lazy person... That sentence makes me sound horrible... Oh well! Hope you all like!**

**~Sunstar Writer appreciates your encouragement!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

I was waiting in the club room when he boys walked in that Friday afternoon; and by waiting, I mean sitting on a tree branch with a snake slithering up my arm and a toucan watching me from across the room. Seriously though, the toucan.. it was just… watching me. I think it was trying to devour me mentally or something.

"Konichiwa!" I greeted excitedly, jumping off of the branch with the snake still on my arm. "I know I approved of a tropical theme and costumes, but don't you think this is a bit excessive, Tamaki? Kyoya?" I asked my two peers dubiously.

"Nothing is too grand for the princesses of our school, Saki-hime. Now come, it is time for us all to change into our costumes!" He squealed excitedly.

"For the record, you will be hosting with Haruhi today, as a trial run of sorts. I expect that you got my e-mail asking you to bring your red panda?" Kyoya questioned as we all followed Tamaki into the back room.

"Yep, he's asleep in my bag." I confirmed.

"Good, your costume is sitting in the changing area at the end." He commented.

"Meh."

* * *

"Ok, is anybody still out there?" I called out from my changing area.

"Ah."

"We're still here Saki-chan!" Honey and Mori confirmed.

"Ok, this is really embarrassing but could one of you guys help me with this. I've got the top on, but I don't know how to tie this skirt thing over the parachute pants!" I pouted, walking out of the dressing room in my indigo and magenta costume, mid riff bare for the world to see, and my hair down in its wild curls.

"Awww~! Saki, you look so cute! Mori will help you! He tied mine for me!" Honey volunteered his cousin, who started blushing faintly.

"Thanks Mori! I would ask Haruhi, but she isn't here yet." I admitted as he tied the skirt thing for me at the waist. "How do I look? Think I will get any requests? I'm supposed to start hosting people with Haruhi today!" I said, twirling around in the silly costume.

"You look very pretty Saki, but c'mon, we better hurry up! The doors will be opening any minute." Honey said running out the door with his Usa-chan.

"I'll be there in a second! I just need to get Iggy!" I called back as I ran back into my changing station to grab my Red Panda and drape him across my shoulders like a shawl. I came running back out and crashed into something hard enough to knock me onto my bum… a wall, maybe? But after further investigating (I looked up) i realized it was Mori, who had apparently been waiting for me outside of the changing are. "Oh, wow, Mori-senpai, eh, thanks for waiting?" I half questioned as he helped me to stand back up, giggling a little bit, "Sorry for running into you, I thought you had left after Honey!" I smiled at him. "Well, we better go, c'mon!" I declared, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the back with me.

"Alright! Into positions everybody!" Kyoya ordered.

"Saki, I want you to stand next to Kaoru, here on my left please." Tamaki ordered me.

"I'm Hikaru boss."

"Don't you mean Hikaru?" I asked at the same time that he sighed it out in annoyance. "Yeah, see! Hikaru! I was right!" I exclaimed excitedly, leaning on the arm of Tamaki's throne as I looked up at all the taller boys. The twins alone were at least 6 inches taller than me… "Why are you all staring at me like that?" I asked.

"How did you know?!" Hikaru asked angrily.

"I have a photographic memory nitwit, the term 'identical twins' does not mean your look exactly alike… though for you two it is pretty damn close. You're differences are more based on your personalities anyways so it doesn't really matter." I answered, shrugging off the question and standing up a bit straighter just as the doors started opening.

"Welcome." The boys chorused fluidly, while I looked at them back and forth wide-eyed.

"What they said!" I smiled, before realizing it was Haruhi standing there. "Oh, hey Haru-…. WHAT IS UP WITH THE FREAKING TOUCAN?! IT'S SERIOUSLY STARTING TO CREEP ME OUT!" I cried from my hiding spot behind Kyoya and Hikaru where I was trying to escape the eye of the demon bird that had landed on my best friends head unexpectedly.

"You finally made it Haruhi, you're so late." The twins chorused while Hone and Mori comforted/hid me from the toucan.

"I could be wrong but my calendar says it's still early spring." She replied dryly.

"I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU GUYS!" I yelled out happily as I chased Honey and Mori through the jungle landscape. Tamaki was ranting about something but, this was our attempt at distracting me from the scary bird.

"Don't you like your older sister's costume? I had Kyoya order it specifically so her and Mori could be a pair!" Tamaki declared loudly, stopping me in my tracks.

"What chu talkin 'bout Willis?" I asked as I looked down at my costume and then looked at Mori's. I suppose they do sort of match, though mine was hemmed with the dark indigo color. "Why do I have to match anybody? And wouldn't it have made more sense to make me match Haruhi considering we're paired up together?" I asked, poking holes in our kings' logic.

"Yes, well, I suppose I just think that you Mori and Honey look like a little family when you stand together. I noticed it in the last episode when you were half asleep!" He beamed proudly.

"Did you know about this?!" I asked my senpai's skeptically, to which they nodded no. "Tamaki, if I wasn't somewhat scared that Kyoya would hit me over the head with his notebook, I would beat you to a pulp." I said calmly, walking away to the table where Haruhi and I would be hosting... yet plotting my revenge. Perhaps I could get the twins in on it later?

* * *

"Umm, Haruhi? Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?"

"I would like to see that! Even Saki is wearing one!" The girls tried convincing her.

"No, uh, I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything other than early spring attire in early spring." She defended herself.

"But we have one ready for you, Haruhi! I think you'll like it! You and I are a pair!" Tamaki tried to convince her as I sat back and watched the goings on with the other girls.

"No thanks." Haruhi shot him down immediately, making me laugh/ start choking on my tea.

"Oh, my, I'm so sorry, this is so unlady-like. But that was hilarious." I excused myself to the girls.

"It's alright Saki." Amaya comforted, patting my back seeing as she was sitting right next to me.

"Wow Haruhi you're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?"

"I think that's great! I hope that we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party!"

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms! It's so dreamy…" The girls exclaimed going into la-la land.

"You really think so? You know ladies, I think it's so cute when you dream like that." Haruhi charmed, making them all blush.

"Of course you will all come visit me too, right? I'm afraid it will be horribly lonely considering I probably won't be able to dance with any of the boys. They'll be too busy fawning over all of you all night!" I pouted, grinning at them bashfully, "I'm a bit ashamed to say I'm jealous of you all. The boys are such fun people to associate with!" I said as another girl walked up to our table.

"Excuse me; I hate to disturb but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients." The pretty short haired girl said, staring at Haruhi flirtingly.

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be our next appointment Ms… uhh…"

"My name is Kanako; Kanako Kasugazaki. You're even cuter than I expected…" She stated, lifting Haruhi's face up for inspection, "And your friend; Saki is it? She's adorable too! I've decided, you two are my new favorite hosts." She declared softly, smiling sweetly at me.

"Aww thank you! You are pretty cute yourself!" I exclaimed, boring my eyes into hers. While Haruhi got over her abundant amount of fluster, causing us both to giggle at her.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**i'M REALLY STARTING TO THINK THAT THE FACT THAT i'M UPDATING SO QUICKLY MEANS THAT I HAVE NO LIFE, BUT YOU KNOW... WHATEVS... XD UMM... i hope you enjoy this chapter considering I just rewrote most of what i previously had, I think this is waaaay better, and will make more sense later on. Also, i just remembered, I didn't add this in the last chapter but Kyoya mentions something about impairments, what do you guys think about that, huh? And then of course, Saki walks the line, what with her bisexual tendencies and what not... now that i think of that I really hope that doesn't offend anybody... i really should have written all of this in the last chapter... **

***_KAYLEE-SEMPAI,_Yeah, I know it does seem rushed, but Haruhi seems like the type that would be oblivious when it comes to romantic things involving herself directly, but what with her mad powers of observation, would notice small things about others that indicate interest, even if they haven't noticed it themselves. You know? But i get what you're saying about it being rushed. I finished writing that chapter last night at like 3 a.m. but by then my computer was being slow and wouldn't let me update, so that my friend is the product of impatiences and sleep deprivation. It could have been worse... trust me, some of my writing notebooks are filled with pages that i wrote when i was tired involving food fights in which bunnies start raining down from the sky and monkeys start wearing monocles... I have a strange mind. Once again thanks for reviewing!**

**~Sunstar Writer (it just occurred to me how repetitive my pen name is...)**

**P.S. I am not nor have i ever been afraid of toucans, but I've always wondered why they HAD to have a toucan in that episode. Even if it is entertaining.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, I'm back from the store! I brought gum!" I called as I walked into the club room later that evening, only to walk into Haruhi and Tamaki yelling at each other about blowing up pictures of her. "Never mind, I'm going back to the store." I said, turning to walk out.

"Saki, how is it that you can tolerate your sister's masculine behavior?!" Tamaki yelled, pulling me away from the door.

"Hey, she puts up with my masculine habits so I put up with hers. I mean, not many female friends are okay with gossiping with you over the roar of an engine when you're sweaty and covered in grease. Not to mention she doesn't bother me about my superhero obsessions." I said blandly, making them all gasp and back away from me as if I was infectious.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am"

"How did this possibly become that?!" The twins exclaimed in disbelief.

"The day before school started the kids in my neighborhood got some gum stuck in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?" The really messed up part was I was actually the one that got that gum stuck in her hair, but she keeps saying it was one of the kids and I'm totally not willing to take the blame for that. Damn my addiction to the chewy minty goodness.

"A GIRL SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSELF AS A DUDE! MAMA!" Tamaki screamed as I considered telling Haruhi the truth. "Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again."

"Hey Haruhi, you do realize that I'm actually the one who got the gum stuck in your hair right?" I whispered.

"Yeah, but if these morons knew that you would have a bounty on your head." She whispered back.

"Okay, just checking, don't tell Ranka."

"…based on club position I would assume it's me." Kyoya said, owning up to being 'Mama.'

"Look I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a host I can pay back more of my debt, that will never happen if I'm just an errand boy!" She argued.

"I hate to change the subject but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Twin 1 asked.

"Uhh, no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota does it? I'm not interested in going to events so if I could be excused." She answered in a rush.

"Definitely not, a refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you are willing to go, Haruhi! I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week, when you will demonstrate it for us at the party; or I tell the entire school that you're a girl, and knock you back down to errand boy!" He threatened.

"Wow… Messed up, Tamaki…." I mumbled to myself as I texted my people. "I'll help you learn the basics when we get home later, but you're going to need a lot of practice."

"Oh I'm sure we could get a volunteer…" Kyoya smirked.

"Well, whatever. Haruhi, we've got to go! Yukiko keeps threatening to make dinner and I don't want to come home to a burnt down house!" I said worriedly pulling on my bangs as I rushed the shorter girl out of the door in front of me.

* * *

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"Tamaki!" I called out running to catch up with the taller boy as he left his class at lunch time.

"Oh, Saki! My darling daughter, how are you this most glorious day?!" He asked spinning me around in a smothering hug.

"I would be a lot better if you put me down! Just because I wear shorts under the skirt doesn't mean it's ok for you to spin me like that, Tono!" I half-joked when he put me down, "Anyways, you going to lunch right now?"

"Why, of course! It is important to keep ourselves properly nourished so that we may give our all in all aspects of life!"

"Terrific, while you get lunch we can talk." I said as I walked with him into the cafeteria.

"What do you need my dearest?" He asked as he got in line for food.

"Well, you see this wee-…"

"Aren't you going to eat Saki?" He asked, cutting me off.

"I have a bento box in my bag" I said quickly, shooting him a glare as I kept up with him in line, "Anyways, I won't be able to stay after very long for club this week and I'm afraid I won't be able to go to the party Friday. I have some very important affairs that I need to get in order before this weekend so I'll have to skip out. I hope it's not an inconvenience to you, but this is kind of necessary and I can talk to Kyoya about it later, if he wants I'll pay for the days I'll be missing." I rambled all together in one breath.

"Oh but my darling daughter, what is so important that you would need to skip out on such a splendid party?!" Tamaki asked with a pout.

"Well, hopefully, it's nothing, but I won't know for sure until Monday. But it is important for now. Anyhow, I need to go! I promised Haruhi that I would meet her for lunch! Bye Tamaki!" I called over my shoulder as I left him in the lunch line, my cowboy boots making a clopping noise on the floor as I ran out of the cafeteria. _I really hope it doesn't end up being too important…_

* * *

"You know the guys are actually really harsh when it comes to other dudes." Haruhi said after club that day when she came over to my place, more specifically we were in my garage in the back, which is actually bigger than my house. She had just gotten through explaining to me about all that had happened and something about Kyoya having a plan.

"Well, what do you expect, darling? They're extremely good-looking, pompous, rich boys. They aren't exactly required to be nice when gossiping about others." I explained as I tightened a few screws on one of my babies; a vehicle of my own design, it was a Shimizu Heavy industries Motorcycle called the Samurai Heat 1000, it could go over 200 mph, and it's body was beautiful!

"I just never expected them to be so merciless about it, I guess. But anyways, how was the doctor's appointment?"

"Eh, I have to go back tomorrow so they can stick me with more needles and stuff, and then Friday I'll be getting the MRI. Hopefully, it'll come back clean, but if it doesn't, I have three accounts that are full that I'm leaving to you, not to mention a house that you and your dad will love." I joked, gesturing to my large home on the other side of the equally large yard.

"Please don't talk like that, Saki." Haruhi said seriously as we walked out of the garage, locking it up in the process.

"I'm only joking and you know it. It's how I cope when I'm stressed, Haru-chan. But seriously, you can't tell any of the guys what's going on unless there cause to worry, ok?" I ordered when we walked into my kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Hey, where's Yukiko and Atsuko?" She asked.

"Atsuko is probably hiding somewhere, or roaming the perimeter, and Yukiko is with Kazu having a girl's day filled with shopping and lollipops and unicorns!" I said batting my eyelashes sarcastically.

"Don't you think it's weird that she has more girl days with you brother than you or Atsuko combined?"

"No, not really, Kazu is really feminine, and Atsuko and I have banned together as that 'I-don't-want-to-shop-and-you-can't-make-me' league."

"Are you sure you four are biologically siblings?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Kazu and I are, and Yukiko and Atsuko are, but as far as I know I adopted them." I stated, answered her rhetorical question. "Hey, this Tohru guy, his last name is Suzushima right? I know him! I used to hang out with him and Kanako when I was little! I knew I knew her from somewhere! They taught me about tea sets."

"Interesting…"

"Want some food? I have fresh strawberries if you want a snack. I can make a fruit salad!" I suggested, Haruhi, Iggy, Momo (my pet bunny), Sakura (my fox), and Gigi (my pit bull) followed us into the kitchen.

"Has it ever occurred to you that some of your pets should be outside pets?"

"They go outside… but I think they deserve to be happy, don't you? I mean I found each of them in such horrible conditions. I don't want them to end up hurt again under my care."

"Well, I suppose that's reasonable. But anyways, no thanks, I have to go, my dad will be home soon and I still have to make dinner." She excused herself.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow! Will you need a lift, by the way?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Haru-chan exclaimed.

"Awesome, maybe we can test out the Samurai Heat!" I smiled evilly, "Anyways, see ya Haruhi!"

* * *

"Ok, Kyoya, all your suits are in the club room and the caterers and decorators should be here within the hour to start setting up, I would stay to help but if I don't leave now I'll be late. Let me know if anything goes wrong and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, or at least one of my maids will. Kyoya? Just, do me a favor and keep your phone on. I'll have them call you if anything goes wrong, but I only want you to tell Haruhi alright? I don't want the others rushing down to the hospital to see me unless I know for sure it's an emergency." I whispered as I walked with the raven haired boy to the club room after class that Friday.

"Alright Saki, I think this once I can respect your privacy on a matter. You will have to tell them all eventually though, whether it be now or next week." He pointed out.

"Yes, I know that, but I just don't think now is the right time. I don't want them to pity me for anything, I'm glad you don't! It's not like I'm going to fall over dead or something, it seems unnecessary. Anyways I have to go. Let everybody know I say hello!" I said, leaving him at the door to the club room as I made my way out of the building.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**So, I watch a lot of cartoons in my down time, and I was watching the legend of Korra, because i hadn't seen the new episode, and my little sister started laughing at me when i spazzed out about Uncle Iroh being on the show! I mean c'mon it's Uncle Iroh! the wise old fat guy whose awesome! Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter, I really don't like the second episode that much, because I don't really get the point. I mean i understand they're trying to insinuate "what the host clubs about" but it just seems like that would become obvious throughout time and this seems unnecessary. On the bright side, now we sort of kind of know what Saki's home is like, kind of sort of. Read and review and if you have any suggestions hook me up!**

**~Sunstar Writer, still amazed that it took me so long to realize how repetitive my pen name is.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE YOOOOUU~~**_

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

"SAKI-CHAN!" Honey-senpai greeted me with a giant leaping hug from behind.

"Oh, hey Honey, hey Mori. How goes it?" I responded tiredly rubbing my eyes.

"Where have you been all week Saki? We haven't seen you since before the party last Friday!" Honey pouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Honey. I've been kind of sick lately, I couldn't come to school." I answered.

"That's the same thing that Haruhi and Kyoya kept saying but when we called your house your maid said you weren't there!" Honey informed me.

"Oh, well, they were probably just saying that so I could rest. Yukiko, Atsuko, and Hisoka can be very protective." I explained plainly, setting the smaller boy down on the grassy lawn so I could sit down.

"Are you ok Saki-chan? You look pale."

"I'm fine guys, honestly, I'm just tired. I don't really want to talk about it. Do you want to see the costumes that I approved for your cosplay today?" I asked, grabbing his small hand and Mori's arm as I started dragging them toward the club room.

"For the flower viewing reception? But you haven't even been here?!"

"I had Kyoya e-mail me the designs and anything else I could do from home."

"Oh." Honey responded, turning his attention to his younger cousin with a questioning look.

* * *

I sat with Haruhi, Honey and Mori in the tea making section, picking at my old style silk kimono; I honestly think it was a bit much but Tamaki insisted that I wear it! Stupid, tono… Anyways, I was currently leaning on Haruhi as to avoid falling asleep on the grass, but I was fascinated by how much effort Honey was putting into beating the wasabi. _Hmm…. Maybe I should say something… Nah, Mori's got this._

"Mitsukuni, you overdid it." Mori said. Honey looked like his world had been crushed.

"Honey, I'll take it! It looks so yummy!"

"It's just the right amount for both of us! Anymore would be too much!"

"How did you know? You never cease to amaze me!"The girls exclaimed while I passed Mori the cherry dango.

"Mori, can you please pass me the tea?" I asked quietly, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah." He said pouring me a cup.

"Thanks, Senpai." I smiled sipping at the beautiful cup of caffeine.

"Hey, Saki, lets go look at the cherry blossoms?" Haruhi asked a few moments later, standing up and holding out a hand.

"Sure, maybe it'll give me a new idea for a design on my bike." I said, walking away with her and leaving the guests to part with Honey and Mori seeing as club was about over. "I'll be under that tree ignoring the world if you need me, Imouto-chan!" I announced pulling my iPod out of the sash around my waist.

* * *

"SAKI!" Hikaru yelled, shaking my shoulders and effectively bringing me out of my imagination zone that was currently playing a concert of original Disney songs.

"What?!" I yelled, pulling out my headphones and scrambling to my feet.

"What electives will you be taking this year? After all you're stuck in the same class as Kyoya and Tono." Kaoru asked, while Hikaru pulled me next to where they had trapped Haruhi.

"Actually I only have homeroom with them, My schedule is mostly made up of electives. I finished all of my required classes for high school before I entered my second year of middle school. I'm in whatever elective classes I want to be in with any other class. I had art with some class 1B kids last semester." I pointed out.

"Oh so, you can join in our electives too!" They chimed together happily.

"I could T.A. for your class if I wanted to. I'm really only here to keep myself busy during the day." I said offhandedly.

"T.A?" They asked.

"Teachers assistant." Me and Haruhi said in sync, before giving eachother weird looks.

"It means once or twice a week I would go into your class and help you teacher pass out paper and grade stuff and basically help out and do chores while hanging out.

"BE A T.A. FOR US SAKI! BE A T.A.!" The twins chanted circling around me and Haruhi.

"Uhh, I'll look into it I suppose." I said, shrugging.

"LISTEN HARUHI I WANT YOU TO STOP HANGING OUT WITH THOSE SHADY TWINS FROM NOW ON!" Tamaki screeched, knocking me out of the way in is quest to get to Haruhi.

"Yeah, don't worry about me! I'm fine here on the ground!" I mumbled, picking at the grass around me and setting it on my stomach since I was too lazy to get up.

"Hey, who you calling shady?!"

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself boss!" The twins argued.

"Yes, that's it!" Tamki cried dramatically with a horror stricken look on his face, "Alright then, we can't go on hiding the fat that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer! All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be! For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life!"

"Who're you calling daddy?"

"So do it! Change back! Change back now! Change right now!"

"You don't have to rush things, she's going to be found out soon enough." Hikaru started.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru pointed out.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi asked cutely, while I covered my eyes with my arm and sighed. Just then a noticed a shadowed looming over me, before feeling two strong arms lift me off of the floor and high into the air. I peeked out and it was Mori.

"Thanks, Senpai." I said with a slight blush as Honey clung to his back.

"That's right, I forgot all about it." Kyoya spoke up, referring to the exams.

"Then that means there's no doubt, they're going to know.. I'm really a girl. Haruhi said tilting her head to the side cutely.

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry we're so late! One of Saki's pets stowed away in her school bag, we had to go chase him down."

"Bad Momo! You don't sneak into my bag! That's bad!" Could be heard from the hallway as Saki followed Haruhi into the room, a bunny rabbit wearing a harness and a leash following her.

"Don't worry Haruhi, we're determined to keep your secret so no one will find out you're really a girl during tomorrows physical exams! So please, promise you'll remain our beloved secret princess!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically, intruding her bubble.

"Sure." She said blankly.

"What am I? chopped liver?" I asked, pulling her away from the obnoxious blonde.

"Of course not Saki! You're a secondary female character with a nearly perfect life destined to find happiness with a handsome stranger!" Tamaki fantasized.

"Really, because I thought I was your oldest daughter who was going to marry the neighbor and produce an 18 year old bunny loving offspring." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I gestured to the two eldest boys in the room.

"You know what? I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her." Hikaru said.

"Then that settles it." Kaoru continued, as the boys formulated 'Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender'

"They're so weird…" I mumbled to Haruhi as we watched them go into spazz mode, "Why is it I'm a girl and can host here but Haruhi wouldn't be able to?" I asked allowed, only to be ignored.

"I got it! You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt." She had a eureka moment, (or at least she thinks she did) as she started calculating up how much she had left to pay off. "Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back!" She laughed.

"Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?!:" Tamaki demanded as I waved my head and arm quickly trying to get him to stop.

"Well, to be honest I would have to say yes. I mean you guys aren't bad but if it gets out that I'm a girl there's nothing I can do, you know?" She amended quickly, while Tamaki sulked.

"There's always my plan, if you really want to get out of it Haru-chan! The 'My-Friend-did-Something-Stupid-Account' remember?" I threw in, joking with her while I messed with the guys.

"No, it's fine Saki-nee. Like I've said before, you wouldn't let me pay you back if I did that."

"Fancy Tuna." Mori's strong baritone rang out to our ears, effectively shutting us both up. I haven't had fancy tuna in ages!

"What are yu talking about? Don't be silly, just because I'm so poor and I've never had it doesn't mean that I'm so much of a glutton I'd go on fooling everbody about my gender just to try some!" She tried to play it off.

"Haruhi... It's been sooo long since I had fancy tuna." I said, turning to her with big puppy eyes as I sank to my knee's begging her to do this, if not for her, then for me. I may not be poor but free food is the best kind!

"Am I really gonna get to try it?" She asked, giving in as the boys started cheering and I hugged her legs.

* * *

~**NEXT DAY~**

I was standing to the side of the room with Kyoya as the first years started filing in. I would also be getting my physical exam today seeing as the doctor that Kyoya had set aside for Haruhi was my doctor and would have all my notes with her. Honey and Mori were dressed as doctors… I will never admit this out loud but they both looked adorable.

"Hey Haruhi!" I called as she stopped to observe the two obvious third years.

"We've got those two for back up, just in case something happens." Kyoya explained.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?"

"They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises make our operation seem like a real espionage mission." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

"Plus, don't they look so adorable?!"I whispered in her ear with a small giggle as I went to stand next to my two upperclassmen and compare my height. "Why're you so tall Mori?" I grumbled to myself, seeing as I only came up to about the middle of his upper arm.

"…just a formality." I caught the end of Kyoya's explanation before i saw my friend start to wander off my herself.

"We'll finish this conversation later Mori." I said, skipping away to tackle her from behind. "Away my trusty steed!" I laughed, pointing in the direction of the curtain she was supposed to be heading to.

"Saki, you are heavy!" Haruhi complained.

"Hey, no back talk trusty steed or no oats for dinner." I scolded as we tottered to where we were supposed to be. "See, Haru-chan, this is why I wear shorts under skirts." We got there just in time to see the Twins start undressing. "Wow, they're really thin." I pointed out.

"See Haruhi, a rather impressive turnout today. Physical exam day is rather popular with the ladies." Kyoya said happily.

"Woo take it off! WORK IT! WORK IT!" I yelled to the twins jokingly, doing model-like poses myself, while the twins pulled the twincest act and Haruhi was dragged away by Honey and Mori-senpai.

"Mr. Fujioka? Are you ready to be measured now?" The nurse asked.

"These girls are really intense." I thought to myself as they attempted to burn through the curtain with their eyes.

"Yes, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki said coming out from behind the curtain.

"Ohmigosh!" I giggled, as Kyoya went to retrieve my friend. "C'mon Haruhi, I'm getting my exam in there too. She's actually my doctor." I informed my friend, as I led her away from the commotion along with the boys.

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in!" I could hear Doctor Mira call from the other side of the door. Harhi opened it. "Hello Mr. Fujioka, I've been made aware of your situation, if you wouldn't mind please disrobe for me ver there. You too Ms. Saki." She ordered.

"Sure."  
"Yeah, okay." Haruhi and I said, entering the room and walking behind the large change curtain to start 'disrobing.' I had just my green froggy bra and shorts on when a man came into our changing area.

"Uh, excuse me?" Haruhi said getting his attention.

"We're kind of in the middle of an exam, sir." I said, holding my shirt up to cover me.

"No it's not what you think, please just keep quiet!" He exclaimed, covering our mouths to prevent us from screaming.

"GIRLS!" Tamaki screamed out, bursting into the dressing area. "TAMA-CHAN KICK!" He exclaimed kicking the dude into the wall, stunning the crap out of me.

"One; good looks that attract the public eye." The twins chorused.

"Two, more wealth than you could imagine." Kyoya said cooly.

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to overlook," Mori started.

"The hideous wickedness of this world." Honey finished as Tamaki draped his shirt over Haruhi's head.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host club!" He announced proudly. While somebody draped a rather large blazer over my shoulders, like, way huge. It fit me like a dress. I looked up to see which of the guys was decent enough to let me borrow it.

"Thank's Mori-senpai." I said trying (and failing) to keep my blush at bay, as I held it closed in the front.

"We're here, watch out." They all chorused, as I looked from Haruhi to them all in confusion. How did they even get in here?

Suddenly the man, Dr. Yabu (pfft…XD), started pouring out his life story to us. Begging for his life as he told us about how his wife and daughter left him when his clinic started failing. Poor guy.

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki wailed.

"I'm feeling both a strong sense of disappointment, and yet pity for the poor guy. I said, uncrossing my arms and allowing the front of the jacket to fall open a bit, though hell if I noticed.

" , I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ourin public high school?" Kyoya asked, turning his attention from Haruhi and myself back to the man.

"Yeah, that's right." He answered, sobering up a bit.

"I figured that might be the case, this is Ouran Academy. Private institution, your daughter doesn't go to school here." Kyoya said formally... Okay, now I just pity the poor bloke.

"Wow that's pretty sad, you don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt." The twins pointed out… and I'm back to being frustrated with the doctor.

"Wow, Kyo-chan! I'm impressed that you found out that he had the wrong school.!" Honey-senpai admitted.

"Well there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." He snarked. I wanted to punch him; that's very rude to say!

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area. I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Tamaki said gently.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya answered.

"Dr. Yabu?" I said, approaching him slowly as I grabbed a card and pen from Dr. Mira's desk and writing down a few names and numbers, "When you get back to wherever you end up, I want you to call this number and ask for Lee Tomogachi, he's an accountant who works for my family. Tell him that Saki Shimizu requested that he help you manage your finances, and I'll cover the bill until you're on your feet, ok?" I said, kneeling beside him as I smiled happily, before turning back to the others.

"Hey Saki? Nice frogs!" the twins taunted, making me blush as I hid behind the people nearest, which happened to be Mori and Honey -senpai.

"Shut up, you jerks!" I said blushing profusely as I burrowed myself in the blazer, pulling the collar up to hide my face.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him." Kaoru finished.

"Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself." Tamaki answered them.

"At least now he has the means of getting back on his feet. Sometimes all you need for a happier life is some stability." I said as I leaned on Haruhi a bit.

"I'm sorry about this you guys, but can you please leave?" Haruhi asked bluntly, making the others turn to her in shock.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club are you?!" Tamaki asked in desperation, looking like he would cry.

"Pfft, don't be stupid senpai, I just have to finish my physical exam. As a male student, of course." She answered, "But let me explain, I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food, I'm doing it to pay back my debt!" She said proudly.

"You're so cute Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed bowling into Haru-chan and knocking me off balance and into Mori, who then fell into Dr. Mira's table. "I can see right through you! I know you're just after that fancy tuna! But it's so cute that your pretending adorable!"

"Oww! Sorry Mori-senpai, are you ok?!" I exclaimed trying to pry out of his hold on my waist so I could see if he bumped his head.

"Fine." He confirmed, blushing a brilliant crimson and looking down, which made me realize the blazer had opened again.

"Hey quit it! Get off of me Tamaki-senpai! Hey no! Don't touch me there!" Haruhi shouted trying to wrestle him off.

"AHH!" I screamed, jumping off of him in embarrassment and closing it again. That's when I noticed the paper that had fallen into his lap, It was part of my file and he was about to pick it up.

"RED CARD!" the twins intervened, "Looks like Tamaki-senpai is the real pervert!"

"No Senpai! Don't read that!" I said attempting (note the word attempting) to snatch the paper away, but judging by the look on his face, he'd already seen what it said.

"Who cares would you all just get out?!" Haruhi yelled pushing everybody out the door, including Mori with the paper from my file that diagnosed me with Epilepsy, caused by a benign brain tumor.

"Great." I said plainly, sinking onto the floor.

"What's wrong Nee-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"Saki, are you ok, are you getting a migraine?" Dr. Mire asked.

"No, I'm fine physically, but Mori has a copy of my diagnosis from your file. The guys know." I said in a small voice as I tried to blink back the tears.

"Oh god."

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**OMG SAKI HAS A TUMOR! To be honest i based half of that on my late cousin who was, like my idol when i was a kid and the other half on the fact that I have Epilepsy and it's so common in my family so i actually know what I'm talking about when i write about both subjects. I almost cried when i started writing out that part about the tumor.. I miss my cousin, but I try to be like her, Saki is a lot more like her than I am, though she wasn't rich either XD For the record benign means none fatal, kind of like if it's asleep so it's no working on messing up your inner workings. However if you get any kind of tumor on certain parts of your brain, they can cut off the flow of circulation through the vessels up there and cause anything from strokes to seizures to extreme migraines which is what Saki has!**

**Anyways, I promise that this fic won't get overly dark, because that's not how i roll, i mean we all have our dark days but that's not all the time, even when you're sick.**

**Kaylee-sempai: I'm seriously starting to wonder if you are really my senpai... Is that enough Mori action for you?! And not just Mori action, that kind of involved everyone XD ****No comment on the dying thing yet though, i haven't thought that far ahead.** Please don't remind me of the raining bunnies, that was actually a really messed up dream, i woke up when one of them bit my nose...

**emacat1908- Thanks for the review and for the encouragement! I'll do my best to keep updating in a timely fashion!**

**~Sunstar Writer**


	7. Chapter 7

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

**THURSDAY**

For the last few days I've been actively hiding and avoiding nearly all members of the Host Club. The only two I could really handle being near right now were Kyoya and Haruhi, they are the only two who still treat me normally. Ugh, I remember walking out of that door with Haruhi after our Exams were over; they looked at me like I was diseased or dying or something. And then Hikaru had to open his damned mouth…

~FLASHBACK~

_I walked out of the room with my head held high; all the boys- minus Kyoya- were staring at the piece of paper in Tamaki's hand like if it was a dead frog. And then they turned to me. Honey looked like he may cry, Tamaki looked confused, I'm pretty sure Mori and the twins were still in shock… or so I thought._

"_So what, you were just never going to tell us?" Hikaru said quietly, drawing my attention to him, "You were just going to let us all find out some day when you start spazzing out in the middle of the club room? In front of all our guests? Why is it that Kyoya and Haruhi knew but weren't allowed to tell us? Did you want us to find out one day that you're in a hospital with a concussion or something? Or did you want us to find out like this, so we'd give you a crap load of pity? Well that's just bull, Saki! I don't care if you end up in the hospital for some stupid brain tumor! Just leave, because we don't care! You're not our friend! You didn't even trust us enough to tell us about this!" He yelled getting in my face and causing me to shrink back._

"_Fine." I said sadly, not making eye contact with the rest as I ran down the hall and out of the school._

_I didn't stop running until I was near some of the Yakuza Syndicates, which is about the same time I called Atsuko and Yukiko to come get me. I knew the twins could be cruel, Hikaru a bit more so, even, but that was just… heart breaking._

~FLASHBACK END~

"Saki-nee! C'mon, we're going to be late if you don't get out of the car!" Haruhi said poking her head back into my parked Indigo Camaro to get my attention.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking. I'm going to go hang out in the karate dojo, maybe ask the captain if he'll let me use one of the dummies to spar for a bit. I'll meet you at lunch." I said hurrying away when I saw the twins approaching.

"Excuse, but could you please get the captain of the Karate team out here, I would like to ask him a question and I know it's considered disrespectful for me to enter without a gi..?" I stopped a boy who was about to enter to ask for me.

"Yeah, sure. Should I give him a name?" He asked.

"I am Saki Shimizu, 2nd year." I introduced properly.

"Alright, wait here please."

A few minute later a younger boy came out, maybe a middle school student. He looked vaguely familiar… like an older version of Honey.

"Are you Saki Shimizu?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Yes I am, and you are the head of the karate club, yes?" I asked for confirmation.

"Of course, now what do you want girl?"

"I wanted to know if you would allow me to enter your dojo and spar with one of your dummies if one is available. I haven't had an opportunity to spar in a while and this seemed as good an opportunity as any." I said honestly.

"You? Do karate? Really?" he said skeptically.

"Technically I practice jiu-jitsu and judo, but I've tried Karate before." I said.

"Hmm, well I suppose it couldn't hurt to allow it. Do you have a gi?" He asked.

"Yes, it's in my locker. Thank you... er, I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Yasuchika Haninozuka."

"Haninozuka? Oh, I know you! You won first place in last year's International Junior Karate championships at 13, right? Not to mention I know your brother." I said in amazement.

"Yeah, I did, but if you know Mitsukuni, you know that he won when he was 9." Yasuchika-kun huffed.

"So? That's amazing and all, but that's him, and what you did was amazing in your own right." I said as I started walking back towards the school, "I'll be back! I'd really appreciate it if you had a sparring dummy set up to the side for me." I smiled.

"What a weird girl…."

* * *

"Saki-hime!" That obnoxious voice that I know so well yelled from my right when I walked out of the girls bathroom in my gi.

"Oh god, Tamaki…" I mumbled, staring at the crazy blonde who was running at me with fear in my eyes, before I found myself once again speeding down the halls of the academy.

"Men! Surround and capture her!" He ordered loudly, and lo and behold, from out of the next corridor stepped the twins.

"Fudge monkeys…" I growled out, taking a running leap over their heads. Note to self: Thank mom and dad for making me take ten years of gymnastics.

"After her!" The idiot trio called running after me, and causing a bunch of people to start peeking out of their class rooms.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen!" I called, dodging around the people who were filtering into the hallway to see what was going on, and effectively losing the three on the other side of the hall. "Nyeh!" I called out, sticking my tongue out at them before going to turn around and run out the doors, or at least that's what I wanted to do until a large shadowed started looming over me. I looked up. Well crap. "Hey Mori, hey Honey-senpai! I would love to stay and chat but I have to go!" I said trying to get away. Well, I didn't really manage that very well.

* * *

"Put me down! HELP! RAPE! ASSAULT! MURDER! RED RUM! RED RUM! RED RUM!" I shouted out trying to escape as Mori carried me into the club room over his shoulder. "SOMEBODY CALL HARUHI!" I pleaded, clinging to the door frame in a stubborn attempt to get away before I was forcibly detached. That poor doorway will always have my nail marks indented into it.

"Now Saki, that's enough, my darling daughter, no need for all of that, you are perfectly safe here." Tamaki said with his back turned to me as the twins approached with rope and duct tape.

"Mff! Phgmmm! Mrrrf! Rfmmm!" I tried to scream out at him when the twins tied me to a chair and covered my mouth with tape, I eventually just decided on glaring at the two demons… and here I thought Kaoru was nice. At least Mori had the decency to sit me in a nice plushy chair.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Untie her at once! Saki is our friend! And she is sick at that! Have you no consideration for the ill?!" Tamaki scolded, while Honey untied my hands.

"You two tie a mean knot; I'm going to have rope burns on my wrists for a week! Now can I leave? I was kind of on my way somewhere in case you can't tell." I said flatly.

"No! We need to talk this out like a family! I want to know why you didn't tell us that you were so sick! We've been so worried ever since we found out and you've been avoiding all of us but Haruhi and Mommy!" Tamaki sobbed.

"And why is it that Kyoya and Haruhi knew but the rest of us didn't?" Kaoru asked.

"If this is a family discussion where are Haru-chan and Kyoya?" I asked avoiding their questions, and their eyes.

"They should be here any second, now stop dodging the questions and explain to us what's wrong!" Tamaki yelled, shaking me in a panic.

"I already told you guys, I've been sick for a while, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you guys to react poorly or get worked up about something that isn't even very serious!" I shouted, glaring at him and sending him into his emo corner.

"But Saki-chan, this is very serious. You have a tumor that causes you to have seizures, that's something that you should have told us about. We have a right to be worried." Honey said calmly grabbing my hand and looking at with a very serious, worried expression.

"I don't want pity, and I don't want people worrying about me! I may be a little rich girl but I can more then take care of myself! I've been doing it for years, ever since I was little! I was the mature one when my parents weren't around! I made sure my brother didn't get sick or do anything too stupid! I'm the one that would go out and bring food to the little old lady that lived under the bridge! I took care of all the adoption papers for my sisters! I nursed my pets back to health! I can handle this all by myself and I don't need your guys' help! That's why I didn't tell you! You shouldn't have to be worrying about me every time I go to the hospital for a seizure or an MRI or when I need a surgery or something! It's unnecessary for you to use that much effort over me!" I practically shouted, hot tears streaming down my face as I sank down to my knees. They all looked shocked; I don't think they were expecting that.

"Oh great, now you moron's have done it." Kyoya said as he and Haruhi stepped into the room behind me, Haruhi running over to make sure I was ok and help me up and over to a couch before rounding on them.

"What did I tell you guys?! I said that when she was ready to talk about it she would! I specifically told you to give her to space! Not to harass her! What is wrong with you?! And I bet you didn't even apologize to her! You stole papers from her private medical file! And then you had the nerve to harass her about it! Don't you think Saki has dealt with enough?!" Haruhi went off before helping me into the prep room. "Stupid boys…" She mumbled, glaring at them as she slammed the door behind us.

"Do you think I should have told them?" I whispered as she sat me down inside one of the changing rooms.

"I think that it doesn't matter. You would have told them when you were ready so I don't get why they're acting like such jerks about something this. I mean, it's your right if you wanted to keep it quiet and none of them had any reason to start in on you." Haruhi comforted, handing me a handkerchief.

"Thanks, Imouto-chan. I'm fine here, tell them I'll be out in a minute, I just need to clean up my face a bit first." I said with a watery smile as I tugged on my hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think I just needed to get that off of my chest for a while now, it made me hysterical. I hate being treated like a baby." I sighed, wiping at my nose as she walked out of the room. I allowed myself to calm down a bit, doing my breathing to calm myself down before fixing my ponytail and walking to the door. "Haruhi? Can you re-tie my hair bow?" I asked calmly, walking straight up to her.

"Yeah, come sit down."

"Alright, I'm sorry for going off like that. You guys can go ahead and interrogate and scold me now." I said, looking at my kidnappers from the corner of my eye and indicating the couch across from the one I was sitting on.

"We're the ones that are sorry Saki, in fact Hikaru has something he would like to say to you." Kaoru said, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"Fine…" He grumbled, walking up to me with a slight blush on his face, "Saki, I'm sorry that I got so mad at you when I found out. I got you these; I hope they make up for it." He said, handing me a small bouquet of orange roses and a small box of chocolate.

"And…?" Kaoru urged, making him sigh and blush.

"Oh, yeah." Hikaru said, pecking me on the cheek (I heard somebody growl a bit at that and Tamaki started screeching about harassment…), before getting on his knee in front of me, "Please don't hold my temper against me." He grumbled, not making eye contact as a small blush lit up my face.

"Aww, thank you Hikaru! That was very sweet of you, even if it was totally Kaoru's idea." I laughed, holding a hand to my pink cheek while Haru-chan finished tying the bow.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD KNOW!" He shouted, jumping to his feet while I laughed.

"Alright, now that that's done, what is it that you guys actually want to know?" I asked.

"Were you ever going to tell us Saki-chan?" Honey asked sitting on my left while Mori took the open seat to my right, draping an arm over the back of the sofa protectively.

"Eventually, when I was ready to tell you and sure you guys wouldn't freak out on me like you did. I'm not used to people worrying about me, like I said; I've always been the one taking care of others." I said, playing with his Usa-chan and not making eye contact with anybody.

"How serious is it, my darling daughter?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, I have epilepsy because of it, but it's also why we moved back to Japan from the U.S. A neurosurgeon who works Under Kyoya's family is helping us come up with a plan to have the tumor removed some time this year." I explained.

"So that's why Kyoya knew about it!" Kaoru proclaimed.

"Well, duh, that and it was in one of my school files." I shrugged, acknowledging the shadow king, "Mommy is, unfortunately, a very smart person."

"She only tolerated me knowing because I guaranteed I wouldn't treat her differently. I see no point in doing so." He said, standing behind me like a hovering parent… He's such a softie on the inside.

"And Haruhi… You told her and not you daddy?" Tamaki cried.

"Well for one Haruhi is intelligent and 'daddy' (if that's who you really are) is an idiot." I dead panned, "And then secondly, she knows because she was at my house one day and I had a seizure. I couldn't exactly keep it a secret from her if I wanted to keep hanging out with her."

"Oh, so you don't really think Daddy is an idiot?! that's a relief!" Tamaki said popping out of his corner.

"I never said that…" I mumbled, "Anyways, I have to go. They're probably still waiting for me in the dojo, so I'll see you guys later ok? "I said with a small smile, waving at them as I went to leave the room. "By the way, Kyoya, the new Kimono's will be arriving sometime tomorrow morning. Mrs. Hitachiin had fun making them, or at least that's what she said over the phone!" I said with a wink before skipping down the hall and away from my club of idiots.

* * *

"Yasuchika-kun, I thank you for allowing me to train in your dojo today." I said a few hours later, sweat dripping down my face as I bowed to the younger boy respectfully.

"It's no problem, I guess, Saki-senpai."

"Seriously, either call me Saki or don't call me by name, you're only a few years younger than me." I grumbled. "By the way, I told you I was in the host club right?"

"Yeah?"

"They're idiots, but they're my idiots. You should come by sometime, even if it's just for a sparring session with your brother or something. We have tea, and cake, and if you don't like cake, I always hide veggies in the prep room fridge." I revealed as we walked out of the Dojo together.

"You know considering you are a girl, and a friend of my brothers, you aren't bad. You're welcome back to the dojo any time you want." He said, bowing to me formally as we parted ways at the stairwell.

"Later, Chika-kun!"

"Bye, Saki!" He called after me, "Hmm, she's not that bad."

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Was that obscenely dark and/depressing? I think it had enough angst, but I'm not sure, I've never been good at judging these things. Anyways, Saki both fought avoided and made up with the guys in this chapter, and Mori had such a limited reaction i wonder what he's thinking? What about you guys? What do you think about all this? Should i have made it more dramatic and hysteric because even when i get like that it's never for very long and its straight to the point, ya know? Did anybody else know that two of Saki's maids were also her adopted sisters? Did you guys catch that? I didn't think i made it too obvious but if you were paying attention...**

**Kaylee-sempai: Think i should add more Mori? And also, if you have an account, why don't you ever comment through that, that way i can get back to you that much faster? Meh, you might be but you never know, If I'm perfectly honest I'm still in high school, so you might just be. And don't worry about my cousin, I miss her but she taught me a lot, and it's helped me, so I don't really cry about her that often anymore. She was a saint.**

**Faithful5: Yes she is really older than Haruhi XD Don't worry about it, sometimes I'm the same way when i read through things. Do you really like my story? I'm so honored! Here, take a virtual cookie and Usa-chan plushy :D**

**~Sunstar Writer (CANDY GIRL! YOU ARE MY WORLD! YOU LOOK SO SWEET! YOUR A SPECIAL TREAT!)**

**P.S. Red rum ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read and Review, this chapter is really wrong and excuse me if some of it seems wonky...**

* * *

**Friday**

I was running through the halls to the club room; I was late again. One of the teachers swung open the door and smacked me in the side of the head with it knocking me over. Now that word had gotten out to the teachers about me having seizures, I was required to go to the nurse and I've been there for nearly a half hour. Apparently I needed stitches for where the corner of the door bashed me. Damn my high pain tolerance…

"Oh, umm, excuse me! Could you please help me? My name is Renge Houshakuji, I'm a new student here and I'm looking for the host club?" A pretty girl a couple inches taller than me asked, stopping me in the hallway.

"Oh, yeah, sure! I was just on my way over there now. I'm actually a part of the club. The manager of sorts, though Kyoya-san doesn't allow me to handle marketing…" I grumbled.

"Oh how nice! That must mean you're Saki Shimizu! My dearest Kyoya's friend and sisterly companion! Of course it doesn't go beyond friendship, correct?" She asked skeptically.

"Of course not, Kyoya is like a big brother, he's always taking care of me and making sure I don't over work myself. It's very kind of him, though he'd never admit to it. I think that's why he won't allow me to handle some of the different aspects of running the club." I told her, honestly.

"Oh, perfect! By the way, what happened to your eye?" She asked gesturing to the large Band-Aid that covered my left temple.

"Oh, the usual, one of the teachers accidentally hit me in the face with a door." I laughed sheepishly, "In all honesty I should really be more careful about where I'm going, considering the epilepsy." I started ranting before realizing what I said. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just told a complete stranger that! Nobody outside the faculty and the host club knows about that!" I admitted wide-eyed.

"Well, at least it means that you have a more balanced personality! I mean you're nice and pretty as it is, you have to have something wrong with you!" She said making me laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose that's one way of looking at it. I like you Renge." I said, looping my arm through hers as we approached the doors. "Well this is it; if you want I can go in with you." I offered.

"No, I'm fine, I think I'll just go ahead and compose myself for a couple minutes. I'll meet you in there!" Renge whispered nervously.

"Alright. Wish me luck because once they notice the Band-Aid they're going to freak." I sigh, slowly opening the club room door and entering.

"Saki! What happened to your face?!" called out, drawing everybody's attention to me.

"Nothing! I'm fine! It's just a scratch!" I managed to answer before Kyoya had my face in his hand, inspecting the slightly bruised skin around the bandage. "I'm fine! You're not my real mom!" I yelled escaping his hold and running into the back area to change into my Kimono.

* * *

When I exited the changing room, Mori and Honey were waiting for me, and the first thing Honey did was poke my forehead.

"Oww!" I gasp, my eyes tearing up as I batted his hand away, "Honey-senpai that hurt!" I whined, pouting at him with my big watery eyes. Mori grabbed my chin and made me look at him so he could inspect it.

"You needed stitches?" He asked monotonously.

"Yes, but I have a very high pain tolerance and it didn't rattle anything around in my head to bad so you can stop worrying." I said, gently taking his hand off my chin, "I'm fine. Now c'mon guys, I want to watch something." I told them as I dragged them out of the back room.

"Okay Saki-chan!" Honey said, running ahead of us while Mori slowed down and scooped me up.

"I have legs you know…" I stated bluntly, a small blush forming on my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh…" I mumbled, turning my face away from him. Too close! Personal bubble! Why do these boys have to be so attractive?

"No! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU'RE PHONY!" Renge smacked Tamaki, knocking him into the air and shocking everybody else (even Mori had a semi-expression on his poker face) while I tried to stifle my laughter. She's totally an Otaku; she was talk just like Yukiko when she's on a kick.

"What do you mean, I'm phony?" Tamaki asked.

"Just what I said! You're phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid! You must be a dimwitted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're disgusting!" She insulted causing him to freak out.

"I don't suppose you are-...?" Kyoya began.

"It's you! Kyoya!" She cried out, running into his arms- and over Tamaki in the process, "Oh how I've longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming!" Renge declared.

"Oh god, Mori, put me down!" I gasped, wiggling around as I tried to hold back my laugh, "Oh for the love of-…" I murmured, flipping out of his arms and out into the hallway.

* * *

"Ok, I'm good, I'm better." I said calmly, walking back into the club room only to find Tamaki sulking in the corner and Renge announcing her and Kyoya's engagement. I'll admit the way she was describing Kyoya was very far from what most of us know him as, and then the amazed expressions the boys got when she said she knew him from a dating sim was priceless.

"Uki?" Honey

"Doki?" Haruhi

"OTAKU!" Tamaki exclaimed in a panic.

"Otaku?!" Hikaru shouted.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru panicked, as Kyoya analyzed the situation and explained it to our less then intelligent friends.

"Ichigo Mayabi, huh? I'm partial to Akito Uzumaki myself. I think it's the fact that he's so tall..." I explained while I brought a tray of snacks over for her to munch on while we chatted.

"YOU'RE AN OTAKU TOO, SAKI?!" The twins yelled.

"I have my moments…" I admitted, rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"According to my research I understand that Saki and yourself are in charge of managing this club, is that true Kyoya?" Renge asked, invading the poor boys bubble.

"That's right, Kyo-chan is our Director, and Saki manages a lot of club activities and our budget." Honey explained to her.

"You're the clubs director?! That's perfect! I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business." Renge said dreamily.

"We don't advertise, we're just a Host club." The twins chorused in exasperation.

"I've made up my mind! From now on I'm going to be the manager of this Host club!" Renge announced, making me look at her in disbelief.

"Er, Renge, I'm the manager…" I pointed out bluntly.

"Well, you said that Kyoya wouldn't let you help with everything, so why don't you two give me the extra work that you don't handle!" She suggested, squealing excitedly when Kyoya and I exchanged a smirk.

"Yeah, ok! You can be the marketing manager! That's a load of work off of Kyoya and me!" I said excitedly, grabbing her hands and smiling brightly at her as we happy danced on the couch.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you!"

* * *

"I thought about it a lot last night and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea." Tamaki said, earning a glare from me.

"Why do you say that?" The twins chorused.

"You realize I am a GIRL, Right Tamaki?" I asked at the same time.

"Well, of course you are a girl Saki, but it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi, so if Haruhi has a girlfriend around it could bring out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity." He explained.

"Good grief…" Haruhi whined while I pouted. What am I not feminine enough to qualify as a girl?!

"Now is our chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side! This is an important project men! She doesn't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins! That's no good for her!"

"Like you have room to talk." The twins argued.

"Seriously, am I not girly enough to qualify here, Tamaki? I mean I've been a T.A. for their class for almost a week, you KNOW that!" I said, giving him a kicked puppy look.

"Hey everyone! You'll be happy to know that your new manager, Renge, has baked all of you some cookies!" Renge said happily coming into the club room.

"Ahh! Isn't she lady-like?! I'm so moved by your generosity!" Tono started only to get cut off…

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince!" She said flatly sending him to the emo corner, while Mori, Honey, Haruhi, and the twins were comforting my insulted pride.

"I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit, but I did the best I could, and I already know what you're going to say!" Renge exclaimed, "Oh you're always so sweet to me Kyoya!"

"She wasn't kidding these cookies really are burnt!" Honey stated.

"Don't eat that! It's bad for you!" Mori warned Honey as he grabbed the cookie from my still opened mouth.

"Hey! Mori-senpai!" I exclaimed indignantly, pouting at the loss of a cookie while Renge chased the two boys around with a menacing glint in her eye and Medusa hair.

"WAHHH!" SHE'S SCARING ME!" Honey yelled as he and Mori ran for their lives. I took the cookie that Haruhi handed me as we watched.

"There not that bad at all." Haruhi said.

"They actually have a really good flavor to them." I pointed out.

"May I try?" Hikaru asks, biting a piece off of her Cookie.

"Uh-oh Saki, you've got crumbs on your face." Kaoru said, licking at my jawline.

"Heh heh, that tickles Kaoru!" I giggled, wiping at the place where he had licked me with a small blush lighting up my face.

"If you wanted to try one there plenty right here." Haruhi said.

"That's not the way you are supposed to react, Haruhi! You have to stay strong and reject them, and then casually brush them to the side, do you understand?" Tamaki asked, invading our personal bubbles and pulling our faces way to close to his for my liking.

"This is sexual harassment Senpai." Haruhi said as I turned and walked into the prep room for a fruit snack! I know I have some gummy bears hidden back here somewhere…

"Oh yeah, and Saki, you are good too, I think the only thing we need to do with you is emphasize your kind nature and the severity of your illness!" Renge announced, confusing me, as I walked back out with my gummy bears.

"Er, sure?" I said, shrugging indifferently as the others stared in shock.

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out, it should be interesting, it always is…" Kyoya smirked.

* * *

So apparently what I missed when I went on the search for my elusive gummy bears was an almost complete personality change for all of the other host club members, minus Kyoya and myself. And now we're filming a movie… I have to give Kyoya props; at least this is interesting. Currently the twins and Tamaki were shooting their scene and next up would be my Senpai's and Haruhi in a bullying scene. Supposedly after that we would zoom to a scene of me. Yay, I get a scene! Unfortunately the costume I've been shoved into is not exactly my style…

"Why do I have to wear this?!" I whined, hiding behind the corner so the guys couldn't make fun of me.

"Oh, c'mon Saki, it can't be that bad!" The twins tried coaxing me out. It was not effective.

"Says you! I'm going to have to go in the 'rain' in this stupid thing!" I shouted, stepping into the shadows even more.

"Saki-chan! I want to see your costume! I want to see!" Honey said running over to where I was hiding.

"No! Honey stop pulling! No! You can't make me! This skirt is too short! I can't bend in this!" I shrieked trying to resist as he pulled at my wrists and the bottom of the dress.

"Oh, c'mon Saki! We won't laugh! Promise! I bet you look real cute!" He insisted, tugging me out of the shadows and into the light, revealing the short, white, frilly, Lolita-style, spaghetti strap dress that barely covered me up, not to mention that my hair was into two low pigtails with matching lace bows. I looked like a child.

"Wow Saki-senpai, that looks better on you then I thought!" Renge called as she circled me, inspecting the outfit, while the boys gaped at me. "Now all you need is the Loli-robe to go over it and it'll be perfect!" She said pulling out a robe from behind her back that went to my knees.

"Oh thank god! This thing is way too short, Renge! I don't even sleep in nightgowns!" I admitted, panicking when the guys didn't stop staring at me and gaping like fish. It was really embarrassing. Not going to lie.

"Wow, Nee-chan, you look adorable." Haruhi said, walking around the corner with Tamaki in tow. "If you dressed like that you'd have boys and girls all over you!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I grumbled. "Renge, let's hurry and shoot my scene please? I want to change."

"Ok, all you need to do is go sit on the blanket set up in the rain, and read your lines. Then lay down and Mori Honey and Tamaki-senpai will take it from there!" She said a somewhat curious look on her face as she connected the dots to my 'secret' sexuality.

"Ok," I said, readying myself to get emotional as I sat on the blanket, under the umbrella they had set up. My only complaint about my scene is how I seem like such a weakling, it's so humiliating.

"Aaaand, ACTION!"

"…. And though through this I may suffer quietly, my dearest brother, Haruhi, a tear may not be allowed to escape my eye, the happiness of others, my friend, is my only care. Never do I wish to burden them with the troubles that are my own, but rather lead them to he who can bring them to a better tomorrow. I am very sick, and I can feel it worsening inside me, I'm so tired, and as much as I fight it, I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer. The boys that are my friends, I love them with all my heart, and I hope they realize that, though I may have never told them," I said aloud as I wrote, a tear streaming down my face, enhancing the paleness of my skin and the darkness around my eyes, "Brother, I'm not sure what will happen in the future, and I'm very afraid, but I hope that they stay safe and one day can all unite, whether I'm around to see them or no- n- no-…." With that I allowed myself to 'pass out' to the side, knocking the umbrella out of the way so I could become drenched in rain.

"What are you talking about, Suoh? There's no way Saki would be idiotic enough to come out into this weather as sick as she is. She hasn't even been at school for the past 2 weeks, dumb ass. Even as kind hearted as she is, she wouldn't risk her health just to check on a group of misfits." I could hear Honey berating Tamaki in his tough guy voice from off set.

"I swear to you, Haninozuka, I saw her out of the window!" Tamaki insisted.

"There she is." I heard Mori say before I could hear the pounding of their footsteps. "Saki, what were you thinking, you're too fragile to be here in this weather." He said monotonously as he picked me up bridal style, I tried to hold back the blush as I felt my dress ride up a bit and his hands gripping my bare skin.

"Somebody had to come take care of you all. My merry band of misfits." I coughed weakly as I smiled at him, a hand on his cheek before turning to the other two, "I didn't want any of my friends to get hurt, and I knew you would get worse without me."

"Saki! You idiot! You're sick! How are you supposed to take care of anybody if you just get worse?!" Honey yelled in his angry voice, keeping up his tough guy character.

"You have to learn to sacrifice things for the people that you lo-…" And before I could finish the sentence I 'passed out' again.

"Quick, let's get her to the nurse's office before she gets worse." Tamaki said urgently, gesturing to the main building as they all ran off, Mori carrying my limp body in his arms.

"CUT! That was perfect Saki! Well done!" Renge called to me.

"R-really? Th-think so?" I asked, perking back up as I wrapped my soaked robe around my cold body, curling into Mori's arms… he's warm!

"Yes, and the emotions the boys each held when they looked at your frail sickly body was so realistic!" She complimented.

"Yay! Can I go change now? Or at least get a blanket? I'm f-f-freezing!" I asked trying to curl myself into a ball since Mori hadn't put me down yet.

"Ah." Mori said, sitting on a chair with me in his lap while he wrapped a blanket around me.

"Uh, M-m-mori-senpai? I have my o-o-own chair, you don't need to share with me." I stuttered out as I shivered violently, blushing a bright red.

"You're cold; body heat." He explained as mono-syllabically as possibly.

"Oh…" I blushed brighter.

"Saki, are you blushing because Mori-senpai is holding you in his arms?" Hikaru teased as Renge called Haruhi away.

"No! Shut up!" I blushed even brighter.

"Oh, I think she is Hikaru!" Kaoru teased!

"NO! I'm not! Leave me alone!" I exclaimed in embarrassment, hiding my face under the blanket.

"Ooooh, Mori, looks like somebody has a crush on you!" They teased.

"That's it, I'm done!" I exclaimed, jumping out of his hold and running towards where my two girl friends had disappeared too, not noticing the glare Mori shot in the twins' direction.

* * *

"Hey, watch out!" I heard Haruhi shout and a bang, prompting me to run faster.

"Oh my god Haruhi! What did you do to him?!" I demanded, glaring at the two taller boys as I stood protectively in front of the girls.

"Nothing, lady! We didn't do nothing!" They said urgently, backing up in terror from the aura I was radiating despite the girly appearance.

"That guy was right Renge, you can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside." Haruhi said, "Just look at Saki."

"Umm, I don't understand what you're trying to say…" She replied innocently as Tamaki ran around the corner noticing Haruhi crying and going to check on her.

"You never lay your hands on a lady, it's a sign of cowardice, especially if she doesn't intend to harm you, you lowlifes!" I exclaimed, clenching and unclenching my fists in an attempt to restrain myself.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it little girl?" The spiky haired one asked, suddenly becoming confident and pulling my chin up to stare me in the eyes.

"You really willing to find out, you bastard?!" I shouted out, flipping him over my shoulder and onto his chest, while I rammed my heel between his shoulders and pulled back on his arm, "Never touch me without permission." I hissed as the rest of the club came around the corner.

"Nee-chan, let them go, they were provoked." Haruhi said, standing up.

"He touched me and they hurt you and Renge." I said calmly, not releasing the dude wiggling under my foot as his friend spazzed out.

"Saki, let him go. It's not their fault and you know it." She said rubbing her eye, I looked at her and then back down at the guy on the floor and sighed as I let him go and stepped off of his back.

"Fine, but I don't ever want to see you near any of them again." I hissed at the two boys, glaring at them as they ran off. "Are you ok Haruhi?" I asked, going back into sweet, caring older sister mode while the guys gaped at me… that's like the third time today?

"Haruhi, are you in any pain?" Tamaki asked, getting in her face.

"Yeah, it's my contact…" She explained, rubbing at her eye. I walked away from the two and back over to the other boys, pushing the twins mouths closed as I approached.

"Did you really think I would travel the world with my family without learning how to defend myself?" I asked them rhetorically as I sat on the floor by their feet.

*CRASH*

"Huh?" The world said in sync.

"What'd you do to my camera?!" The camera man asked panicked.

"What? Is something wrong?" Renge asked sweetly, "I'm terribly sorry, but I can't allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence." Kyoya said gesturing to me. "I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge! Please stop being such a pest." He said bluntly.

"A pest?" She whispered, tears streaming down her face, "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate Kyoya! Why're you acting so differently now? Tell me why?"

"Because that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki explained.

"But does it really matter, Renge?" I asked, getting up just to go sit with her by the wall. "I mean I'm not what you expected either, but you still like me, right?"

"Who cares if Kyoya is a bit different then you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little."

"Dating Sims are fun, Renge, but getting to know real people is way more so, I should know." I said patting her back.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Saki you were so adorable in the film! I loved your nightgown, but are you really sick?!" The girls questioned me.

"Yes, unfortunately I am, though nowhere nearly as bad as we portrayed in the film." I said, smiling weakly as I glared at Kyoya. I asked him to cut my scene from the movie!

"But Saki you were so nice and sweet! I love how the movie brought out you true personality!"

"Well, I wouldn't say true… I'm not exactly that helpless." I admitted.

"Good day everyone!" Renge said, coming up behind my chair in the club room.

"Renge? But I thought you had gone back to France already." Tamaki asked/stated.

"…I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people! When you said it was fun getting to know people little by little you were talking about me! And I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner about your sexual orientation Saki! C'mon Haruhi, Saki, let's go to my house and play some games together! It's time you two got to know me better! Though I can't return your feelings Saki, hopefully we can remain close friends!"

"Whaa...?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm sorry, feelings?" I questioned skeptically as we were dragged out of the room.

"…A female companion not a girlfriend! She was better off with just Saki!" I heard Tamaki shout.

"I RESENT THAT!"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**What do you think? Is it ok? It's not horrible is it? Somebody read and review! Love me! I feel like Renge gets bashed too often so I sort of let this chapter have a mind of it's own... I know she's crazy but she isn't that bad.**

**YaoiRPAlley: Thank you for all the idea's they are brilliant and you are one of my official favorites! I offer you a cookie and Usa-chan plushy!**

**Kaylee-sempai: She is still puuuuuuure! Her lips have not been defiled! I have a plan for that! You'll love it!**

**Faithful5: That is coincidental!**

**~Sunstar Writer (4,000 and some words! Yay!)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**READ AND REVIEW! Some pranks are ahead so be prepared! Also, this chapter isn't very long, but It's the best I could do considering the Twins aren't in her class and I'm too lazy to write out a bunch of dialogue right now...**_

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

"Haruhi, I'm so bored!" I sobbed into my friends' jacket, clinging to her while she walked over to her hosting area and allowing myself to be dragged, sinking to the floor when she was stopped by the twins. I know they were talking, and most likely it was about something that I should be paying attention to but I'm so bored… and vaguely hungry. I really don't care right now. Oh hey, look Tamaki is yelling at the twins again… Wait…. Why is there a picture of me in my pajama's crying while I watch movies and hug my pets on the club website?

"Hey, what the hell?! Where did you even get that picture from?!" I demanded, blushing red as I inspected the picture… At least I'm not an ugly crier.

"Awww, Saki, you look so sweet!" Honey said as he and Mori inspected the photo.

"You know, staring at the picture really isn't helping this situation…" I mumbled, face palming.

"Cut it out, no more weird pictures of me and Saki. Just what do you take us for anyway?" Haruhi asked blankly.

"Isn't that obvious? You're our toys." The twins said in unison.

"Oh, please, if anything you two are my toys." I scoffed, patting their cheeks with a smile like the nice young lady I am.

"Riiiight, as we were saying, in order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life," Hikaru started, pulling me in between them both.

"One must find himself stimulating toys." Kaoru added.

"I am not your toy, ok!" Haruhi said, storming away while I smirked at the brothers. Allowing myself to sink back onto the floor and crawl over to sit on Haruhi's feet, bored, yet again and kind of ignoring the dude with the creepy voice who came into the club room from a door I've never noticed before. I like his cloak, I want one…

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked as I got back up and approached the guy.

"Hello, who are you and where can I buy a cloak like yours?" I asked holding out my hand to shake his while Tamaki panicked behind me.

"Umehito Nekozawa and you are the lovely Saki Shimizu. If you like we're having a sale on cloaks similar to mine at our club, of course the come in a variety of colors." He offered.

"Do they come in Indigo?" I asked, leaning on the door that was still closed while we talked and Tamaki tried to freak the others out.

"Of course, Indigo is such a pure and spiritual color…" He whispered creepily.

"I'll stop by sometime this week then, Nekozawa-senpai!" I said happily.

"Great, great, that is most terrific." He mumbled as he walked passed me up to Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Hey Haruhi, isn't Nekozawa-senpai awesome?! I mean he's all tall and dark! It's actually somewhat attractive…" I admitted aloud, leaning on her shoulder and ignoring the looks that everybody else was giving me.

"You're weird Saki."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, watching as the twins pointed their flashlights at Umehito and send him running back to his door. "That was rude." I said leaning on the back of Hikaru's chair while they ignored Tamaki.

"Who cares, it was fun, but we're bored now." They chorused.

"That makes three of us." I groaned, flopping across the seat into Kaoru's lap. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Let's go do something!" I whined, giving them puppy eyes.

"Hey Haruhi, we've got a favor to ask you." The twins called, drawing her attention to us.

"What is it?" She asked while I looked at them questioningly.

"The next time we get a day off," Hikaru started.

"Can we come over to your place to hang out?" Kaoru finished… that actually didn't sound like that bad of an idea.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"We're curious; we want to see where you live!" They admitted, standing up and dumping me in the chair.

"No way."

"Awww, pretty please?"

"No way, you guys are just going to make fun of me." She explained… I'll admit, it was a logical reason.

"No matter how much we beg you?"

"No way."

"I too have been thinking it's about time we pay our respects to our beloved Haruhi's family!" Tamaki input eloquently.

"No way in hell, senpai." She said blankly making me snort a bit as I tried to hold back my giggles.

"I can still come over whenever, right Haru-chan?" I asked walking passed them as I went to go bother Honey and Mori.

"Yeah sure, I mean you have a key." She said, dismissing me and leaving the boys shocked.

"Hi Saki! What are you doing?!" Honey asked when I walked over to join their group.

"Not much, I'm extremely bored, I thought the twins would provide some entertainment but they got side tracked by Haruhi so… Hey is that chocolate cake with strawberries?" I asked, eying a piece of cake that was sitting by itself on the tray.

"Yeah Saki, you want it? It's the last piece." He taunted, holding the plate out for me.

"Your girls don't mind? None of you wanted it right?" I asked them cutely, they all shook their head no.

"Honey if you give me that cake not only will you be my new favorite host but if you ever need me too I will clean our entire mansion for a year." I stated, focusing an intense glare at the cake and fork that he was handing to me.

"Haha, there's no need for that, Saki! Come sit down with me and Takashi!" He offered, making room for me between them.

"Thank you I love you sooo much right now, my adorable bunny loving senpai!" I cried out when the first forkful of cake hit my taste buds. I could just feel the little hearts and flowers surrounding my face as I enjoyed the yummy goodness that was this deluxe cake. *"My god it's like making out with the gods of dessert!" I exclaimed, wiggling around in excitement as I savored my cake, allowing myself to lean on Mori while I scarfed it down.

"Haha, Saki you're so cute! Isn't she ladies?" Honey asked.

"Of course!"

"Saki you enjoy your desserts with almost as much excitement as Honey!"

"You must really love that cake!" They giggled, teasing me in a friendly manner.

"Haha, I can't deny that. I have a stash of candy hidden in the back room and if you look through random cupboards in my house you can find sweets everywhere!" I told them, licking at the frosting on my lips.

"Tea?" Mori asked, offering me a cup and a napkin.

"Yes, thank you, Mori!" I responded courteously bowing my head to him. "Aren't the host boys the best?" I asked turning back to the giggling girls, and even motioning for the few quieter ones to pay some attention.

"That's true!"

"They're all so good looking!"

"And so kind and gentlemanly!"

"I'm surprised you can handle spending so much time with them Saki, without fall in love, or at least gaining a crush on one." One of the quieter girls pointed out.

"Oh but you see, that's the thing. I do have a crush on one of them, I'm not about to admit to who with two club members sitting right here, but it's truly impossible not to at least end up liking somebody when you're with them so often. Of course I stand no chance, I mean look at them all!" I said gesturing to all the individual hosts in turn, "And then look at you! And me, I'd be way out of my league." I sighed.

"That's not true Saki! I'll be your boyfriend!" Honey said, grabbing my arm and looking at me in earnest all cutesy like.

"Oh, Honey, that's not necessary, you and Haruhi are the two that I know will always love me, even if it's not in a romantic way. And no offense, but I wasn't actually referring to you!" I said sheepishly, waving off his offer.

"Awww, Honey, that's so sweet to offer yourself for the sake of your friend!" The girls started fangirling and I took that as my cue to leave.

"Well, thank you for the cake and the company, but if you'll excuse me I think world war 3 just started between the twins so I need to go handle that." I said cordially, going over to pull them into a timeout corner.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, Renge, the twins starting world war 3?" I asked casually walking up to my two female friends.

"Er, yeah, something like that…" Haruhi answered while Renge mumbled to herself about love squares.

"YOUR MAMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE-UP!"

"Oooooooooh, they played the 'your mama' card! And it's even more messed up because they have the same mama!" I exclaimed.

"That's it! We're over!" They shouted, turning away from each other. I, being a terrific friend oof course, followed Kaoru out of the room to make sure he was okay.

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Lunch Time**

"Haruhi… forgot she was supposed to meet me in the courtyard, didn't she?" I said aloud to myself as I walked toward the Refectory. Apparently the entire Host Club was in there. Haruhi included. Oh food and furniture fight!

"Yay! Food fight!" I called out, running over and jumping into the fray, allowing myself to be thrown back and forth between the feuding brothers, and waving at Honey as he was throw in too. Of course Mori had to come after us, which I guess is okay for safety reasons but… "Ohmigosh Mori wasn't that so much fun?!" I asked, giggling excited as he carried me bridal style away from the commotion.

"….." He sighed and gave me a sharp look.

"Okay, okay, no more jumping into food and furniture fights." I mumbled, pouting.

"I think I'm going to go eat in my classroom after all, you coming Saki?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming! Later boys, don't get swept up again Honey!" I warned, patting their faces before running after my friend. "Don't forget Kyoya, I'm going to be late for club today! I'm going to Nekozawa's club after final hour to buy myself that cloak!" I said with a wave.

* * *

"I'm baaaack! Did I miss anything important?" I asked with an evil smirk, waving around the other Belzeneff curse dolls I had gotten at the Black Magic Club. "So did it work?" I asked leaning on the door frame as I watched twins waved at me.

"Yeah, it did, thanks for providing us with the materials, Saki." The Hikaru started.

"And the script." Kaoru finished as they weaved themselves into each other's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru, even though I was just following our script… I said such awful things to you! I'm not fit to be your brother."

"Don't say that, Hikaru, I was so worried I couldn't live with myself if I thought I would ever hurt you." They continued speaking sappy things to each other as I waltzed up to the rest of the group.

"You've gotta be kidding! You mean you've been faking it this whole time?!" Honey yelled while Tamaki and Haruhi were in a depression/shock on the floor.

"We didn't have anything else to do! We were bored!" The twins laughed evilly while I giggled.

"Twins with too much time on their hands are the devil…" Tamaki gasped out as Kyoya and Mori turned to me questionably.

"Saki, you helped them?" Haruhi asked, looking at me in desperation.

"Kyoya might, but I'm not sure if the rest of you knew this; when the twins and I were children, before they went completely evil and bonkers, I used to play with them, and we were best friends because I could tell them apart, even without the wigs and different outfits… After all, who do you think taught them how to prank people?" I asked smiling mischievously as I put the hood to my cloak up.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**What do you think? Plot twist or something, right? Tomorrow i will be focusing on updating one of my other Fics, not sure which but I'll try to get out something for Fire Fox too, alright?**

**6Angel-Wings6: Thank you very much for that. Glad you like the story!**

**YaoiRPAlley: You give me waaaaay too many good idea's you are my new Fanfic buddy! Yay!**

**Kaylee-sempai: Yeah, it is pretty awesome... :D**

**bloodydarkangel: I'm updating I'm updating! Patience reader! Just chillax! Keep reviewing and you get the perks of being an honorary member of the "People who encourage Sunstar by reviewing" club!**

**Kso12:You haven't reviewed "officially" But you did compliment the story and encourage this chapter so thanks for that :D**

***I was going to use the phrase "like an orgasm in your mouth" but considering how shy and girly honey and Mori fans at the club are described as; I didn't think it would sit too well with their innocent ears**


	10. Chapter 10

_**READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU!**_

* * *

"I'm not going to lie; as revealing as this costume is, I think the twins did an excellent job on it! Plus I get to be a genie today!" I exclaimed excitedly, pulling my hair into the head piece properly and adding the accessories (and cool veil), before adjusting the top of the outfit and walking out of the changing area.

"Wow Saki! You look so pretty, ne, Takashi?" Honey asked, pulling on his cousin's shoulder sash-thingy.

"I still think it's a bit revealing; like wearing a bikini with lace pants, but you gotta admit; I rock it!" I exclaimed, spinning to give them a full view, both gave it a thumbs' up.

"You really do look good in Indigo, Saki!"

"Here. This too." Takashi said, handing me a long silvery, sleeveless, overcoat with Dark blue flowers that tied at the waist with a matching sash in a true Arabian style.

"Wow, this is gorgeous!" I gasped out, carefully taking the coat from the taller boy, "is this silk? Where did it come from? I know Kyoya didn't order it, he wouldn't. Is it a loan or something?" I asked, confused.

"Nuh-uh, Takashi and I saw it in a boutique yesterday! It reminded us of your costume so we bought it!" Honey said cutely.

"Oh wow, really?! But why? I'm not going to be assassinated or anything am i?" I panicked.

"No silly! It's because you're our friend! Takashi thought it would look cute on you!" Honey giggled.

"Oh, well. Thank you. Both of you, it's gorgeous. I love it! This was very thoughtful of you!" I smiled, taking off the little coverlet thing that had come with the costume and replacing it with my new overcoat, leaving the front open while I tied the sash under my bosoms.

"C'mon you two! The doors will open any moment!" Honey giggled running off out of the back room.

"My veil isn't crooked, is it senpai?" I asked, messing with the head piece as we walked calmly towards the door.

"…" He adjusted the veil slightly, brushing my cheek lightly before giving me the ok.

"Alright, and all my props are in my bottle! Perfect!" I laughed running out to the large bottle shaped tent set up behind where the hosts were gathered and leaning on the side of it, ready to greet the guests. Oh look the door is opening!

"Welcome to the Ouran Host club!" The others greeted.

"Welcome, guest!" I greeted in my excessively happy and helpful tone, walking up to the door to help the young boy up.

"Oh, it's just a kid." Hikaru scoffed.

"Not only that, it's just a boy." Kaoru added.

"Be kind to the young master you two vagabonds!" I scolded, leading the kid further into the room.

"Cut the crap Saki." The twins chorused.

"Meh!" I said, sticking my tongue out at them.

"What's wrong little boy? Did you come to my palace in search of something?" Tamaki asked elegantly gesturing me to his side considering we were both really into the roles we were given this cosplay day.

"A-are you the king of this place?" The kid asked, causing Tamaki to perk up and my insides to die knowing this poor kid was going to turn into a 'favorite.'

"Come closer, lost one. What was it you just called me little boy?" He asked.

"The king." The kid said flatly.

"The king! Yes, I am the king of the Ouran Host club! Long live the host king!" Tamaki announced with stars in his eyes while I just looked at him oddly.

"I'm an elementary 5th year, Shiro Takaoji! I want the host club king to take me on as an apprentice!" The kid, Shiro, demanded, shocking everybody.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"Hey Amaya! I didn't know you were bidding for a tutoring slot! Congrats on getting it, though I'm sorry you had to spend so much money! Kyoya tells me that the competition for my time only seems to be increasing1 I've had to go to the library 5 times today to meet boys who didn't want to come into the club room but paid for a tutoring session! So anyways, what do you need help with today?" I asked clearing up some of the scrap papers from my previous appointment so she would have room to set down her books.

"Oh, well, I only really need help with the one assignment. You see I was going to ask if you would help me edit this essay that I wrote for my History class. It's about Edo era Japan." Amaya said quietly in her small voice.

"Oh, Amaya you are just too cute!" I squealed, patting her cheek as I took the paper from her and started reading through it, first for grammar, then fact checking though I needed my laptop for a few sections of that. "You forgot to mention that Samurai were expected to follow the Bushido code, and I found a few grammatical errors, but other than that, this is excellent! Have you ever considered becoming a writer or a historian?" I asked sincerely, handing her back the essay about twenty minutes later.

"Er, no, not really… Saki, why is that girl running away from Tamaki?" Amaya asked.

"I… don't know. Why don't you work on fixing up the rest of you essay, maybe you can add some more interesting bits about art from the Edo period. I'm going to see what on earth they are doing. I'll be right back." I excused myself, leaving her with a fresh notebook and pens to write with as I investigated the goings on.

"HEY SHIRO-CHAN?! WANT TO HAVE A PIECE OF CAKE WITH ME?" Honey asked brightly, jumping on the kids back, "We've got three kinds! Chocolate, strawberry, and lime!"

"Hey back off! What grade are you in anyways? Why are you wearing a High school uniform?" Shiro asked nastily.

"Something wrong Mitsukuni?" Mori asked, casting a shadow over the two boys.

"That's not fair! A little kid like you isn't supposed to have a cool older friend like him!" Shiro barked.

"Hey, Mori! You're cool!" I pointed out, giving him a thumbs' up while patting the crying Honey's back comfortingly.

"Oh and what, is the pretty older girl your girlfriend or something too?!" He demanded, getting frustrated.

"No, we're his parents." I said seriously with a blank face, grabbing Takashi's hand as the kid backed away in shock. I saw the twins laughing, Kyoya smirking, and Tamaki freaking out about what I said over on the sidelines, even Honey was giggling a bit behind me, though I'm pretty sure Takashi was blushing, just the slightest.

"Oh, are you alright?" Haruhi asked when the kid bumped into her. "I know; it's kind of hard getting used to all the weirdoes around here, though Saki is usually better behaved. It took me a while to get used to all the craziness so don't freak out I'm sure you'll get used to it." She assured the kid as I walked over to the sidelines to check on Amaya. "Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked when he didn't respond."

"Are you a cross dresser?" He asked seriously. I laughed at the impending damage that ensued thanks to Tamaki and the Twins.

"Haruhi that's another 100,000 yen." Kyoya said.

"Huh?!"

"I've got this one Kyoya!" I offered pulling my credit card out of the breast pocket on my blazer while the idiot trio locked the kid in 'isolation' A.K.A. a cage. And five seconds later after a few flattering comments, the kid was back out of the cage. Tamaki is not good with kids.

"…You and I are so much alike!" Tamaki said. Poor kid.

"Alright Amaya, I'll see you later!" I waved her out.

"Then you'll help me become the kind of host that can make any woman happy?"

"Of course making women happy is the sole purpose of being a host. If this is what you really want, Shiro, then you'll have to figure out how to use the material you already have." Tamaki explained.

"What does that mean?"

"You see, here at the Ouran Host Club our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the romantic needs of our guests. For example there is Tamaki, who is the princely type; there's the strong silent type; the boy Lolita type; the little devil type; and the cool type. It's all about variety, and now our group is complete with the addition of Haruhi, the natural, and Saki, the Forbidden Fruit type." Kyoya explained.

"What?" I asked, looking at him questioningly. What the heck does that even mean? Forbidden Fruit type? Hey look, Renge! Oh cool! She has a platform! "Hey Renge!" I greeted, ignoring the conversation she was having with the boys as I jumped onto her platform to watch the 'training.'

My god that poor kid… I thought to myself as I watched him be drawn on and pushed around like a dummy in a dojo.

"My that was outstanding; I never knew you were such a great coach, Renge." Tamaki praised.

"Hey, Renge, what does it mean to be an Forbidden Fruit type?" I asked stepping onto her platform with her.

"Why Saki, my dear friend, to be a Forbidden fruit means that you are desirable to virtually everybody, yet some of your characteristics make you off limits, such as you being a girl, other girls might like you, but it's a taboo! And any guy who likes you would be intimidated because you hang out with a group of attractive males all day!" Renge laughed, her platform slowly lowering into the ground, as I sweat dropped.

"Er, thanks for explaining that…" I said, hopping off of the thing to discuss this new information with Haruhi.

* * *

"Why did I even have to come?! That's my question!" I asked, fuming as I walked down the hall in the stupid brown uniform, my hair once again in pigtails. "And this skirt is too short! I couldn't even pull off being a middle school student in middle school, why would I look like one now that I've grown?" I complained while Honey dragged me down the hall with Haruhi, staring back at the door way that I knew the guys were hiding behind with a desperate pleading look.

"But Saki, how short were you in middle school?" Honey asked.

"The last year I was 5ft 2." I said, looking at him in confusion.

"So what do you mean you've grown?" He asked.

"Er…." I trailed off turning to Haruhi for help.

"Hey is that it?" She asked.

"This is it! Shiro-Chan's classroom! When I was in elementary school this was my classroom too!" Honey-senpai exclaimed running into the room as Haruhi and I strode in quietly.

"There's nobody here."

"Good, nobody can see me wearing this stupid thing! I don't even really like wearing pink!" I sobbed leaning on Haruhi's shoulder while the guys walked into the class all noisy like.

"I hate you all so much right now!" I sobbed sinking to my knee's while Haruhi scolded them about being loud and questioned the reasoning behind us wearing these damned uniforms.

"Shh! Shut up guys!" I whispered as we all ducked down.

"Keep your lips zipped!" Haruhi said, zipping her lips in her cute way and making the idiot trio blush. "It's alright he's gone, but you guys, we came here to get the scoop on Shiro, so what do you think we should do now?"

"Well, here's something interesting." Kyoya pointed out, indicating a picture of Shiro and a little girl sitting at a piano together.

"Hey it's Shiro!" Haruhi pointed out the obvious.

"So he's in the classical music club." Kyoya stated.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself, it's nice to see him with a smile on his face; I had no idea he could look so sweet." Haruhi said.

"Yeah…" Tamaki said.

"Well, I'm no longer needed here, so when you guys are done, I'll be in the club room, not wearing this stupid middle school outfit!" I said with a bright smile, leaving them all in there stoic silence now that I got the gist of what was going on.

* * *

I waited in the club room for the others, I had changed into my 'civilian' clothing as I liked to call my non uniform clothes, consisting of black shorts, an indigo tank top, white lace over shirt and a jean jacket, my cowboy boots still planted firmly on my feet.

"What is your problem you big idiot?!" Shiro shouted startling me out of my thoughts as Tamaki threw him on the couch next to me.

"I'm sorry, but you're the idiot! You said you wanted me to teach you how to make women happy but that's not it, is it? You're not concerned with the happiness of just any woman; you've got your sights set on one woman in particular. You only care about one, and that's Hina Kamishiro" Tamaki revealed, "But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help you with that. Listen Shiro, I know that I told you it's the job of a host to make women happy, but when you care for someone you must find the courage to express what Is in your heart. You have to tell her how you feel about her, you didn't come to me looking to become a full-fledged host, you want to be a full-fledged man." Tamaki stated.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I've run out of time; I just, I wanted to hear her play before she left for good, that's all." Shiro admitted sadly. And then Tamaki revealed that there actually is a piano in this music room! Who knew? And wow, could Tamaki play! I want to get in on this action! I thought to myself, walking over to sit next to him on the bench and started playing the harmonic half of the music.

"Wow, Saki, how long have you known how to play the piano?" Honey asked, skipping up to me with Mori in tow when we finished playing.

"I started taking lessons when I was 10, before that I tried the violin. I sounded like a dying cat…" I admitted sheepishly.

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 3,**

**3 P.M.**

I escorted young Ms. Hina Kamishiro to the 3rd music room in the high school, I was wearing a black skirt with a white collared shirt, and an off white blazer and striped red and gold tie along with some gold flats, for once in my life removing my favored cowboy boots.

"Hina, Go ahead, open it." I smiled at her, as I gestured her ahead of me to the door.

"Welcome princess." The boys (and Haruhi) greet bowing cordially, as the door opened, blowing rose petals at her and myself. "We've been waiting."

"I present to you, Shiro Takaoji's piano recital." Tamaki announced grandly, "If you'll please, princess." Tamaki ushered her to the second piano.

"Let's play together, Hina." Shiro offered with a giant smile.

"Okay!" She said, happily, and they played beautifully.

"Wow, they play beautifully." I sighed, leaning into Mori's side as I watched, entranced.

"Yeah."

* * *

**10 DAYS LATER**

"Wow, seems Shiro is really popular with those girls, huh? Too bad nobody can replace Mitsukuni Haninozuka in my heart as the most adorable person ever!" I exclaimed, grabbing him in a spinning hug.

"Hahaha!" He giggled, "Really, Saki?"

"Of course, Honey! Nobody could ever beat you in a cuteness contest!" I stated.

"What about Takashi?" He asked, looking up at his taller cousin. I looked too, inspecting the tall boy.

"Takashi Morinozuka is not cute. He is very attractive and handsome, wild even to a certain extent, but cute is not the right word, Honey." I giggled, setting him down and mussing his hair and smirking at Mori before walking away.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**I don't really like this episode but i think i did an okjob!**

**Guest: Thank you! I hope it's worth following!**

**Fantasyfan100: Thank you very much!**

**~Sunstar Writer**


	11. Chapter 11

_**READ AND REVIEW! AND I'LL LOVE YOU! YOU MAY EVEN GET A COOKIE TOO!**_

* * *

"NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M PUTTING THAT ON! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME YOU DEMONIC MAIDS!" I screamed from the girls changing room, trying to hide from the twins' twin maids that were trying to shove me into either a string bikini or a pile of strings. I couldn't tell but... Just no. No way. I may have welcomed this break, but I am NOT wearing that. "Let me pick one out for myself at least!" I argued.

"Humph, fine!" They pouted, choosing instead to target Haruhi who was just thrown into the room with me.

"Oh, I like this one!" I exclaimed grabbing a two piece with blue board shorts and a black halter bikini top with a rose on the left breast and hiding behind a curtain to change. "Good luck trying to get out of the strings Haruhi!" I yelled to the poor panicked girl. "Thanks for bringing so many swimsuits for us to choose from guy, and may I say your maids are almost as evil and malicious as you are!" I giggled, staring up at the twins, "Hey, er, what's wrong with Tamaki?" I asked, nudging his head with my toe as I held the beach ball under my arm.

"Who knows; Hey since when do you have a piercing?" They asked, pointing at my belly button.

"Since I went to India…?" I said, trying to think back to just when I had gotten the little sapphire stud.

"Oh, well it looks good! We're going to go change. See you out there, Saki!" They saluted.

"Later!" I called, skipping down the walkway until I could see the pool. "Ooh! Wow, Kyoya, it's so pretty!" I complimented, standing under the umbrella with him as I took in the aqua garden.

"Yes, it is rather nice, isn't it? Why don't you go play in the water with Honey and Mori, Saki? I was under the impression that you rather enjoy playing in the water."

"Oh, I do! But I wanted to get a drink from the juice bar first. Did you want anything?"

"Yes, if you'll please, I would rather like an pineapple orange juice. One with a little umbrella." He specified.

"You got it, Kyoya!" I called, kicking my beach ball into the water as I went to get us each a juice. When I came back, everybody but Haruhi, and my fellow 2nd years was in the pool. "Hey Haruhi! Are you going to swim?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm not into theme parks."

"Suit yourself, maybe tomorrow we can hang out in a kiddie pool instead!" I laughed, running into the water to play with Honey and Mori.

"Saki-chan! You look so cute in your swimsuit!" Honey-senpai complimented.

"Thanks Honey! The twins only brought two pieces in my size! I think they're out to get me." I confided, trying to cover up my tummy the best I could so the 3rd years wouldn't notice the tiny stud in my navel. I don't need anybody to make any stupid comments, and I really don't want to have to put the effort into bashing anybody's head in today.

"That does sound like something the twins would do, but I'm glad because you look super cute!" Honey giggled, splashing around in the water like a kid.

"Oh wow, Look at that bird!" I said, pointing to a tree and drawing the boys' attention that way.

"Hmm…"Mori grunted, both boys following me out of the water so we could watch it fly away, or at least Mori did. Honey went to go get Haruhi.

"It's so pretty!" I whispered, mystified as I watched the creature fly over the tree line.

"Ah." Mori agreed, picking me up and carrying me over to where the others were gossiping.

"Er, Mori Senpai, I know I've said this before but you are aware that I can walk…. Right?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"Ah." He repeated, smirking a bit as he glanced down at me.

"Meh." I grunted back, sticking my tongue out at him.

"…It is not decent for a lady to walk around half naked in front of boys-…" Tamaki ranted only to be cut off when the twins pointed out that Haruhi and I were standing right behind him.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not a lady and therefore can walk around 'half naked,' Tamaki?" I questioned, irritated beyond norm right now.

"Er, no, Saki, that's not what I meant at all. Only you're so much bigger than Haruhi-…"

"I'm only an inch taller. Are you calling me fat, Tamaki?" I asked deadly calm.

"No, no, no, Saki! That's not what I meant at all, only you're so much more capable of handling yourself!" He explained in a panic while I stared at him blankly.

"You're an idiot." I said blankly, going to join Honey and Mori in the current pool. "Go Honey! Go Mori! Woo-hoo!" I cheered, ignoring Renge for once as she explained to my less than observant friends how Honey actually wasn't as innocent as he likes to appear. But that's alright; his manipulative, calculating and somewhat evil mind is shoved into an adorable body, so I can deal with it!

"Come on, Saki! Come play with us!" Honey called to me as he and Mori started swimming against the current.

"Haha! Alright Honey! But I'm going to try to stay a bit ahead; I don't want to get in Mori's way!" I explained, walking against the current to stand In front of the two boys and waving at them coyly. "Bet you can't catch up, Mori!" I joked, as I too started swimming against the currents.

"Haha, look Takashi! She swims just like you!" I heard Honey call before a grunt was heard and I felt two hands grab my sides.

"Ahh!" I shrieked, laughing when I realized it was just Mori bringing me over to swim with Honey while he got out for a bit. "Warn a girl next time, Senpai!"

"Right." He said, with a small smile, watching us play before walking over to the others.

"Hey, Honey-senpai, you ever wonder if banana peels are evil? I mean I know it sounds weird but I've noticed that a lot of people tend to slip on them in this club." I pointed out.

"You're right!" He said astonished, covering his mouth with his hands in shock, "Maybe they're aliens…" He said seriously before we both started laughing. What is that rumbling noise? I looked around to investigate before I noticed Honey staring behind me with a scared look.

"Honey what is it-… AHHH!" I screamed, as me and the small third year were swept down the current pool by the water, "Ohmigod this is both terrifying and thrilling!" I shouted above the sound of the wave right before we went under. After that it just sort of went blank.

* * *

"Saki? Saki?! SAKI WAKE UP!" I heard a voice cry out the sound was muffled by my stomach, it sounded so sad.

"Humph? Five more minutes 'Kiko… My head hurts." I groaned out rolling onto my side and curling into a ball.

"Saki! You're finally awake! I thought you weren't going to wake up!" Honey-senpai sobbed into my chest, hugging me around the middle as best he could.

"Huh, Honey-senpai? What happened? Where are we? Where's everybody else?" I questioned, sitting up slowly and patting rubbing his back soothingly. He sniffled a couple more times before looking up at me with a more serious look in his eye.

"Something happened while we were in the current pool and a big wave washed us away from the others! You hit your head really hard on one of the turns, but I managed to keep you above water so you shouldn't have any problems breathing. But you might need stitches, it was bleeding earlier." He said seriously.

"Really?" I asked pulling my hand up to touch my head, "Oww, fudge monkeys, yeah, that'll need stitches. What should we do now though?" I asked him, sitting cross legged and staring up at him as a look of determination flashed over his features.

"We need to go look for the others! I'm sure Takashi is worried about us." Honey said firmly.

"Alright; whatever you say, senpai!" I saluted, standing up slowly to follow him through the jungle.

* * *

"Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns! Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?!" I sang quietly to myself as me and Honey walked happily though the jungle hand in hand.

"Wow Saki, you sing really pretty! But was that the song from Mulan?" Honey asked.

"Eh, yeah! Yeah it is. I know a lot of kid's songs. I used to sing them to my brother and sisters when we were younger." I explained sheepishly.

"Do you know the one from Snow White?" He asked excitedly.

"You mean the one that goes: One song, I have but one song, One song, only for you; One heart, tenderly beating, ever entreating constant and true…." I sang with a small smile as I strived to imitate Snow Whites unique voice, "Or the one that she sings that goes: Someday my prince will come, someday we'll meet again, and away to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever I know…"

"Both! I love Snow White she's my favorite, even though the witch is really mean and scary! Her animal friends are so cute!" Honey gushed.

"Haha, I personally love beauty and the beast! It's such a cute story! Even if the Beast is a jerk at the beginning. He learns to love, you know?" I asked, explaining my reasoning with passion filled movements.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Honey asked, both of us looking up at the sky just as it started to rain.

"Oh man…." I huffed.

"Come on Saki! Let go in there!" Honey said pointing out to a hollowed out area in the roots of a tree where it didn't seem like there was anything living or any water falling.

"Alrigh-… Hold On honey, I'll be right back!" I called running over to another tree where I saw a small snake being attacked by a bird. "Hey, hey, hey! Break it up!" I called, scaling the tree to rescue the poor baby; it was only about 10 inches long. "Shoo! Stupid majestic flying beast!" I hissed, grabbing the snake and shimmying back down the tree with it on my arm. "Look Honey, a baby boa python! Isn't he cute?" I asked, curling up under the tree with my friend and my snake.

"Wow Saki, it's so pretty! Do you think Kyoya will let you keep it?" Honey asked as the snake coiled up my arm and started sniffing at my neck with its tongue.

"He better, I just climbed up there with my head bashed open. My entire relaxation day has been thrown out of whack! This makes a good consolation prize." I joked, nudging the smaller boy. "Hey, did I ever tell you that I met your brother? He seems nice." I changed the topic.

"You've met Chika-chan?! Isn't he the coolest? He's getting to be really good at Karate and Judo!" Honey complimented sincerely.

"Yeah, he really is. I watched him in the school dojo a few weeks ago. He let me spar with a practice dummy. You should tell him I say hi when you get home." I stated.

"Alright, Saki, I will! But let's get going for now. The rain is starting to let up." He smiled kindly at me.

"Yes sir!" I said, standing and wiping my hands off my board shorts as my snake crawled u my arm and into the space between my cleavage. "Awww, poor thing, must be cold." I murmured under my breath, eyes wide as I looked down the halter top.

"Wow, Saki. You seem surprisingly ok with that." Honey said, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Why wouldn't I be, it's either he stay's warm or he di-a-a-Achoo!" I sneezed.

"Awww! You sneeze like a kitty!" Honey laughed.

"Haha, yeah…" I mumbled dizzily as I tried to get the world to stop spinning.

"Do you here that Saki?! Quick, follow me!" Honey whispered taking to the tree's as I stumbled along the ground dizzily, my equilibrium thrown off by my bash to the head and mind boggling sneeze. "Oi, why is the world spinning?" I giggled, stumbling into a clearing and falling into something hard and muscly. "Oh, hey Mori, Haruhi! We were just looking for you!" I said happily before I noticed the people in black falling from the sky. "OH MY GOD!" I panicked, jumping onto Mori's back in an attempt to hide as I freaked out a bit.

"You! Hand over the boy and young woman now! If you refuse we'll remove them forcefully!" The men in black ordered Mori, pointing large guns at us all.

"Hey, hold on!" Haruhi called as a guy grabbed her arm, Mori flipped him into the bushes.

"Oww! Watch it buddy!" I yelled jabbing the guy in the neck when he tried to grab me off of Mori's back.

"The suspect is resisting! Prepare to fir warning shots!" They commanded.

"Takashi, Haru-chan, Saki-chan, out of the way!" I heard Hone yell as he came swinging from the tree tops and kicking a guy in the face.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, pipsqueak?"

"Woo-hoo! Go Honey-senpai!" I cheered from Mori's back, watching over the giant's head with a large grin on my face.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with! Picking on my friends is bad, got it?!" He scolded the men in black.

"Hey Mori, do you think those guys are ninja's?" I asked jumping off of his back to go poke one with a stick.

"No, I don't think so." He responded.

"Haruhi!" I heard Tamaki squeal alerting us to the approach of the rest of our friends.

"Hey, look, it's Tama-chan!" Honey pointed out as Tamaki glomped my girlfriend.

"Hey Haruhi, guess what I found in the jungle?!" I asked, pulling her away from the blonde as the twins inspected the men in black.

"What?" She asked.

"Look!" I exclaimed, reaching my hand into my swim suit top and pulling out the little snake for her to see.

"Wow, Saki, that's really neat." She said with a small smile.

"Kyoya, can I keep him? Please? Consider him insurance that I won't sue for bashing my head open today!" I giggled happily.

"You did what?!"

"…" They all (minus Mori who just looked concerned, and Honey who already knew this) exclaimed, the twins checking my head for bumps.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I lost a bit of blood, but I think it'll just need some stitching." I explained, pushing them away from my sore head.

"Let me see, Saki." Mori demanded, grabbing my upper arm and pulling me closer so he could inspect the damage… he said my name! It sounds nice coming from him….

"No worries, Senpai! Honey took care of me." I smiled as Honey started explaining the entirety of what went on to the others.

"Takashi! You did an amazing job of taking care of Haru-chan! I bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?" Honey asked, patting Mori's head.

"I don't know if I'd say that." Mori responded looking over to where Haruhi and I were talking.

"…but seriously Kyoya, can I have the snake?" I asked, turning to the demon lord.

* * *

"You know maybe we should go to the beach next." Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah, the beach would be nice!" Kaoru agreed.

"You, idiots! Haruhi's not interested in anything like that, and I'm sure by now Saki is bored of all this water mess." Tamaki berated.

"Actually, I might like to go to the beach. I may not be into this silly water park, but I like the ocean, it would be nice to go to the beach. And it's so pretty." Haruhi refuted.

"Yeah, not to mention the feeling of sand between your toes! The smell of salt water! And all the cool shells you can find!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, alright; then that's where we'll go next time!" Tamaki announced.

"We're all gonna go to the beach Tama-chan? That ought to be fun, don't you think?" Honey asked.

"Yeah." Mori replied with a gentle smile on his face, as he looked at his cousin.

"Ooh! I can't wait! Hopefully I'll be fully patched up by then!" I exclaimed, jumping around excitedly as I pointed to the bandages wrapped around my head. "Achooo...! Heh heh heh, excuse me…" I giggled, "C'mon Haruhi, sleep over at my place tonight!" I grabbed her and ran to the exit before the guys could get a word in edge wise. Well, today was a lot of fun!

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_**First i shall address those of you who reviewed:**_

_**Faithful5-I loved some of you, but others i don't know that well so I'm kind of iffy about using the "L" word**_

_**Kso12- I'm going I'm going!**_

_**YaoiRPAlley- Stop giving would be spoilers! :P Also, glad you like the way i described it because thats what i thought when i heard it. Saki's taboo!**_

_**laughing jill (guest?)- Why a four year old on crack? why not a 5 year old? or 6 year old? what does a 4 year old on crack even laugh like?! and most importantly; do penguins have knee's? Lol, glad you like it! Read on bro!**_

_**Kaylee-Sempai- I didn't answer your question from the other day, but i get these chapters done and out so fast mainly because i wing it. I honestly have no clue what I'm doing half the time XD**_

_**Okay, so now that's done, What did you guy's think? Do you think i did okay on this chapter? I rewrote parts of it twice because they didn't fit right, but i think it's better now! I would like to personally dedicate this chapter to YaoiRPAlley because you help me out so much with idea's and you're as clumsy as I am, also, for the record, this and the next chapter, were based off of idea's that she fed my poor tiny mind... Oh yeah, and thank you to everybody who has been favorite-ing and following my story. my email has been getting blown up with notifications from here, and it both gives me the urge to write and a faint annoyance because i don't like having so many e-mails in my inbox. Anywho...READ ON MY PEOPLE! READ ON AND I SHALL RULE THEE! Or not.. it's whatever, you know?**_

_**~Sunstar Writer**_

_**P.S. Oh yeah! And I'm taking story suggestions, just things that you would like to see. I'm not guaranteeing that i will add them all because of what i already want to do with this story, but i can probably incorporate a few if you want to give them up! K. thanks! Bye!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**READ AND REVIEW! I ACTUALLY TOOK SOME TIME THINKING ABOUT AND WRITING THIS ONE OUT, WITH THE HELP OF MY LOVELY ASSISTANT, YaoiRPAlley! Thanks darlin! You're the best :D**_

* * *

I danced happily into the club room, listening to a mixed playlist of a C.D. with my giant headphones covering my ears and muffling the sounds of everybody, I didn't notice the giant collection of swimsuits until I ran smack into one and fell back on my bum.

"Oww, dude! What's up with all these frilly swimsuits?" I asked, pulling the head phones down so I could hear whatever illogical explanation my idiots would come up with.

"Apparently we're going to the beach…" Haruhi deadpanned while the twins started shoving swimsuits out of the way in a pursuit for a good one for me, apparently.

"I'm sorry but is that a bikini made out of sea shells?" I asked blankly, pointing at the suit Mori was staring at in a confused manner.

"Yes, but that wouldn't fit you!" Kaoru said.

"It would be much too small for your well-endowed chest, Saki." Hikaru pointed out.

"We suggest this one!" They chorused pulling a dark blue, strapless, one piece with a sweet heart neckline, and white lace trimming on the top to the front. "It will enhance your model-esque figure without showing off your naval piercing and the scar you have on your hip!" They pointed out.

"I can't believe you guys even noticed that scar, it's so faded by now. Thanks guys, I'll take it!" I smiled, inspecting the suit from all angels. "Hey, why does Tamaki have a bat?"

* * *

"OKINAWA! OKINAWA! OKINAWA!" I giggled skipping out of the limo ahead of the other hosts. "THE BEACH!" I sang, twirling around in a Tamaki-like fashion before glomping Haruhi, "isn't it just gorgeous, my dear?" I mock cried.

"Saki, please don't do that. You scare me when you act like Tamaki-senpai." She said bluntly sending the host king into his corner of woe.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly, "Look, Leviathan! The ocean! Your very first vacation with mama…" I cooed to the snake that was curled around my upper arm. Yes, that's right, Kyoya let me keep him! Gotta love the shadow king at times….

"Come on, Saki, let's go set up our umbrella's." Haruhi pointed to a nice sunny spot along the beach.

"Alright I suppose! This looks like a perfect place to collect seashells!" I smiled, arms loaded with my beach supplies.

"Haruhi, I wouldn't change quite yet, our guests will be arriving shortly to join us." Kyoya said, smiling sadistically."

"You invited guests?!" I exclaimed.

* * *

"Hahaha! Isn't the water gorgeous?!" I exclaimed, diving under and flipping my hair as I came back up, smiling flirtingly at the ladies who had designated me for today. "Remember, don't be too hard on me today, I'm still recovering from a concussion!" I smiled sheepishly.

"Everybody is having so much fun!"

"Your swim suit looks so cute on you Saki!"

"I feel so bad that you injured yourself like that but at least you're alright now!"

"I wonder Why Haruhi is sitting by himself over there?" A few girls commented and gossiped.

"Haruhi is very modest about showing off his body; he is very bashful; especially in front of so many beautiful ladies, such as you!" I giggled cutely putting my hair in a single ponytail to keep it from tickling my back.

"Oh wow! You really think so? Saki you're so MOE!" they fawned making large waves in the water as they jumped up and down.

"Oh look, Ladies! Yoga!" I squealed excitedly, pointing at Honey and Mori who were doing weird stretches on the each.

"Oh, Saki, can we go join them?!"

"I don't know… Amaya, what do you think?" I asked the quiet girl.

"Er, yeah, I think it looks like fun…" she spoke softly.

"To the third years!" I exclaimed allowing the girls to all swim ahead of me so I could make sure nobody was drowning. "MITSUKUNI! TAKASHI!" I called excitedly running towards them at full speed before launching myself at the taller of the two and knocking us both into the sand as he tried to catch me. He tucks and rolled and when he stood fully I was securely in his arms. "Good catch!" I complimented, "Why didn't you two invite us for yoga?!" I accused jumping down to face Honey-senpai. He's totally the brains behind this goofy situation.

"We didn't know you girls wanted to try too, Saki! You aren't mad at us, are you?" He asked, giving me the puppy eyes.

"Of course not, Honey! You and Mori are both too kind for me to ever really be mad at." I said giving them both a kind smile and earning a ton of 'KAWAII's and blushes from the girls.

"Well, anyways Saki, we're done for now, the girls were just going to go take a break and get some drinks! You want to go hellfish shunting with me and Takashi?" He asked excitedly.

"Mmmm… yeah, sure! Maybe I'll find some pretty shells to take home with me!" I smiled, waving to the girls who were breaking into groups as I walked away with my two seniors.

* * *

"And there's a crab! And a clam! Oh and look! Bafununi! Himejako! Oh my goodness! Haruhi we're going to eat like kings tonight! I exclaimed, glomping the equally as happy girl as I looked at our spoils in pure unadulterated, gluttonous delight. "Can you imagine how good this food will be? Like mouth orgasms…" I murmured.

"What was that Saki?" Honey asked sweetly, a mischievous gleam in his eye now that Takashi was within hearing range.

"Oh, nothing, Honey. I just said this will be really yummy food." I smiled, poking his arm playfully.

"SENPAI! DINNER IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! IT'S A MAJOR HAUL!" Haruhi yelled over to Tamaki.

"I'm just so happy…" I fake cried.

"IT'S A MAJOR HAUL! IT'S A MAJOR HAUL! DINNER'S GONNA BE AWESOME! IT'LL BE A REAL TREAT!"

"Tell me Haruhi, isn't this crab, crabtivating?" Tamaki joked cornily, making me snort a bit as I carried an over filled bucket of shell fish to our kiddy pool. Stupid brats said they didn't know what a kiddy pool was in the last episode. Wait, did Kyoya just write that joke down?

"Mheh, yeah!" Haruhi giggled cutely.

"CENTIPEDE!" everybody screamed, noticing the bug on the crab Tamaki was holding. Haruhi picked it up and threw it over the large rock wall.

"Haruhi! Don't be mean to bugs!" I scolded, trying to spot the bug among the rocks, hopefully it's not dead. I thought, ignoring the twins and the commotion as the girls came back and gathered around Haruhi.

"Wow Saki It was so caring the way you went to go check on the bug!" The girls exclaimed, gathering around me when I climbed back down.

"You have a lot of pets at home right?"

"You must be very good at taking care of others."

"I heard you have siblings!"

"I bet you're the best sister in the world!"

"Ehehe, er, well, I wouldn't say that, but I do like taking care of other people. It makes me feel important, and I've been doing it since I was a kid. I just can't stand seeing people hurt. It's why I helped found so many charities for 3rd world countries and other different world issues." I explained thoughtfully, self-analyzing myself once again for these girls.

"THAT'S SO SWEET!"

* * *

"Wait, so this place is supposed to be haunted?" I questioned, walking through the dank cave with Haruhi, "I always assumed a haunted place would be more… spooky." I said bluntly, looking at Haruhi to see what she thought. She just shrugged as we followed the twins deeper in, a few girls following.

"…Evidently, many people have died down here from drowning, and their souls still linger, Taking revenge on anyone who happens to come inside." Kaoru explained.

"LOOK!" Hikaru yelled, as the girls panicked, I turned to see a pumpkin headed thing…?

"What's going on? Are you guys trying to freak us out?" Haruhi asked, taking the plastic hand Hikaru was holding off of her shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie, that was pretty lame, plus you guys scared the girls!" I admonished, pulling the two into a 'mother hen' hug as I escorted them out of the cave.

~LINE LINE LINE~

"Haru-chan?! Saki-chan?! Will you two come over here?" Honey called us over to a large trailer truck.

"What types of tire's are on this truck? Won't it get stuck here?" I asked myself, climbing into the bed with Haruhi and Honey.

"Okay private police people! We're ready when you are!" Honey exclaimed as they closed the door.

"Oh wow, it's really dark in here." I commented.

"IT'S DARK AND SCARY IN HERE I FEEL LIKE I CAN'T BREATHE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! GET ME OUT!" Honey exclaimed, throwing himself into my arms.

"Honey-senpai what's wrong?!" Haruhi asked.

"He's having a claustrophobic moment," I explained, banging on the door of the truck, "Open up!"

* * *

"Er, Mori? You're my senpai, not a sentai…" Haruhi stated as we stared at the harpoon. I poked it.

"Where did you even get a harpoon from?!" I asked, beyond exasperated by now, as I dragged Haruhi away from the craziness, "I'm getting a migraine… stupid concussion…" I mumbled, thinking back on the diagnoses my family had given me when we got back from the aqua gardens last week.

* * *

"Oh! Look, Saki! There's a pretty one! Honey exclaimed, grabbing a pink sea shell from the sand to add to my small collection.

"Thanks Honey!" I cooed, taking the shell from him before noticing Takashi wasn't walking with us anymore, instead he was watching the cliff the girls had gone to climb earlier. "OH MY GOD! HARUHI!" I screamed, watching as she was thrown over the cliff. "NO!" I shouted, running into the ocean and trying to swim to her as fast as I could.

"No, Saki!" I heard Honey cry out as a splash reached my ears; large hands grabbed me by the waist as I struggled to get away.

"N-no! LET GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, flailing and struggling to get out of the strong hold on my waste, I was panicking. Haruhi could be seriously hurt! Who's holding me back? Why won't they let me go? "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP HARUHI!" I cried as I was dragged back the 700 or so meters back to shore. They held me pinned to the sand, I could feel the large presence hovering above me to keep me restrained, and when I looked it was Mori. "Let me go!" I pleaded, squirming in my attempt at freedom.

"Why would you do something so reckless, Saki? You're not stupid! You should know better! We don't want to lose you!" Honey declared passionately, staring me straight in the eyes. I couldn't hold his gaze… He must hate me now.

"Look." He pointed, allowing me to sit up in his lap but pinning my arms to my sides with his arm, only to see Tamaki carrying Haruhi safely back up to shore.

"Oh thank goodness..." I sighed, slowly getting out of Mori's grasp and walking over to hug and coddle over my Best friend, completely disregarding the loud conversation her and Tamaki had just finished having. "Imouto-chan, are you ok? Are you hurt? Did you get scraped anywhere? What happened?" I asked quietly, not making eye contact with anybody else.

"Yeah, Saki, I'm fine. C'mon, let's head inside." She said, both of us heading back into the mansion with the others on our tails.

* * *

"Don't scare me like that again, ok, Haru-chan?" I whispered, crying silently as I hugged her close when we got outside of my room.

"Alright Saki, just, go get cleaned up. I'll see you at dinner, ok?" She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, alright." I agreed not making eye contact. _"Oh god, I can't believe what just happened…"_ I thought as I closed the door to my room behind me, quickly making my way over to the shower and turning it as hot as it would go.

* * *

**HONEY'S P.O.V. (yes i really did do a P.O.V switch)**

"I was too harsh on her. I don't think Saki will be ok with what happened today, Takashi. I think you should go check on her… She looked so pale." I said worriedly to my little cousin, trying to convince him to go comfort the girl who was like our best friend at this point as we met up in the hall after changing. I could tell you exactly when he had started falling for Saki, even if he doesn't realize it himself yet. Now if only he would stop being so stubborn about escorting me everywhere…

"Yeah, I think I will." Takashi replied monotonously, heading back down the hall towards Saki's room.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." I mumbled to myself, "He must be tired; she put up a good fight."

* * *

**NORMALITY IS RESTORED!**

"What the hell is wrong with me?! I can't even help Haruhi! I wasn't there! I'm supposed to take care of her! I'm not useless so what's wrong with me?! I'm so fucking tired…" I thought as I let the tears stream down my face, invisible to anybody who might walk in. "FUCK!" I screamed, kicking the wall of the shower as I slid into the fetal position… I hadn't even bothered taking off my bathing suit. How pathetic.

"You're not pathetic." A deep voice said from the open shower door. Did I say that out loud?

"Whaa..? Oh, Takashi! It's just you. You startled me. Can I help you with something?" I sniffed, trying to clean off all traces of tears and snot from my face.

"You're not pathetic. You are sick, and you're body is weak right now. But despite that you were strong enough to try to rescue your friend and to put up a good fight when I tried bringing you back." He said turning off the hot water and picking me up like a baby; wrapping a large towel around my tiny body. "You care about the people you meet, no matter how long you've known them, or how horrible they are to you, and you defend your friends with passion. You're smart, and a-a-adorable." He yawned widely, tucking me under the covers in my bed while he lay next to me, stroking my hair and comforting me as I tried not to start crying all over again. "It's ok to be sick; to allow some kind of weakness. It's natural." He comforted.

"No it's not! I have responsibilities! I am responsible for the welfare of those around me, whether they're my best friend, or family, or any random stranger off the street. I hate not being able to live up to that responsibility, Takashi! I'm not one to neglect people!" I sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh… it's ok, Saki. It's ok." He hushed, holding me close and rubbing my back as my crying slowed down to just hiccups.

"Thanks Takashi." I remember getting out before I fell asleep.

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Saki! It's almost dinner time!" Haruhi called, opening the door to Saki's room. The light was on so she had to be in there.

"Hmm?" A deep groggy voice grumbled.

"Senpai? Why are you sleeping with Saki?" Haruhi asked curiously, getting Mori's immediate attention, and a small blush as he looked down at the small beauty he held in his arms.

"Shh…" He whispered, gesturing from her to Saki and back as he got up, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

"Er, alright then…. Saki, wake up, Nee-chan!" Haruhi said gently shaking the older girl's shoulders.

"No. I'm dead. Go away…" I whined rolling over to the side of the bed where Takashi had been laying. "Smells good…" I mumbled as she felt my forehead.

"Saki, you're burning up! Go change out of your swimsuit and put on some pajamas, I'll bring you some tea." Haruhi ordered, digging through my luggage for my pajamas, "They got to your clothes too…" She mumbled. "Here, wear this nightgown and then get back in bed, I'll be back in a little bit, Mori is waiting to escort us to dinner."

"Go eat, Haruhi, I'll be fine! I'm just tired; I'll be fine by tomorrow!" I comforted from the bathroom where I was changing, "Just tell the guys I'm not hungry." I yawned, crawling back under my covers with my stuffed turtle and a book.

"Ok, just don't push yourself." She ordered, leaving me alone in my room.

* * *

"I can take care of myself…" I mumbled under my breath a half hour later, sneaking out of my room and heading towards the kitchen. I have an addiction to tea. I blame my mother; she's the one who used to put it in my bottles and Sippy cups as a child. Speaking of mother, I wonder how she and dad are doing? They should be in Poland right now… Kazu will be back from the U.S. in a few weeks too. Hmmm….

"AHH!" I shriek as I tripped over a chair leg in the kitchen, knocking over a ton of pots and pans and making quite a ruckus. "Oww…" I whined pathetically.

"Hey, who's in here?" I heard Honey call as the door burst open, and he and Mori came bursting in.

"Nobody, just a dead disembodied voice." I grunted from under the pile of pots and pans.

"Oh, look Takashi! Saki is awake!" Honey exclaimed as he took the pot off of my face.

"Not really. Need. Tea. So. Thirsty…." I gasped out dramatically while they continued unburying me from the cooking utensils.

"I'll make it, Saki-chan!" Honey exclaimed brightly while Mori picked me up and set me back down on the counter. "By the way! You're night gown is super cute!" He giggled.

"Eh, thanks Honey but I normally don't sleep in night gowns." I shrugged nonchalantly, "I prefer my night shirts and shorts, they're comfier."

"Well, Why don't you go back to your room and I'll bring you your tea as soon as it's done, ok?!" He smiled sweetly, while Mori picked me up bridal style and started carrying me away.

"But, I can do it! At least let me walk!" I exclaimed indignantly as I was carried to my room. "Oh, it's really dark outside isn't it?" I asked as we passed by several windows.

"Yeah, it is." Mori said, sitting me in my bed and tucking me in.

"Saki! Here's your tea!" Honey said happily walking into the room with a steaming mug.

"Yummy! But seriously, I can do this myself next time." I said pointedly, setting the mug on my night stand just as the lights in my room flickered off. "EEP!" I squealed, ducking under my blankets and pulling my turtle up to my chest.

"What's wrong Saki?" Honey asked, both seniors peeking under my blanket to see what I was doing.

"Heh heh, er, nothing, I just don't really like being in the dark. Don't tell the twins this, but at home I have a night light." I admitted sheepishly, trying to bury myself where nobody could get to me.

"Nyctophobia….. I'm going to go find a flashlight, or candle, stay here with her Takashi." Honey ordered, leaving us alone in the dark room.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here." He comforted me, sitting on my bed and pulling the shivering, buried bundle of blankets that was me into his lap.

"Thanks Takashi." I whispered shyly, leaning my head on his chest. I could hear his heart; it was so steady, and I'm pretty sure that's what I fell asleep to.

* * *

"ACHOO!" I sneezed my newly named 'kitten-sneeze' sitting up in bed with my stuffed turtle snuggled to my chest and looking around groggily at all the hosts who were watching me.

"She's so cute! Look at how rumbled her hair is!" Honey exclaimed.

"Even with a red drippy nose, Saki is adorable!" The twins chorused.

"I brought you some soup for breakfast, Onee-chan. It's chicken and rice, your favorite." Haruhi said, while Kyoya snapped a ton of pictures and Mori shoved a thermometer in my mouth.

"Ugh… Thanks Haru-chan." I whispered out, my voice very faint.

"OH, SHE EVEN SOUNDS CUTE!" Tamaki screamed, making me flinch.

"Get out Tono! No perverts allowed! You nasty perv!" The twins yelled, pushing him out of my room and locking the door.

"Hey! If I'm not allowed in then you two shady twins definitely shouldn't be in there with my poor innocent daughters!" Tamaki screeched from the other side of the door as I watched with unfocused eyes and ate my soup.

"That's it! ALL OF YOU GET OUT!" Haruhi raged, pushing the rest of the club out, "I need to get her dressed you nosey bastards!" She seethed, slamming the door in their faces.

"I'm not a baby! I can change myself! Sick or not!" I managed to strain out.

"Saki, eat your soup." Haruhi ordered, grabbing Leviathan and putting him in a sunny spot by the window.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hey Saki?"

"Yes?"

"What's S&M mean?" She asked innocently, making me spit out the spoonful of soup.

"WHAT?!" I squealed.

* * *

"Damn, dirty perv, making a pass at my imouto-chan…" I mumbled, leaning on the slightly shorter girl so I could sleep on the way home.

"I wasn't doing anything freaky; I was trying to help you!" Tamaki exclaimed angrily.

"Let's go." Kyoya ordered the driver, leaving Tamaki behind as we drove on.

"So, how long are we going to let him run after us?" I asked the car, curiously, wiping my nose with a hankie.

"Oh, I'd say about another mile or two." Kyoya smirked.

"Or until he gets tired." The twins chorused boredly.

"It's nice to know you guys really do care." I joked, settling across the seat so I could rest my head on Haruhi's lap.

"Where will Tama-chan sit, Saki?" Honey asked cutely.

"The trunk." I said blankly, allowing myself to fall asleep.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**I would like to thank my adoring fans, and the numerous voices in my mind that threaten me if i don't get chapters done in a timely manner. **_

_**Just kidding, about the second part anyways... mostly. Anywho, did you guys like the chapter because i literally ran a couple scenario's and a ton of dialogue through my head before deciding that this version was good! Like it? Want to review? Maybe tell me you like it? Or even not! Criticism is good as long as it isn't exceptionally rude! Now to thank my reviewers!**_

_**Carzygirl123- No, no, no... Thank you for reading and getting back to me :D**_

_**Faithful5- Sanity is an irrelevant term. You can't define it in a set amount of terms, because even the most sane person could be twisted and cray-cray on the inside.**_

_**YaoiRPAlley - Thank you for noticing! By the way darling, i love your mind. If it was a dude, I'd marry it... in a platonic way of course XD**_

_**Kaylee-sempai- I've already agreed to write a fifth chapter for you, but i will literally need you to like, spell out what you want to happen... Also, i guess the best tip i could give you (And let it be known that I'm not even that sure how I'm doing this myself), Is that you sort of need to become your character. They should become a little voice in the back of your head telling you "there's no way in hell i would do that!" Or, "Oh my god you know what would be a good idea?!" And another good idea would be to talk about your stories andd how you want them to go with a friend, they always have unique opinions you can incorporate!**_

_**bloodydarkangel- Yes, she got to keep the snake XD**_

_**Don't forget, I'm accepting story idea's though I'm not promising to use them all! I'll probably use like, 2 out of ten, but send them all anyways because idea's are fun!**_

_**"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"**_

_**(I watched my Pocahontas VHS tape last night, I almost cried. That movie get's so much better when you're older...)**_

_**~Sunstar Writer**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

"I don't want to be a princess." I stated stubbornly, still refusing to leave the changing area.

"Saki, come now! You are a most beautiful princess! A damsel in distress! A maiden whom any of us would most gladly rescue!" Tamaki tried to comfort.

"Screw you, Tamaki! You be the princess!" I exclaimed irately.

I cannot believe them! First Kyoya asked me to meet him in the nurses' office Monday; apparently he's been keeping updated on my medical files and was concerned by the fact that I was still getting headaches from when I had that bug last week. And then he goes and tells all the other guys, who were already babying me and hovering over me as it is, but now I can barely walk to class without Mori or the twins diving in to carry me! And Honey, my god, he's adorable but if he takes away my cake one more time, I'm going to have to strangle him. And now this! They don't want me hosting today, apparently its 'too stressful' so Tamaki is trying to get me to wear this pink, fluffy, frilly, lacy, monster of a dress so I can play the princess and not do anything today.

"Saki-chan! Please?!" Honey begged.

"No! There is no way in hell I will wear that!" I argued storming out of the curtain in the corset I had been shoved into and my shorts, "For one that thing is intestinal organ pink! Secondly, I've never seen anything with more frills in my life! And by god I would rather be a knight in funky armor than have to wear this damned corset any longer!" I exploded, untying the stupid thing and throwing on the floor to reveal my sports bra.

"Saki! What are you doing! You shouldn't undress yourself so uncaringly in front of a bunch of boys! What's wrong with you?! Don't you know that's inappropriate?! A young lady should not be doing such things!" He scolded.

"Kyoya, what happened to my knights' armor?" I asked blankly, ignoring the obnoxious blonde as I stood there half naked for all to see. The twins and Mori were all red, and Honey was trying not to look directly at me while Tamaki went to his emo corner.

"I didn't order it; instead our king had me order that." Kyoya said crinkling his nose at the dress, "However I did order you a second option. As long as you don't mind being a commoner for the day." He said, gesturing to an unopened box on the black table.

"Ok, this I will wear." I said, pulling dress out of the box, as well as the stretchy corset that would go under my bust, and walking back into my change area. "I'm going to change, you guys go entertain." I called out, dismissing the hosts who were seriously starting to work on my nerves. "I hope Haruhi gets back soon…"

* * *

"…Even if the world were to be destroyed, I would put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant! I will protect you!" I heard Tamaki announce as I neared the door of the back room.

"Oh my, do you really think you'd be able to protect us? That's awfully arrogant of you, wouldn't you agree? If you think that's what a woman wants to hear, well then you're wrong." A female voice I had never heard before commented.

"C'mon, give him a break sister Suzuran; men are just lowly life forms who don't care about anything but perpetuating their testosterone laden image. By protecting us he's actually trying to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable of even protecting himself."

"You're such a clever girl, Hinagiku." The taller one stated as I walked out of the back room to watch the situation. Are they from Lobelia? I hear that's a fun school…

"How about something like, I would never leave my lover alone. If we fight it will be together! If we fail, we fail together! Even if I were to die, I promise you I will never leave your side, my love." A third, extremely tall and pretty girl exclaimed, spinning Haruhi around and finally kissing her hand.

"Awww…" I cooed, from behind Mori as the boys went into shock.

"Benibara! We thought you'd never show!"

"What are we going to do with you; so tell us where you found this lovely young lady." They asked, approaching my friend and the tall girl as I walked past the boys to greet our guests.

"I just met her outside of the school; she may be dressed as a boy but I knew the truth! She has such pretty maidenly eyes."

"Umm, excuse me. Wow you are all very pretty. By the way I loved your declaration of love! It was so sweet! Anyways, can I have my friend back?" I asked happily as they stroked her skin.

"Oh wow, another beautiful Maiden! And what is your name my dear?" The tallest girl, Benibara, asked.

"I'm Shimizu Saki; I am a host and manager in this club." I introduced politely while Tamaki came charging at us like a mad bull. "Please excuse their manners, the others can take some time to get used to." I sighed after Tamaki got punch, the light haired girl, Suzuran I think, walked up to me and started stroking my skin.

"Wow, you are so beautiful! And your skin is like porcelain! You look like a doll, and yet your large pale eyes say that you are so much stronger." She observed brushing her thumb over my cheek and making me blush.

"Oh, well, thank you." I blushed, pushing my bangs behind my ear shyly, "I appreciate that, really, but if you will excuse me…" I smiled bashfully, going to stand with Haruhi, away from all the violence.

"They're very pretty girls. Very sweet." I commented softly as we watched the dramatics happen.

"Saki… I know you like guys and girls, but try not to get too attached. They're only here for the Cultural exposition." Haruhi said bluntly.

"I know! At least they like girls too! Plus, I'm just looking, no touching!" I joked, watching the guys go back to their normal shenanigans, _"Really Takashi? You're going to play with your sword? Ok, that even sounded wrong in my mind…" _I thought to myself, blushing a brilliant red when he turned our direction. Stupid hormones…..

"And to think they're dragging these sweet young girls down with them." Benibara sighed, Looking Haruhi in the eye and stroking my exposed arm. What?

"The Host Club's president may be a pretty little halfer, but he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance! Attempting to fool the heart of poor young maidens is demeaning! Your so called 'club-activities' are nothing but debasing Macho fantasies! I promise you we will bring you guys down! The Ouran Host Club will be abolished!" Benibara swore. I just watched as all this information processed in Haruhi's mind while we prepared refreshments. I forget sometimes that she isn't exactly in the know about how the club works, though I can't say I agree with everything; at least it's not too bad. They could be worse. Oh hey look, Tamaki fell asleep!

"Excuse us; we have some refreshments, would you ladies like to have some?" Haruhi asked, offering her tray of Coffee while I carried the little cakes and knife so they could choose.

"You're real pearls among swine!" Suzuran complimented.

"You know, coffee made by a maiden always has a more fragrant aroma." Benibara said.

"This cake is nearly as sweet and beautiful as the Angel serving it!" Hinagiku complimented, stroking my hair as she nibbled the cake.

"How about the five of us have a little tea-party?!" Suzuran offered, just as Tamaki went on a rant about how there's no benefits in romantic relationships between women.

"Tono that sounds Homophobic, plus you just ruined her tea!" I scolded, when he burned his finger.

"Saki, be careful, I don't want you over working yourself. We still have costume designs to go over and later on Renge needs your help preparing pictures for new fan magazines." Kyoya reminded me.

"Yeah and Mori is going to carry you!" Honey giggled cutely.

"I don't need to be carried, I'm fine!" I groaned, rubbing my pulsing temples in irritation.

"Oh my Angel, they treat you like a weakling don't they. How cruel of them, especially when you possess such a fiery spirit." Benibara charmed, grabbing me by the waist and smoothing down my hair in a comforting way. Is Mori really growling right now, I mean really?

"Thanks…" I sighed in exasperation with the guys, accepting the comfort, "Oh by the way Haruhi?! Did you get me another yo-yo from the market?" I perked up.

"Now that we know what's going on," Benibara exclaimed, grabbing Haruhi and myself and pulling us close, "we can't allow these maidens to stay here! We'll prepare their paperwork and have them transferred to Lobelia at once!" She declared, "And we'll welcome them into the Zuka club!" wait, what?

"Hey, just wait a second will ya'?"

"Back up,

I was still comprehending the situation; I had yet to face the guys when Haruhi left, in fact all I remember was gripping the handle of when did I agree to this?" Haruhi and I exclaimed, pulling away in shock. Haruhi went on to try to refute the statements the girls had made, but even I knew they were kind of true, even if they did irritate me a bit. Hold the fucking phone; did Kyoya just say my 'stuffed turtle' just sold for 2 million yen?

"…" Shock. Wide eyes. Completely zoning out of the situation as I took in what he just said.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say a stuffed turtle?" I asked, getting a nod from the shadow king, "My old raggedy stuffed turtle? The knitted one with the name Sakura stitched in?" I asked, getting confirmation before turning away from them all as I tried to compose myself.

"Oh, you poor dears, I can't believe they've been deceiving you." Suzuran said.

"Hey why don't you just dump these losers and come with us?" Hinagiku offered.

"Hold on Hinagiku, these young maidens have had quite a day; we'll give you some time to think about it, and come back for our answer tomorrow. Keep in mind we're offering you a chance to become elite members of our club…" She trailed off. "Now then, adieu." She saluted. I only remember gripping the cake knife tightly before turning around with a deadly calm smile.

"Sakura was a gift that was given to me almost exactly 10 year ago, by a now dearly departed friend who I helped get off the street. She was the kindest old woman that I ever knew and loved so much that she ended up poor and on the streets. That mouse was the only thing I had left of her, and you stole it. And then sold it. On top of that for the past week you have been irritating the hell out of me stalking me to all of my classes and not letting me do anything myself. In case it didn't occur to you, I am a person. I have working limbs and I have feelings that I would like to have taken into consideration before you do such imbecilic things. Now if you will please excuse me, you're _Highnesses. _I have somewhere I need to be." I hissed, my smile still plastered on my face as I walked out calmly, head held high knowing the guys had all shrunken back a bit. "ASSHOLES!" I screamed once the door slammed shut behind me, throwing the knife into the wall across the hall and punching the door frame, cracking it, before walking down the hall sadly.

* * *

**3****rd**** p.o.v.**

"Hey what was that banging noise?" The twins asked fearfully after Saki left.

"I don't know…" Tamaki cried, cowering behind Kyoya. "Mori, go check!" He begged; send the tall stoic host to the door, Honey following close behind.

"Wow, Saki was really mad." Honey stated seriously, peeking around his cousin at the knife implanter in the wall and the crack in the door frame.

"Yeah, she is." Mori said staring at the damage with concern. "What should we do?" He asked turning to others as they considered the situation.

"Saki might even consider it more than Haruhi! After all, she's openly bisexual!" Honey cried.

* * *

**NORMALITY RESUMES!**

**The Next Morning**

"Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Sa-a-ki, the frogs in the ponds are calling, 'Sa-a-ki, yes, it's true.' The trees raise their leaves together~ who needs the sun when we've got you...?" I sang to myself, as I strolled down the hall to my next class, reading a book and pretending that I didn't realize Tamaki and the twins have been tailing me since I entered the library that morning. Didn't they understand what I told them yesterday? The dunderheads really have no sense between them….

"I was so happy when you smiled, Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey. Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep; Waiting with patience for the spring; When the flowers will bloom renewed again; Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today. Although the scars of yesterday remain; You can go on living as much as your heart believes. You can't be born again; Although you can change; Let's stay together always." I mumbled, walking passed the hiding spot of Mori and Honey before pretending to trip, "Ahhh…" I said unenthusiastically when Mori and Honey both sprang from their spot to check on me. "Knew it." I exclaimed, rolling back onto my feet before fixing them all with a hard glare, "Would you please stop following me? All of you!" I seethed, rolling my eyes as I walked away. "Idiots…" I grumbled, doing my best to ignore them all for the rest of the day, or at least until host club. I can't believe them…

* * *

"HARUHI!" I called out, running up the stairs to catch up with my friend.

"Hey Saki, did you ever get your turtle back?" Haruhi asked.

"No, and I'm going to stay mad at them until they find a damned good way to make this up to me!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Hello young maidens!"

"We've come for your decision! Are you prepared to leave?"

"We're ready to confront those Ouran Host Club idiots and set things straight!"

"Set what straight?" Haruhi asked, while I just stared ahead, thinking about whether or not this is really the decision I wanted to make.

"That you should come with us! And go to school with your own kind." Benio said dramatically whisking us to the club doors. When we opened them it was ridiculously dark, I was a bit freaked out at first; at least until I heard the singing. Oh my god, what the hell are these idiots doing now. Holy shit they're all in drag, minus Takashi but that's probably because they couldn't find a dress big enough.

"…" Shock. They really are idiots. I know they're speaking, they're trying to tell me something but I can't focus on their words, I really just can't. Did honey just call himself a princess? I'm not sure how I should feel about this. Kyoya make a ridiculously good looking woman though, I finally understand why he's mother. Too much make up, they need to tone it down… big time. Wait, what's this about a freebie campaign?

"My dears, you ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia, so you might not know that commoners are weak. They have a weakness for free things, Haruhi, Saki, you might be distracted by the Zuka club, but choose us and you get, not only a host club full of brothers, but sisters as well! See? This way you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the host club! Isn't that a great idea?! Aren't I pretty?" Tamaki asked.

"We're the Hitachiin sisters! Which one of us is prettier?" The twins chorused.

"We're just teasing you." Kaoru whispered while Hikaru giggled.

"Listen girls! You can call me big sis from now on!" Honey declared. And then Mori and Kyoya came up to us, and just stared silently, Mori even grinned.

"Do you idiots really think you can win them over like this? I've had enough of your fooling around!" Benio exclaimed when Haruhi started laughing.

"Oh my god, Kyoya, you're hot as a woman…." I laughed, grasping at my stomach as I tried to keep myself from falling over.

"This is too much! I don't even get what you're trying to do! I knew you were a bunch of goofballs but geez!" Haruhi laughed on the floor.

"Who the hell did your make up?! You idiots really do have no sense between you! You look like clowns! And what's with the feather thing Mori's wearing?!" I cracked up, falling over on top of Haruhi.

"Are we really that funny?!" The twins and Honey chorused in girly voices, making us start cracking up all over, "Call me big sister! C'mon do it! Just say it! Big sister! Say it pleeeease?!" They chased us around the floor.

"C'mon, cut it out!"

"Dude!" we laughed, tears streaming down our faces.

"What were you thinking? What's gotten into you guys?" Haruhi asked as we sobered up a bit.

"We did this because we don't want you to leave the host club, Haruhi." Hikaru explained to the lost girl as I stood back up and composed myself, while she explained that she wouldn't be leaving.

"What about you, my angel?" Benio asked turning to me. I glared coldly at the boys, who shrunk back a bit, though Mori was brave enough to take a step forward and reach a hand out for me, an offering, and his way of saying he didn't want me to go while the others were sniffling and crying. I sighed.

"You know, Benibara, you're right, they really are a bunch of idiots with no sense between them, they baby me like a hopeless child, and your club really does appeal to me…" I paused when a bright glint flashed in the girls' eyes, "But that's why I'm here! They baby me because they care for me, they keep me safe and they annoy the hell out of me, but they are completely helpless without me, also. I need to take care of them, how would I be able to live with myself if they hurt themselves because I wasn't here to explain exactly why you shouldn't stick a fork in an electrical outlet. _Even if they are inconsiderate assholes at time, and they sold my most prized possession!_ They never mean any real harm; so I'm sorry, but I can't go to Lobelia. Not today. I never even really considered it to be honest." I explained honestly with a genuine smile; ignoring Tamaki as he nagged Haruhi about scaring them.

"But Saki, you were so mad yesterday! We haven't even had time to repair the door frame!" Honey stated, looking as me questioningly.

"Honey, how would you feel if somebody sold your Usa-chan?" I asked softly, letting my bangs fall into my face as I tried not to think about it.

"Oh Saki! That would be horrible! I'm so sorry that we sold your turtle!" He cried hugging my waist tightly with tears in his eyes.

"We're not going to give up on you, maidens," Benio said seriously, bringing our attention back to her, "I swear this to you: One day we will come and rescue you from this place! And when we do, we'll abolish the Ouran Host Club!" She cried dramatically, while Suzuran handed me a card, "Well, adieu." Benio saluted, spinning out of the room with the others.

"Hey Saki, what did that girl give you?" The twins asked as they all gathered around me. I opened the card and looked to see a phone number and her name written in neat cursive.

"Well, apparently, I just got a girls number." I said blankly before it was snatched out of my hand. "Whaa…?" I asked turning to see Mori ripping it into tiny pieces before throwing the shreds into the garbage. "Well, okay then, not like if I have a photographic memory or anything…" I said, staring up at the giant with a smirk on my face, sticking my tongue out at him. He glared at me with a smirk before patting my head.

"Ah." He said. Oh look its Renge! Why is Tamaki on the floor?

"Hi Renge!" I waved, smiling brightly linking arms with Haruhi.

"Oh yes, Saki. We had a gift made for you, to make up for the turtle we sold…" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru came up and offered me a present.

"Really?" I asked skeptically, opening the box as the guys and Haru-chan all gathered around me. It was a green turtle with a rainbow colored shell. It had orange and light blue, and a really dark blue, and lilac, and white, and red, and pink, and yellow; all the other host's colors, though I didn't get the yellow. "Oh wow! It's gorgeous I love the colors! They're your rose colors! But what's with the yellow?" I asked.

"Well, Saki, you're a part of the club too!" Honey exclaimed.

"You're part of our family! You too have your own rose, my darling daughter." Tamaki hugged me.

"Awww! You guys are the best!" I cried, jumping on them and knocking the group to the floor as I showered them with hugs and kisses; earning blushes from everybody from Kyoya to Mori. Awww, my boys are the sweetest!

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTES:_**

**_Kaylee-sempai - Maybe... XD_**

**_Kso12 - Your welcome!_**

**_YaoiRPAlley- Yes, i am cute. Aren't i?_**

**_Faithful5- I'm planning on it!_**

_**bloodydarkangel-I kind of didn't plan that part. She just ended up being afraid of the dark. I thought it was cute!**_

_**Anywho, Hope you like this chapter! Sorry i'm not writing more but I'm fangirling over 1d day today, and umm... yeah.. I like one direction XD gtg! it's starting!**_

_**~Sunstar Writer**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**READ AND REVIEW AND EARN A COOKIE OF YOUR CHOICE, SHAPED LIKE A NINJA!**_

* * *

"Hega hega yah-pi-ye-hega/ Yah-pi-ye-he-he hega/Hega hega yah-pi-ye-hega/ Yah-pi-ye-he-he hega/ Steady as the beating drum/ Singing to the cedar flute/Seasons Go and seasons Come/Bring the corn and bear the fruit/By the waters sweet and clean/Where the mighty sturgeon lives/ Plant the squash and reap the bean/ All the earth our mother gives/ O Great Spirit, hear our song/ Help us keep the ancient ways/ Keep the sacred fire strong/ Walk in balance all our days/ Seasons go and seasons come/ Steady as the beating drum/ Plum to seed to bud to plum/ Steady as the beating drum/ Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega/ Yah-pi-ye-ne-he hega" I sang loudly, dancing and vacuuming up the mess Haruhi and I had made in her room last night as I waited for her to get back from the supermarket in my comfy pajama's. I heard the front door open and Haruhi's voice so I turned off the electronics and skipped into the living room to greet her. "Hey Haruhi! Did you pick up th-… Why are the guys here?" I questioned, stopping mid-skip to stare at the host club who were now sitting in the living room.

"Oh, Saki, I picked up your pack of gum. Sorry about the guys, I didn't know they were coming over." She said flatly, throwing it to me.

"Riiiight… well, I'm going to go change into actual clothes now. Don't do anything stupid you three." I said, pointing at the idiot trio as I turned and walked back into Haruhi's room.

"Saki, why are you here?" Honey asked following me back.

"Haruhi and Saki frequently have sleepovers at each others houses considering how close to each other they live." Kyoya answered for me.

"Bingo, Mommy!" I said, pointing at him and patting my nose.

"So are the sponge bob boxers your normal pajamas?" The twins asked poking at my shorts and exposed mid-drift.

"Yes now will you please get out? I need to change!" I exclaimed, slamming the sliding door shut in their faces.

* * *

I came out of Haruhi's room in my black Ballet leotard yoga pants and socks, the rest of my things sitting under Haruhi's bed in a duffle bag. I would be going to the community center later this afternoon to give some basic lessons and help the elementary schooler's prepare for their recital next month, Ranka and Haruhi had volunteered to go with me.

"Oooh! Cake! Can I have some?!" I asked, sliding into my spot next to Kyoya on my knees.

"Go ahead, Saki! I ordered a special chocolate cake with strawberries on it just for you!" Honey exclaimed cutely while Mori passed me a tea cup.

"Saki, do you take dance lessons?" Kyoya asked curiously, pointing out my leotard to the others.

"No, I don't." I said honestly smiling at him brightly while I savored my cake.

"Saki gives lessons to kids on the weekend." Haruhi explained when they all looked at me blankly.

"Ahh, yes, I remember reading somewhere that you trained briefly with the Russian ballet?" Kyoya inquired.

"Yeah, off and on, whenever my family was in the country. It was one of my favorite hobbies, and one of the only times I didn't fall up stairs or something." I laughed.

"My how intriguing…" He trailed off, as the twins and Tamaki freaked out about… something? Oh hey look Mori is sharing strawberries with us female hosts! How nice!

"Thanks Mori-senpai, that's nice of you!" I smiled, eating my cake greedily.

"So you're a ballerina Saki?" Honey asked, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Yep!" I confirmed, turning to see what was poking me in the back. "Iggy! I was wondering where you had run off to last night! Did me and Haruhi party too loudly for you?" I cooed to the fire fox as he ran up my back and settled on my shoulders, licking my cheeks.

"Ahh, eating all that cake sure wet my appetite!" Honey sighed a few minutes later.

"Yeah, isn't it lunch time about now?" Hikaru asked.

"Well then, what's for lunch?" The idiot trio chorused.

"Will you guys quit being so happy go lucky all the time please?" Haruhi begged irately, as I watched the proceedings. I wonder if she'll end up kicking them out?

"We'll take care of it. We did drop by unexpectedly, so, we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you just order us all some of your favorite sushi?" Kyoya offered.

"Thanks but no thanks, I know that if I let you guys pay, I'll only regret it later." Haruhi said, declining the offer.

"Oh don't worry about it Haruhi, we'll just pay for it using the photos of you we auctioned off." I face palmed at that.

"Mommy dearest has more tact then that, I know he does." I thought to myself, banging my head on the table repeatedly, until Mori poked my head. I stared at him questioningly and he just nodded a no to me. Still babying me, but at least it isn't as bad. Wait, what did Tamaki do? That's Haruhi's offended face and voice.

"I'd really love it if you made us something for lunch Haru-chan." Honey requested cutely.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" I exclaimed, looking at the clock on the wall, "I don't have to be at the community center until about 4, so I can help if you want." I offered, standing up and stretching.

"I guess I could whip something up but it's going to take me some time." She agreed.

"We can wait!" Honey jumped around excitedly.

"I'm going to have to go to the super market again." She stated.

"I'll pay this time." I offered, standing up and stretching my arms as I made my way to the door. I laughed to myself as all the boys demanded to go too, while I slipped my ugg's on and my Harry Potter button up blouse that I had left by the door. "Alright, let's head out, my senseless friends." I exclaimed, leading the procession down the stairs, or at least I was until Mori decided it would be much faster to throw me over his shoulder and carry me. "Really? REALLY?! We're doing this again?!" I exclaimed, trying to hold back my giggles as the others stared passed us. Hey, was that Ranka?

"Hey, where's Haruhi?" They twins chorused, looking back up at her open apartment door with wide eyes when we heard a loud thud.

"Quick, everybody! To the stairs!" I ordered, still draped over the tall seniors shoulder.

"Hey boss, what in the world is taking you so long?" Hikaru asked.

"Whoa, check it out! That person we passed downstairs was Haruhi's father!" Kaoru observed as they strolled in.

"RANKA!" I exclaimed, wiggling in an attempt to jump out of Mori's hold. He let me go and I ran up to hug my friend's tranny dad. "Feel free to ignore the idiots! You missed the fun last night! I brought a bunch of movies! Oh and Kazu sent another letter for you! He's so infatuated!" I giggled, pulling the letter from my big brother out of thin air while he led me to the living room table again, an arm draped over my shoulder in a fond manner.

"Yes, well it would be hard for him not to be, now wouldn't it, Lotta-dear?" He asked, referring to me by the pet name he had made up. Apparently he really liked my middle name Carlotta and never really refers to me by much else.

"Yes, I suppose that's true!" I giggled, "Would you like me to make you some tea? Maybe get you a hot pad for your shoulder?" I asked, ignoring the floored Tamaki and the shocked Haruhi as I tried to make the older man as comfortable as possible. He's like another parent to me, and he's so sweet!

* * *

"Oh, I get it! You must be the Host Club I've heard so much about! You certainly are a fine bunch of young men! I'm not sure which of you I like best! What about you dear?" He asked Haruhi, "I already know Saki's preference!" He giggled, causing me to turn from the stove with a dark blush and shake my head no violently when the boys looked at him curiously, "I'll tell you what, why don't you boy's go ahead and call me Ranka? That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at."

"Ranka, you'll be the death of me…" I mumbled, preparing the fresh tea and bringing it to the table before sitting myself across from Haruhi, next to Ranka.

"What so Haruhi told you about us?" Kaoru asked.

"No! Kyoya told me about you two over the phone! And Saki always updates me on my precious Haruhi whenever she comes over!" Ranka exclaimed, turning to Kyoya and me with a giant grin as we all three joined hands.

"You know, you really are a beautiful person Ranka!" Kyoya exclaimed as I smiled girlishly.

"Say what?!" The others exclaimed in shock.

"Saki?! When was this?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"What else do you think your dad and I gossip about when you're in the shower or cleaning?" I replied calmly, sipping at my tea while Ranka and Kyoya took turns ripping into Tamaki.

"Why didn't you say you've been getting calls from Kyoya-senpai, dad?!" Haruhi shouted.

"What am I supposed to do Haruhi? You rarely tell me anything about school!" Ranka whined.

"So that makes it ok to talk behind my back? C'mon, Senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?!" She shouted.

"Haruhi, the thing about you is... You're cute even when you're angry!" Ranka exclaimed, glomping her as I went to wait by the door for Haruhi.

"To the supermarket?" I asked Haru-chan when she met me by the door.

"Yeah let's go." She sighed; ignoring the guy's plea's to go with us.

"So, you mad at me for gossiping with your dad?" I asked as we walked down the street.

"No, not really; I mean it's only natural, you're like part of the family, after all. We have keys to each other's homes, so I guess it would be pretty bad if you and my dad didn't get along that well." She explained.

"True, but I feel bad leaving them alone together. Knowing Ranka he'll let something slip about what we've told him over the past few months. I can only imagine what Kyoya-san would do to me if he found out I think he has an actual heart." I shuddered, making my friend laugh. "Or that he makes a hot girl…"

"Or if he told Mori how absolutely 'handsome and caring and kind' you think he is." She mocked, making her voice a higher pitch.

"What if he tells the twins how funny you actually think they are?! Or tell Honey how adorable we've described him as?!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

"You know, that's actually pretty common sense stuff that we've told my dad, if he actually has to tell them all that for them to figure it out, they're a lot denser than I thought." Haruhi said seriously, making me laugh even harder.

"Yeah, that's true. But we've underestimated them before, and think about what happened last episode." I laughed as we walked into the market and grabbed two baskets. "What should we make, Haruhi?" as we walked into the veggie section.

"I'm not sure, but something filling and not too expensive." She answered as we perused.

"Well, you go ahead and look here, I'm going to go find the eggs and rice; I can make an onigiri dish, maybe stuffed with Miso?" I thought out loud, walking away from the girl as I approached the rice aisle and was almost ran over by Mori and Honey. "Oi, what're you all doing here?!" I exclaimed, climbing onto the shelves so I could reach the rice that was on sale.

"We followed you and Haruhi here with everybody else! Do you really think I'm that cute?" Honey asked seriously.

"Of course I do!" I laughed, throwing the rice next to him in the basket before jumping down and moving down the aisle to look for more ingredients. "Have you guy's seen the miso?" I asked, searching the store for it as they tailed me.

"Ah, it's there." More pointed to a really high shelf.

"Fudge monkeys… Hey Mori? Could you hand me a few things of Miso?" I asked sheepishly, craning my neck in an attempt to see the top of the pile.

"Ah..." He said, grabbing two things for me.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed happily, skipping back to the vegetable aisle to find some yummy fillings!

* * *

"Oooo! Stewpot!" I exclaimed happily, setting the plate of Onigiri on the table for everybody to eat.

"Saki! You put little faces on the rice balls! How cute!" Honey exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess they are!" I laughed, sitting down next to the adorable third year, stealing some of the chrysanthemum off of Tamaki's plate and replacing it with some meat, earning a pout from Ranka, before handing him a sassy little rice ball sticking it's tongue out at him.

"Oh Lotta, you're so cute!" He exclaimed, glomping me.

"Thanks, Ranka, but I'm kind of hungry!" I laughed around the rib crushing hug.

"No wonder the tall one is so fond of you darling!" He shrieked happily. "I can just picture the wedding now!" He exclaimed dreamily, making Mori and I blush a bright pink.

"RYOJI!" I exclaimed embarrassedly.

"What's going on here?" Haruhi asked.

"Hey Saki? Maybe next week we can go to your house?!" The twins chorused.

"NO!" Haruhi and I exclaimed in unison, before looking at each other worriedly and sitting back down, ignoring the questions the boys threw at us for the rest of the meal.

"So, the community center once they leave, yeah?"

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_**Ok, I'm going to be honest, for once I really don't feel like responding to all of your reviews individually, and that's really messed up of me, but I'm lazy, so I'll just say: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter so much! I love the Lobelia episode! It makes me laugh so freaking hard. I mean, they go tranny for the day, and Kyoya really does look the most like a girl! It's funny! And now Carzygirl123 and I have come up with a shipping name for Saki and Takashi! SAKASHI! (Because it's the only one we could think of that sounded ok ish XD ) I've already come up with an idea for the next chapter, and just a head's up, it won't be part of the anime or manga. I'll be making it up pretty much on my own though i will probably ask some people for help... *cough cough YaoiRPAlley Cough sneeze*...**_

_**Oh and Saki's rose color was chosen specifically for her! 5 points to whoever can figure out why! Though of course the one who helped me pick it out cannot participate... I think you guys will like it!**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Sunstar Writer**_

_**A.K.A. The Fairest in the land.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**The song i used is from pocahontas, the disney movie. I have been on a disney roll lately and i'm not sure why. I found all my old vhs' though so that may be it... Not sure if I've already said that though.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**HOLY CRAP I HAD TO SPLIT THIS INTO TWO CHAPTERS! I hope you like it! This is a pivitol turning point in Saki 's relationship with certain members of the Host club! Though only one is obvious in this half of the chapter! HOLY CRAP I THINK I DID GOOD!**_

* * *

"Hey guys? Have you seen anybody running around with a striped, green and purple left sock? I was playing in the fountain and when I went to go get my socks and shoe's one was missing." I explained, walking into the club room barefooted that Friday.

"Maybe it was the elves?" The twins suggested, smiling mischievously.

"E-e-elves?" Tamaki blanched turning pale white.

"This is no joking matter! That was my favorite left sock!" I growled, smacking the twins over the head with my boot.

"Why is the other sock in your hand polka dotted? I thought you said the one you lost was striped?!" The twins cried.

"Because I can!"

"Was that your sock, Saki? Usa-chan is using it as a hand puppet!" Honey giggled, wiggling the dolls hand around wildly.

"Ahh…" Mori said handing me my sock back.

"Thanks Mori, but Honey-senpai, you really shouldn't go around stealing socks…" I trailed off with a smile, trying not to laugh as this concept slipped into my senpai's mind.

"SENPAI! THERE ARE NO ELVES! STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS IN THE CLUB ROOM!" Haruhi yelling irately at Tamaki.

"Hey Saki, you want in on a new prank on Tono?" The twins asked, snaking their arms around my waist as I slipped my socks and shoes back on.

"Sorry, Saki-chan! I won't do it again!" Honey smiled, flowers blooming around his face as I patted down his hair.

"Yes Tamaki, please do stop. I'm not cleaning those up again." Kyoya said, flashing his glasses at the clubs 'king.'

"It'll be really fun, right Kaoru-?" Hikaru began.

"Yes, of course, especially if our dear Saki will assist us." Kaoru smirked.

"What kind of prank are we talking?" I asked curiously, leaning into the semi huddle to see what was going to go down.

"Saki, please don't. I can't handle the stress again." Haruhi sighed out.

"That's ok, Haruhi, it has to do with you as well!" Hikaru smiled at the girl reassuringly before whispering in my ear, "Let's pretend we're hitting on Haruhi, it'll drive the boss nuts… it'll be forbidden, taboo, even…" I smirked, grinning slowly at the two. This'll be fun!

"Haruhiiii~ you really do care!" Tamaki exclaimed, glomping my girly friend before she was stolen away by Kaoru.

"You know Haruhi, You look really cute in your uniform today…" He whispered into her neck, hugging her from the side.

"I think you look nearly as adorable as when you sleep in my night shirts…" I trailed off whispering as I brought my face close to hers as I stroked her cheek.

"And mine, in our bed…." Hikaru whispered, grabbing the other side of her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"M-MOMMY! THEY'VE CORRUPTED MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS! EVEN SAKI! I-I-I'M GOING TO FAINT!" Tamaki spluttered, spinning dramatically before falling to the floor out cold.

"You three, quit harassing Tamaki; Haruhi, don't let them drag you into this, and Hani do you mind setting the bed for the idiot? Mori, will you please put him up there?" Kyoya sighed, closing his notebook with a firm snap.

"Ahh…" Mori agreed, slinging the unconscious blonde over his shoulder as the twins and I laughed.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya, but that was waaay too much fun to pass up!" I giggled, tears streaming down my face as I leaned on Haruhi's shoulder to keep myself from falling over.

"Your nightshirts really are comfy though." Haruhi said seriously, turning to me.

"Wait, you mean you weren't kidding about that?!" The twins exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Of course… they frequently have sleep overs with each other considering the hectic work schedules their parents have." Kyoya explained, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No fair! We wanna spend the night! SLEEP OVER! SLEEP OVER! SLEEP OVER!" The twins chanted excitedly while myself and Haruhi stared at them blankly.

"No." I said plainly.

"Saki! We do too! Right, Takashi?" Honey smiled at me cutely.

"Ahh…" Mori said with a slight grin on his face.

"No! You guys can't handle the pure unadulterated awesomeness that is our sleepovers!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"You mean watching kids' movies and playing games in your basement?" Haruhi asked, looking at me skeptically.

"IT'S CALLED THE BATCAVE! THERE'S A SECRET PASSAGE AND EVERYTHING! YOU KNOW THIS HARU-CHAN! Why would you insult it in such a way?!" I yelled, shaking her dramatically by the shoulders before perking up and whispering, "And you know that we also have awesome food so don't diss it!"

"We could make things more…. Interesting!" The twins suggested, winking at us flirtingly.

"If you're speaking about what I think you are, that won't be acceptable." Kyoya said with a blush, turning away to clear his throat, "Two girls, six boys; it isn't very fair." He said matter-of-factly

"Kyoya you perv! We were just talking about truth or dare!" The twins argued with a faint blush dusting their cheeks.

"What did he think you were talking about?" Haruhi and I asked innocently, staring at the boys blankly.

"…." Mori blushed as he looked at us before turning away.

"So can we please come spend the night Saki? Please? Pretty please?!" Honey asked completely ignoring the others.

"That's fine I guess. You guys can meet my sisters and maid, and my brother might stop by at some point… But you can't come over until tomorrow! I have an appointment this evening that I can't postpone." I sighed, looking to Haruhi with a defeated look. I just can't resist Honey's cuteness sometimes.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Let it be said now, my house is just that. A house. It's not a mansion, it's not an apartment. It's a large three story traditional styled house, not counting the attic and basement, with 6 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms; not to mention the underground bunker we have that leads from the basement to the garage for when we have family from Mexico come visit, which is a lot of people. Normally the teens all stay with me though, mainly because I'm awesome and the main house is too big and empty for my family over there who all live in ranch houses and cabins near each other. There are four people who regularly live in my house, (and yes it is my house, I had it built, I bought the land and hired the workers, and the deed is in my name); those five are myself, Atsuko, Yukiko, and Hisoka. Atsuko and Yukiko are sisters, 18 and 15 respectively, and Hisoka is 17 not of relation. The two older girls are also part of my personal security force. Atsuko is hoping to take over as head of the family security when the current head retires in 5 years. Not to mention all the animals I have. They are all very protective of me, though it's not just because that's their jobs…

Now for the most important thing you should know about my home, it's built on a lot of land, and behind it there is the garage. My garage. It's filled with a wide variety of Motorcycles, cars, and other modes of transportation that my family has designed throughout the generations. All are in working condition, thanks to me. The garage is my paradise. It's the place I go to think, read, and hang out in general when I can't handle being in the house. This is where I am now, elbows deep inside the prototype engine for the new helicopter I was helping to design, waiting for Haruhi to show up so she could help me set up for the sleep over tonight. Atsuko and Hisoka had been hiding all day since I told them of my plans… sociophobic dorks… Yukiko was sent to the main house for this. She can't be trusted around so many handsome boys. That girl is adorable, yet shameless.

"Saki? You back here?!" I heard Haruhi called out from the door I'm sure, but I didn't really have the ability to turn right now if I wanted to keep this thing from blowing up. I think I heard other voices but I have no clue considering how muffled everything sounded from in here.

"Yeah! Second floor! In the engine!" I shouted as loud as I could, waving a leg in the direction of the door so she would notice me. "Hold on! I have to reattach this wire or else we may experience a minor explosion!" I called out nonchalantly, hooking the wire before turning the key on the demo table to see if it worked. It roared to life and purred beautifully, causing several girly shrieks to sound from the stairs. "Ha! I win!" I cheered, turning it off and running to the stairs to greet my friend, only to stop short when I noticed the hosts were all with her. "Oh fudge monkeys, you guys are here early. You weren't supposed to be here for another hour!" I exclaimed, running down the stairs in my oil stained jeans and tank top.

"I tried to explain to Tamaki that it would seem rude to show up at 6, but he was excited." Kyoya explained calmly.

"We're sorry Saki! We're just so curious!" The twins chorused, eying me like the little pervs they are.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember my eyes are up here, jackasses!" I said pointedly, leading them all down the stairs, "Now c'mon! I might as well show you in! We'll be sleeping in the basement! It doubles as a game room so it'll be fun!" I explained, taking the bandana out of my hair and wiping my forehead with it.

"YAY! GAME ROOM! GAME ROOM! GAME ROOM!" The twins chanted running ahead of me excitedly.

"So where are your overnight bags?" I asked, taking Haruhi's duffle bag from her as we neared the back door of my home.

"We had our driver leave them in the entry way so they weren't in the way." Kyoya said when we walked in, gesturing to the mountain of luggage the boys had brought.

"My god, you people pack more with you then a dozen girls would." I exclaimed wide-eyed, staring up at the multiple suitcases that were littering my entrance way.

"Actually most of that is the twins and Tamaki's, Mori, Honey and myself all brought one bag each." Kyoya said flatly.

"You aren't staying more than one night I hope ya'll know that!" I shouted as the idiots climbed the mountain of luggage shouting things about gifts, and costumes, and dress-up. My god, they really are morons.

"Follow me; I'll have the girls send your luggage down, eventually…." I said, staring at the mess dubiously. "This is why I installed the slide, Haruhi. Because I don't just hang out with idiots, I'm related to them." I said flatly, finally finding a reasonable explanation to a question she asked me many moons ago.

"Hey Saki, why do you have a slide leading to your basement?" Tamaki asked when we got near there.

"I literally just answered that question!" I said bluntly, pointing, "There's also stairs if you want to take those instead, but I like slides!" I called, throwing down Haru-chan's bag before following it down.

"Hey wait up!" I heard the idiots call.

"Hey, wait! Don't all go after her at once! You'll-…" Haruhi tried to warn as I jumped out of the way of the mat last minute.

"Crash. You'll crash when multiple people zoom at once." I laughed, "Now I'm going to have the girls send your stuff down and get cleaned up, maybe have Atsuko make pizza. Don't do anything stupid!" I called out, "I have a super-king sized mattress set up for us to sleep on so if you have any issues complain when I get back because I don't care right now!" I called over my shoulder, "Haruhi, you can come change upstairs, I set out some pajamas for you in my room. You guys can go change in the bathroom down here. It's like a school bathroom, with stalls for when my cousins are here." I said, trudging up the stairs.

* * *

"NO! YOU WILL NOT DEFILE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS IN SUCH A WAY! YOU SHADY DEMON TWINS!" I could hear Tamaki yell as I came back down the stairs an hour later with Haruhi in my pajama shorts and a large baggy shirt that exposed part of my clean sports bra.

"Hey! Shut up, idiots! I could hear you screeching from the kitchen!" I said, hitting all three over the head while I balanced a large stack of pizza's in my other arm.

"I'm sorry Saki, but the devil twins are trying to make us play a dirty game and I can't allow them to defile you and Haruhi in such a way!" He cried, hugging my leg like a toddler throwing a tantrum. He was wearing a blue silk pajama set. It kind of looked like a woman's….

"Tamaki, no offense, but you are the only one harassing me right now." I said flatly, pushing him off of me, setting the pizza's down on the coffee table.

"We weren't even suggesting anything perverted! Kyoya and Tono just twisted our words!" The twins argued, shirtless. Why don't they wear shirts to bed? Idiots.

"Actually I was speaking of the childish game of emotion, spin the bottle. You three are the ones who took it so out of context." Kyoya blushed, clearing his throat in an attempt to regain some dignity. Sprawling out luxuriously on the end couch in his cotton pajama set. Well, at least his wasn't silk. And he wore a shirt…

"Geez, what did I miss…" I mumbled to myself watching them argue while Mori glared at them as if the suggestion offended him before glancing at me. He was wearing basketball shorts and a wife beater. I could complain, but I won't. The giant stoic one was is and shall always be hot to me…

"Well we still want to play truth or dare!" The twins argued stubbornly, crossing their arms and pouting.

"Why don't we combine the two?" I suggested blankly, "We play spin the bottle but whoever it lands on gets a truth or dare from the spinner, because, no offense, but I'm not kissing any of you. Except maybe Haruhi. These lips are pure and unsoiled and shall remain that way until further notice!" I declared dramatically, shoving a slice of pizza in my mouth as I examined honey's cute pink footsie pajamas. I'm both disturbed by this new found information, and intrigued. He looks adorable!

"Or we could not play at all." Haruhi said flatly, while Honey and the twins started chanting.

"Haruhi and Saki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" while Tamaki screamed in protest.

"Hmm, that would be more interesting but does this mean you approve of the game?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure, but I'd only kiss you if you dressed up as a hot woman again, Kyoya. If that's what you're trying to get at." I joked, while the twins plugged in the video game systems and Honey and Mori started playing with my hair. Yes, I know, it's down for once. Be amazed by the unruly curls. They may strangle somebody this night!

* * *

**5 hours later (or midnight)**

"Ok Haruhi, I dare you to read this note to Tamaki. With feeling!" Hikaru said, handing her an index card, as he and Kaoru looked away from their hand held for a moment.

"Yeah sure," She agreed with a shrug, "Tamaki you idiot. Do you have no common sense? What's wrong with you? Tono. Never come near me again. Go wither in a hole. Pervert. Pedophile. You aren't my real dad. You are unworthy of being in my presence. Never approach me again." She read monotonously, sending Tamaki to his emo corner, before spinning the bottle for herself.

"Hahaha! It finally landed on Saki!" The twins clapped.

"Truth or dare?" She asked boredly.

"Whichever." I shrugged.

"Fine, I dare you to tell admit to the twins what it was that you put in their drinks before we came down here." She smiled mischievously.

"Oh, that's easy! I let my dog drool in your sodas! Consider it the beginning of much payback for stealing my turtle doll. And yes, I do know it was you two." I smirked, watching them spit the soda out on Tamaki. He screamed like a girl!

"Ok, my turn!" I called happily, spinning the bottle. It landed on Tamaki. "Tamaki, truth or dare?"

"Dare…" He responded confidently, as if I wouldn't dare hurt him.

"I dare you to eat the grossest thing I can possibly make in the kitchen, as soon as I bring it down." I said, smiling sadistically.

"W-w-what?! TRUTH! I PICK TRUTH! TRUUUTH!" he shouted out.

"Too late, Tono! Now you've got to do it!" The twins mocked as I stood up to go to the kitchen before noticing how dark the stairs looked.

"Hey Mori? Will you to go with me to the kitchen to make Tamaki's dare? It's really dark…" I said, trying to look serious despite the sugar rush I was on. And dude, I was on a sugar rush so bad right now, I don't want to crash yet though! Honey already did, and Kyoya is on his way, they were both laying spread out on the mondo bed in the back of the room.

"Yeah, sure." He said, getting up and walking to the stairs with me.

"I call this the end of the game, why don't you guys pick out a movie? We'll be back soon… If we don't die." I mumbled, freaking myself out a bit as the giant followed me up the dark stairs. "We'll be back with your snack soon, Boss!" I laughed. "Lalalalalalaa~!" I sang to myself creepily as we entered the dark halls, grabbing onto Takashi's arm as I tried to calm myself down by making jokes. "OMIGOD! WHAT WAS THAT?! IT WAS A ROBBER! OMIGO-…Oh, Leviathan. Heh, heh, heh.." I laughed sheepishly when Mori turned on the kitchen light to expose my snake slithering by my feet.

He smirked at me. Asshole, it's not funny. I about had a heart attack… Ugh stop staring at me! So. Freaking. Good. Looking. It's not fair! I'm not that good looking! I'm not even that cute and the dude obviously has a fetish for cute things.

"Meh!" I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbing a mixing bowl and a fork as I started digging through my refrigerator for disgusting food combinations. "Hmmm… Bologna, Mayonnaise, Vanilla pudding, maybe some of Iggy and Leviathans fried crickets? Ooh! Wasabi!" I exclaimed excitedly, throwing open one of the higher shelves and trying to reach for the damned jar. Suddenly I felt two large hands on my waist as I was lifted into the air, the jar of wasabi now at eye level as my socked feet dangled at least a foot off the ground. "Eep!" I squealed, pulling my shirt back down so he could touch my mid drift. Why must he make things so embarrassing for me, universe? I thought to myself as I grabbed the Wasabi and a few other spices. "Er, thanks Mori, you can put me back down now!" I said my voice a few octaves higher than it should be.

"Did you really tell Ranka that you think I'm kind?" He asked, setting me down on the counter so I was facing him, "And caring?" He added, stepping between my legs and setting his arms on both side of my small frame, "And handsome?" He finished, sticking his face in the hollow between my neck and shoulder. Holy crap what's happening?!

"Er, Uhh, what?!" I asked, my mind fogging when his hot breath hit my neck.

"We heard you and Haruhi talking when we followed you to the supermarket. You like me Saki?" He questioned, burying his face in my neck.

"Uh…." I responded, flustered beyond comprehension as my face turned several shades of crimson.

"I think you do…." He trailed off, kissing just below my ear before pulling away to stare me in the eyes.

"I-uh, umm- uh-I… Tamaki! His dare!" I exclaimed a flustered mess as I ducked under his arm and off of the counter, almost falling into the other one. "You're just tired right now, Takashi. You don't know what you're talking about. You don't really care anyways, so it's not important!" I sighed, turning away from him to start mixing the concoction in the bowl, "Besides, even if I did admit to something, which I'm not, it's not like you would- hypothetically- like me back." I rambled, scooping the lumpy mixture in-between two slices of bread.

"Hypothetically- you don't know that…" He said, his voice coming from right behind me as he wrapped his long arms around my waist.

"That's enough Takashi. You don't have to lie to me; I'm fine on my own."

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

I'm tired, so she doesn't believe me. Typical. She's very cute when she's trying to be brave. Her voice is so husky, too. It's sexy… is she crying? I thought to myself randomly when I felt something wet hit my arms.

"Don't cry…" I said, turning her to face me and wiping away her tears; Saki really is a beautiful girl.

"I'm not crying silly! I got wasabi in my eye!" She denied, smiling brightly at me; she's brave too. I admire how strong she is. She need's somebody to protect her. She's weaker then she likes to admit.

"Yes you are." I said seriously, the coy smirk falling away from my face.

"No, I'm not! Just leave it, Takashi!" She argued, trying to wiggle out of my hold as the tears streamed faster. She says my name in the most beautiful way.

"I'm here, don't cry…." I whispered, leaning closer to her face as her eyes widened drastically.

"SAKI-NEE! ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?" We heard Haruhi call from down the hall.

* * *

**NORMALITY RESTORED!**

Hearing Haruhi call for me made me regain my senses. I pushed Takashi away from me with all my strength; this is both an amazing situation and a heart breaking one. I've heard how he can be when he's tired. He doesn't really like me so it shouldn't affect me so much!

"That's enough, you're just tired! Now we'll both forget this situation ever happened, and go back downstairs acting the same as always! Stop screwing with me, senpai!" I whispered furiously, tears streaming down my angry face as I turned back to the gross looking sandwich and started walking out of the kitchen, "WE'RE COMING, HARUHI!"

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTES:_**

**_Dude! I seriously loved writing this half of the chapter! I promise to anser all the reviews and stuff in the next chapter but i have to finish writing the second half! GAHHH! I'M FANGIRLING OVER MY OWN PAIRING! HOW LAME IS THAT?!_**

**_~Sunstar Writer_**


	16. Chapter 16 (or ch 15 pt 2)

_**AND THIS IS PART TWO! REVIEW PEOPLE!**_

* * *

SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! OK! THIS IS NOT GOOD! FUCK FUCK FUCK! I NEED TO TALK TO HARUHI! I'M FUCKING FREAKING OUT!

"Haruhi, can I go talk to you, in private? It's important…" I whispered to the small girls as the remaining conscious boys watched the movie UP with tear filled eyes. For once, I can't comment, it's a sad movie.

"Yeah, sure, c'mon, we'll go to the bathroom." Haruhi said, helping me up and leading me to the bathroom by the hand, locking the door behind her before we sat inside the bath tub; the only place in the room where our voices wouldn't echo. "So are you going to tell me what really happened with Mori-senpai, because you most certainly are not fine?" Haruhi pointed out, gesturing to my hand which was currently tugging on my bangs nervously as I internally spazzed out.

"He was really tired ad he was flirting with me, and he was really close and I'm just really freaked out, and normally I would probably be really turned on because you and I both know I really do like him, but I feel a bit violated because I know he wasn't doing it intentionally, Mori isn't that forward! And even if he was, he would never like me! What am I going to do, Haruhi? I don' know how to deal with romance, of all things! Whether it's in my mind or otherwise!" I stressed out, hot tears pouring down my face as I started hyperventilating. "I like him so much, the only time that he ever seems to show romantic affection or interest in me he's so tired he seems drugged!" I exclaimed, curling into Tamaki's well-known fetal position.

"He shows plenty of romantic interest in you, you just don't seem to realize it." Haruhi stated rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I hate hormones! Why couldn't I have married you Haruhi?! We could have eloped!" I cried out dramatically, trying to make a joke to ease my own stress.

"We could, but if we eloped, my dad would kill us." She said blankly, helping me out of the bathtub and leading me to the door. When we opened it, the Host club boys fell into the bathroom in a tangled mess of limbs.

"You nosey bastards…" Haruhi and I said monotonously at the same time, walking over them before making our way to the bed.

"What were you guys talking about?" The twins badgered, following us to the bed.

"Eloping with each other." Haruhi stated indifferently.

"We could always invite your dad to the ceremony when we elope." I suggested, watching the idiot trio flip out as Mori just watched me silently.

"Yeah, we could…." She trailed off with a yawn.

"Well, good night Haru-chan!" I yawned out, taking my spot in the middle of the bed as she snuggled into my side.

"Night, Saki…" She mumbled, both of us falling asleep in comfort.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was snuggled into something hard and warm, with an arm wrapped around my waist and something heavy on my chest, stomach, and legs. So warm, and comfy! I never want to get up! But whatever is on my leg is really heavy….

"Ugh… Gigi moooove!" I moaned, kicking my feet to get the dog off of them.

"Hey, stop kicking, will you?!" I heard somebody(s) chorus groggily.

"Whaa…? Why are you all using me as a pillow?" I asked, peering down at my body only to see Haruhi snuggled into my bosom, Honey snuggling up to my stomach, and the idiot trio cozying up to my legs as if I were some sort of pillow or mother. "Weirdoes, why're you laying on my legs?" I yawned tiredly.

"Your cooomffyyy!" They whined, stroking my legs like the pervs they are.

"Hey! Hey! That tickles! Ahh! Hahaha! Get off!" I shrieked, kicking the twins and Tamaki in the head in my struggle and waking the others up. I was still giggling until I heard somebody growling and something playing with my hair. I looked up only to find myself wrapped in Takashi's arms, snuggled into his chest, and he was glaring at the idiot trio as if they had committed some great sin.

"G-g-good morning Saki." Honey yawned tiredly, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up and looked at us.

"What's going on?" Haruhi yawned, sitting up to observe the idiots sprawling in a heap on the floor and Kyoya grumbling about people waking him up while I was trying to break my eyes away from Mori's and escape his hold… Awkwardness man!

"Breakfast! It's time for breakfast! Hisoka has today off and Atsuko won't be up until noon, so come help me make it, Haruhi!" I exclaimed jumping out of the bed and running out of the room with my girly friend in tow.

* * *

"No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life!" I sang to Haruhi as we prepared a simple breakfast, she was making the fried rice and I was making the Miso soup, we were almost done so we were really only waiting for the guys to come upstairs and eat.

"Saki! That song is so sad!" Honey cried, tackling me from the side and knocking me onto the floor, the spoon flying out of my hand.

"Ahh!" I screamed, freaking out for a millisecond before I realized what just happened. "Honey, please don't tackle people when they're in the kitchen or around anything hot, pointy, or dangerous." I begged, staring down at the smaller boys as I helped him stand back up and washed my spoon off.

"The food's almost done, senpai." Haruhi informed the others as they walked in and sat on the stool surrounding the kitchen island.

"Let us help you with that, Saki!" The twins chirped, grabbing me by the waist and slithering around me as they grabbed the spoon.

"Er, thanks guys?" I said indifferently, trying to figure out just why they were in my bubble this early in the morning. "Mommy, you want coffee?" I asked, slipping out of their hold and walking over to the coffee maker.

"Yes, please." Kyoya groaned out, aww, he looks good with bed head.

"Kyoya! You look hot with bed head! It's so cute!" I squealed, pinching his cheek as I handed him the mug. He glared at me before taking the mug.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome, grouch." I snarked.

"Saki, leave mommy alone! Come; spend some quality time with your father!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

"You're not my father." I said blankly, walking back over to the twins and turning off the stove.

"Go sit. I'll serve." I yawned tiredly.

"Hey, Saki? Which of us is your favorite?!" Honey asked cutely when I handed him his soup.

"It's a four way tie most days." I responded thinking deeply.

"Between who?"

"Haruhi, Kaoru, Mori and yourself." I said honestly.

"Hey, why Kaoru, why not me?" Hikaru asked.

"Because Kaoru is more attractive." I deadpanned, confusing him thoroughly.

"Out of those four who are your favorites?" Honey asked.

"Haruhi…" I said, looking at the small third year suspiciously while Tamaki continued to mope in his emo corner.

"And…?" He asked.

"Takashi, I suppose." I answered honestly, going back to eating my breakfast.

"So when are you guys leaving anyways?" Haruhi asked bluntly. She took the words right out of my mouth.

"What, don't you want us here anymore?!" The idiot trio asked indignantly.

"No." Haruhi said.

"Not really." I answered honestly, "You people are tiring and I have something to do at 2 o'clock so…." I trailed off, looking at Haruhi out of the corner of my eye as she looked around innocently.

"What are you two going to do?! Are you planning to do something illegal?! If you are in trouble with Yakuza, you can tell us! We'll help you!" Tamaki freaked out.

"That's not it at all, Tono! My brother comes back from the United States today. Haruhi and her dad are going with me to pick him up so I need to clean up and get you all out of here before then!" I exclaimed irately.

"You really are an idiot…." Haruhi mumbled.

"No sense at all…" I agreed.

"Ahh, yes, your older transvestite brother, he gave up all rights he has o your family's business to you, yes?" Kyoya asked.

"Yup." I responded simply.

"Why'd he do that?" The twins asked.

"Kazu is a very unorthodox and slightly irresponsible young man. He doesn't think things through because he's such a romantic, and that makes him an easy target in the business world. He a sweet man, but he doesn't have the same flair for business that my parents were looking for. He even admits that if he had control we would go bankrupt in a matter of months, and that's when he signed over the rights to me. As long as I take care of him like I always have…" I laughed, thinking back on all the times I've had to save my big brother from falling prey to some embarrassing situation. Kazu is good people. He reminds me of Kaoru, a bit. Kaoru a bit, only Kazu is a lot shier… "My brother as social anxieties, so no, I'm not bringing you with me." I said before they could even ask.

"Ahh!" They chorused.

Kazu, one day you will meet my idiots. One day you will meet Mori and either approve and threaten him, or disapprove and threaten him if he 'hurts me' though it's not like we have a relationship. You'll gush over Honey-senpai, and be scared of the twins. You be mystified by how good looking Kyoya is and try to hide from Tamaki because he doesn't have an inside voice. And I can't wait for that to happen!

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_

_**I totally lied! I'm tired and since i tend to PM you all back anyways I'm not posting to anybody but the guests today!**_

_**Guest- Next chapter. BOOM. hope your mind is blown because I just wrote two new ones and now I'm exhausted.**_

_**love you all a definitive amount depending on who you are!**_

_**~Sunstar Writer :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**READ AND REVIEW! I liked writing this episode even if it is kind of lame! Kirimi is so cuuuute!**_

* * *

"I'm a cop! I'm a ridiculously hot cop wearing a skirt even though it's impractical~!" I sang to myself, spinning around in the outfit the twins had given me my twin pigtails spinning out around me as well, creating an interesting affect. Despite what I thought at first, it really wasn't a revealing outfit. I mean, yes they did force me to wear fish nets, but the skirt was the same length as my normal one, and the shirt was the same as Kyoya and Mori's only I had ¾ sleeves! And I got to wear steel toed boots! And my utility belt came with real handcuffs and a Taser for when the idiots annoy me! Yay!

"Welcome!" The boys and Haruhi chorused when the door opened, revealing a young girl with the cutest pigtails ever! She even had little bows in them! Ohmigod, she's so adorable!

"Oh my, what an unusually young guest!" Tamaki exclaimed with a smile, "Well, glad you're here, my little lost kitty cat!"

"Huh!" She gasped staring at us wide eyed as I internally freaked out about how cute she is.

"Look, Haruhi! She's adorable!" I whispered excitedly, clinging to my friends arm as I tried to keep still.

"It's a reerse Harem!" She exclaimed, answering whatever it was Tamaki had asked her. My eyes widened in shock. OMIGOD SHE'S AN OTAKU! HOW PRECIOUS!

"OTAKU!"I exclaimed, rushing towards her and kneeling next to her to play with her pigtails and see how she would classify the others, as they went into shock.

"This is a reverse harem!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Otaku! Otaku! Otaku!" I sang happily, high fiving her for recognizing the club for exactly what it is, while the guys tried to deny it. "Do you know what character's characters everybody is?" I asked her kindly, pulling her into my lap as she started pointing.

"Mhmm," she smiled at me with a nod; "There's debauchery here!" She stated bluntly, making me laugh just that much harder as they all started spazzing.

"Yes there is, young one." I laughed.

"YAY! THERE'S DEBAUCHERY HERE, ISN'T THERE?!" She exclaimed, leaping for joy and pointing at Kyoya, "You're the glasses character!" pointing at Honey and Mori-senpai, "You're the Boy Lolita and the Stoic type!" She exclaimed moving onto the twins, "Twincest!" She said seriously, making me snort, "and the book worm!" She said happily before turning to me, "And you're… the bishojo! The fan service character!" She exclaimed happily. Under normal circumstances I would be really insulted by that, but this is too funny, I don't even care right now! Plus I'm bishojo! That means I'm pretty and worthy of being fan service so take that mean insulting people of the world! I stopped laughing when she turned to Tamaki and started going on about how he was her big brother. Uhh, no. Tamaki isn't responsible enough for a younger sibling…

"My brother's blonde, you must be him!" She exclaimed, happily, jumping into his arms.

"I want to know if glasses character is superior to big brother…" Kyoya said honestly, ignoring the situation at hand.

"But does it really matter? I can't believe she called me a book worm." Haruhi grumbled.

"Haha, I'm fan service, it's funny because it's probably true! I mean, I'm the 'forbidden fruit type' that's like part of my job!" I laughed, leaning my head on Haru-Chan's shoulder.

"Excuse me, you want to tell me your name, little one?" Tamaki asked kindly.

"Kirimi!" She responded happily.

"Like, fillet?" I asked turning to Haruhi.

"Kirimi-Chan, I'm afraid you've made a mistake. I'm really sorry, but I don't have a younger sister." Tamaki explained as kindly as possible. Awww, she's gonna cry! So cuuuute!

"Are you sure? You're blonde just like me!" She whimpered. Oh crap, she's got the idiot wrapper around her pinky now! And there he goes… declaring himself people's relatives and what not. Stupid, Tono. My head turned of it's own accord, my eye's searching for the tallest of my host friends. Oh crap he's staring at me already! Wait… Why are Honey and Takashi staring at me? Do I have something on my face?

"Kirimi~! Kirimi~!" Nekozawa called, I turned to see him walk into the club room hoodless and wigless. Baka, is gonna get himself burned by the light again... I thought to myself, walking up to hug him as the others questioned his identity.

"Umehito-Senpai, you forgot your cloak." I greeted with a smile and a warm hug, as his maid (Kuretake) and body guard/ butler/ that-one dude (Kadomatsu) came in saying the same thing.

"Nekozawa-senpai?!" Everybody minus the two upper classmen exclaimed, staring wide eyed.

"I told you he was attractive Haruhi!" I laughed at their stunned faces, playing with the Belzeneff doll Nekozawa handed me. "Arigato, Umehito!" I smiled, taking it over to the couch. It was a plushy this time!

"Saki, you're friends with Nekozawa?" Honey asked me, his curiosity peaked.

"Of course I am! Where do you think I get all my cloaks from? And of course, now I have a collection of Belzeneff's…" I laughed, turning in my chair to see Nekozawa was freaking out his sister. "Neko! You are scaring her, darling!" I warned.

"Darling?" The twins and Mori chorused.

"Yeah, Darling. It's a pet name. Like how I refer to them as the idiot trio." I explained, "Or how I sometimes call Kyoya 'sexy lady' in my mind!" I smiled brightly, explaining it to them.

"I'm sorry but you call me what?" Kyoya asked, glasses flashing.

"Nothing mommy!" I exclaimed, hiding behind Mori and Honey so I wouldn't get wacked with the little black notebook. I wonder if he has a hit list in there…?

"But aren't you afraid of the dark, too?" The twins asked.

"Yes, I am, but I think the best way to deal with a fear is to embrace it. I may never get over it, but at least I can numb myself to it so I can hang out with my friends, right?" I explained, tuning back into the situation we were in, and taking Kirimi from Tamaki while Kuretake explained the situation to everybody. "You know Kirimi, I'm afraid of the dark too, But Umehito isn't really scary. He's just pretending to be so nobody hurts him. Like a sheep pretending to be a wolf so he won't get eaten." I explained as simply as I could, walking the little girl over to the sofa where my bag was. "You want to read some shoujo Manga with me? This one's my favorite! It's called *the Lizard Prince*!" I offered, pulling the small book out of the bag.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed happily, leaning on me on the couch as I started reading it to her.

"Come along mistress Kirimi." Kadomatsu said kindly.

"It's time to go home." Kuretake announced, causing Kirimi to spring out of my grasp and into Tamaki's arms.

"NOOO! I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT TO STAY WITH MY BIG BROTHER!" She cried. Poor Neko! He's crying! Even Belzeneff looks sad…! Big baby, if I can risk the dark to hang out with him, my friend, he can risk a bit of sunshine for his baby sister! I thought to myself, running after him as he fled to the room.

"I'll be back, guys! Kirimi, be good!" I called, blowing the little girl a kiss as I sprinted down the halls as fast as I could. "Neko! Get your butt back here, you wimp!" I yelled out, tackling his legs out from under him and knocking us both over. "Now don't struggle or I will not hesitate to taze you! I'm sure Tono already has thought up a plan to help you and Kirimi by now, so stop being a chicken, Neko." I said with a smile, looking down at the good work I had done handcuffing him before dragging him back to the room with me by the cloak.

* * *

"You know Kirimi, I'm friends with your big brother! He reminds me of my older brother only, yours is a prince who likes girls!" I exclaimed happily as the younger girl and I sorted through the volumes of Shojo Manga we were going to have Haruhi read to us while we babysat.

"Really? Is your brother blonde too?!" She asked excitedly.

"No, actually my brother has blue hair, a few shades lighter than mine! Haruhi knows! They've met!" I gossiped with the adorable munchkin.

"Wow, I bet he's really handsome." She said seriously.

"I think he is! He's the best big brother I could ask for, handsome or not. He's been keeping me out of dangerous situations since I was a baby. I think that's the best kind of big brother prince a girl could want. One who will always keep you safe!" I smiled at the little girl.

"Hey Saki, let's go check on the guys and Renge, see how it's going." Haruhi suggested, standing up and stretching.

"Alright, one second!" I agreed, handing Kirimi the Manga we were sharing, "Can you please stay here and finish look at this one by yourself, Mi-Chan? We'll be back in a little bit okay." I said, following Haruhi out hesitantly.

"Excuse me. Kirimi-Chan came to the club room again today looking for you. If you have time to do disgusting things like this, surely you can spare some time to hang out with her for a while!" Haruhi exclaimed angrily as I tried to hold back my laughter. Oh gosh, my head feels like it's going to burst! That's funny!... actually… my head really is starting to hurt.

"Mommy! My head hurts and daddy is perving on Haruhi!" I whined walking over to lean on Kyoya.

"Hmm, you do seem to be running a small fever, perhaps it would be best if you laid down for a bit?" e suggested, feeling my forehead temperature.

"Yeah, maybe I will…" I said, walking over to the window and laying in the chair perched there.

"Big brother? This room is dark and scary!" Mi-chan cried out.

"Mi-chan!" I whined out, "Go back to the club room!" I yawned, snuggling into the chair.

"AHHHH!" She screamed, startling me into falling out of the chair as she ran out of the room.

"Neko!" I exclaimed, as the twins opened the blinds in the room a bit, "Kirimi is down there in the court yard! With a cat!" I exclaimed, staring.

"Wow, your family sure does love cats." Hikaru stated.

"Even strays warm up to you guys!" Kaoru pointed out as I stared wide eyed. One of the things I had learned about Mi-chan over the past few days, she's terrified of animals. Mostly cats. What a dysfunctional family dynamic.

"What did you say?! They're revered by our family, it's true, but Kirimi wouldn't participate in something like that! Something as occult as befriending a stray cat! Kirimi is afraid of animals, and cats are the cratures she fears the most!" Nekozawa explained, the urgency in his voice obvious. He just jumped out of a window to save his sister…. That's both immensely stupid and yet, noble.

"Neko!" I shouted worriedly, looking out the window.

"Nekozawa-senpai!"

"But he's not wearing his black cloak!" Haruhi pointed out.

"Oh hell!" I exclaimed, grabbing said cloak and climbing out of the window, shimmying along the edge and out of reach before any of them could stop me. "I'm friends with a bunch of idiots!" I mumbled, sliding down the drain pipe and sashaying over to where my friend had collapsed by his sister.

"See, Mi-chan, I told you your brother was a prince in disguise. He's just not a very smart one, at times." I whispered to the little girl draping the cloak over his head and dragging him under a nice shady tree. Kirimi smiled and laughed in agreement. She's a cute kid.

* * *

"… What a waste, he went back to wearing all those black clothes again." I heard the twins complain from my spot laying on the couch.

"But even so…" Haruhi trailed off.

"I think it'll all work itself out from here on." I said, drawing attention to my napping area, or rather, Honey's napping area that I had stolen for the day. "Mi-chan knows that her big brother is a prince now! Just like Tamaki! Of course she's going to love him unconditionally. He's who she's been looking for." I explained myself.

"Really Saki? Do you really love me unconditionally? Does this mean you will finally admit to seeing me as a father figure?!" Tamaki asked excitedly.

"…And you ruined the moment." I said blankly, pushing him away from me and into the twins. "Dispose of the nuisance, slaves." I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" They agreed, smiling maliciously.

"W-w-what?! No!? NO!? SAKI! HARUUHIIIIIII! HELP ME!" And cue the twins evil laughter….

* * *

**_*The Lizard prince is a real Manga series… it's not long but it's really cute! I recommend you all read it and love it as I have come to!_**

**_AUTHORS NOTES: _**

**_CHAPPTER! I UPDATED! BOO YAH! OK. Anybody have any suggestions for the next episode? It's Honey's three bitter days and i have a lot of idea's but I'm unsure which direction I want to take it in... Oh yeah, and thanks everybody for reviewing to my two chapters that i wrote,, though now that i think about it they probably could have been one chapter... hmmm..._**

**_Carzygirl123- dude, relax, breathe. no need to chant pairing names. It'll happen, eventually... maybe. I hope!_**

**_Kso12- It was totally supposed to be sad! Haven't you ever read the manga?! Mori get's eally super flirty and then he supposedly "forgets" about it after a nap. bt not really. he just pretends he does so he doesn't freak people out, and thats kind of why Saki was like, "I cannot love thee! To love thee in such a state would be to take advantage of" and wouldn't you feel a bit molested if somebody came up to you acting drunk and being all touchy feely?  
_**

**_Kaylee-sempai- glad i blew minds, yo!_**

**_YaoiRPAlley- Dude, Saki is a complete different section of my brain. she's my conciounce. she keeps telling me not to eat the cookies, but then she mentally drools over how yummy they look, which sucks because her inner voice is my inner voice... its like a fangirl type of inception..._**

**_Faithful5- you love me!_**

**_Clockwork's Apprentice-Romance, twitterpation... there is no real difference here._**

**_~Sunstar Writer_**


	18. Chapter 18

**TWO CAPTERS! WOOO! YAY! READ AND REVIEW! AND ALSO, I DON'T OWN. JUST CONFIRMING WHAT YOU ALREADY KNOW!**

* * *

"Hey, Mori? What're you reading?" I asked, walking up behind my senpai a few weeks later, ignoring the idiot trio as they tried to dress up my best friend and inadvertently insulted her.

"History book." He responded monotonously, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What kind?" I asked, leaning on the back of the chair.

"Japanese fiction." He elaborated.

"Any romance?" I asked, perking up a bit at the thought.

"Yeah…" He said with a small smile.

"…. Can I read too?"

"…" He pulled me onto his lap, resting his chin on top of my head and placing the book in front of us where we could read. Ha, not awkward. Not having flashbacks to the sleepover at all. Nope, definitely no blush on thi-… Oooh! Samurai in love! I love stories like this! They're so cute!

"Awww, he's completely in love with the geisha girl! But she's only a Maiko, she can't marry or have a relationship…. She still has a debt." I mumbled to myself, ignoring the world as Takashi shifted me off of his lap and into the chair we were both formally occupying, and dragging my attention away from the story to the ruckus the idiots were making.

"He wanted tea, so Usa-chan decided to have a drink." Mori said monotonously, as I got up and walked over.

"I see! So that's why his face is all dirty, isn't it? Hey, you think he wants some cake too?" Honey asked cutely, all heart, flowers and giggles again.

"I'd say he wants a bath Honey. C'mon, I'll go start up the sink in the back room. I'm sure the idiot trio won't mind going to pick up a blow dryer for when we're done here, will you guys?" I asked sweetly, giving them an evil look as if daring them to defy me.

"Yeah, Okay, Saki! Let's go!" Honey laughed, pulling me and Takashi into the back.

* * *

"So Saki? What type of sweets do you like?" The girls sitting with me today asked.

"Well, I like all kinds of candies! But most of all, I like chocolates! And chocolate cherry's!" I laughed, smiling at the girls happily.

"Would you accept chocolate if we brought some in for you, Nee-san?" The first years asked, looking at me with bright eyes.

"Of course I would! I'm sure it would be the sweetest candy I've ever gotten!" I smiled. Turning my attention to see what was wrong with Honey-senpai, "Excuse me ladies, I think something's wrong…" I trailed off, going to check on my short friend.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG! QUIT MESSING WITH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Honey cried as the first year trio tried to inspect his mouth. And que the screaming fan girls as Mori tackles Honey onto the couch and manages to pry his mouth open.

"So is it..?" Tamaki trailed off as the both of us peer over the side of the couch.

"A… cavity?" I asked, leaning in for a closer look.

"Yeah." He said monotonously.

"It's alright, I'll be ok!" Honey cried as I came around the couch to coddle the poor dude. Cavities hurt! I know, I had one once when I was little… never again.

"Don't worry, Honey, it'll heal soon, you'll just have to lay off the sweets for a little bit." I comforted, rocking him back and forth as Takashi had Tamaki announce a ban on snacks.

"No! No, don't Takashi! Don't take my snacks away! What will I do without them?!" Honey pleaded desperately from my lap, tears streaming down his face. "I can handle it! Please don't take away my cake!" He cried running after Mori as he took the snack away.

"No more cake." Mori said bluntly, sending Honey into a downward spiral. And thus began Honey's days in his own personal form of hell…. Haha, oh look Renge said the same thing. Wait, no sweets?! For any of us?!

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

"Why, Haruhi, why must the good be punished! I'm all for unity, especially when it comes to the hosts, but I really wish Honey had never ended up with this cavity. I feel like I shouldn't eat sweets at all and it's worrying Kazu!" I whimpered, crying into my friends shoulder as we walked to our elective together.

Suddenly the twins grabbed us, taking us to see … Is Honey crying? What did Takashi do?! Is that candy all from his bag?!

"I can't help but wonder how it's physically possible to fit that much candy in such a small bag… Hey, I'll catch up with you guys. I'm going to go investigate." I said, walking up to the two upperclassmen seriously. Or at least it was two until Honey walked away sulking pathetically. "Mori you realize you don't have to be so harsh on him, right?"

"Ah."

"Then why are you."

"None of your business, Saki. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." He said curtly, leaving me alone in the hall. Well… That kind of stung.

* * *

We're late….! Kyoya is going to murder me! This is my fault! I spilled white paint on my skirt in Art class and Haruhi volunteered to go with me to get a change of clothes! So now there's rumors' circulating about the two of us, I'm walking with Haruhi to club in boys clacks that fit me just a tad too tight, and, oh look. Mori is out here too! We stopped to watch a girl admit her feelings to him even start crying with his lack of a response. Harsh… Mori isn't mean… what's up with him lately?

* * *

"Hey Mori, reading your book again? Mind if I join?" I asked, leaning over the back of his chair.

"…" No response, he didn't even look at me. What the hell?

"Mori? Takashi~? Is there something wrong with your hearing?" I mumbled, poking the tip of his ear. He swatted at my hand but continued to ignore me. Seriously, what is going on with him?! "Ugh... fine, I'll try back when your home." I snarked.

* * *

"Hey, Mori?! Can you help me out here please?! These are really heavy!" I grunted, walking into the almost empty room, trying to get the stack of boxes, books, and other miscellaneous items that Kyoya wanted me to move, to the other side of said room. "M-mo-mori?!" I screeched, as it tipped over knocking me down… "Oww… Takashi, can you help me out?!" I asked from under the boxes. No response… "TAKASHI?!"

* * *

I came dancing into the club room towards Haruhi and Honey with my headphones on again, I was singing to a song from one of my favorite movies! Such a cute song too!

"…Some people settle for the typical thing

Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings

It ain't a question of "if", just a matter of time

Before I move to the front of the line

Once you're watching every move that I make

You gotta believe that I got what it takes

To stand out, above the crowd

Even if I gotta shout out loud

'Til mine is the only face you'll see

Gonna stand out-… OWW!" I yelped, holding onto my cheek as I was knocked to the floor, I looked up to see Mori standing there, staring down at me with shock on his face. He just knock me over! Seriously? SERIOUSLY?! "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME LATELY?! DID I DO SOMETHING TO OFFEND YOU?! IF SO I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS COMPLETELY UNNECCESSARY! "I yelled pained tears streaming down my face as I turned and stormed to the back room. Honestly?! I mean c'mon! That's just rude!

* * *

**TAKASHI'S P.O.V.**

"It was an accident…." I said quietly, watching her storm away from me angrily. Good, she should be mad at me. I've done nothing but mess up everything for Mitsukuni and her. First Mitsukuni gets his cavity and has to lose his sweets, and because of that, Saki has been miserable and sugar deprived. It's all my fault. And then I hit her with my elbow… It's going to swell. Her beautiful face.

"Geez, Sempai, you've been pretty harsh to Saki recently but don't you think physical abuse is taking it a bit far?" The twins asked while Tamaki and Haruhi ran to go check on her.

"It was an accident." I defended myself, turning away from them as I left the room.

* * *

**NORMALITY RESUMES!**

"Is Honey still buzzing around?" I asked, walking into the club room late for the second day in a row. Luckily my face hadn't bruised, so Kazu didn't question me, but it was still sore where an elbow had connected with it.

"No, actually, he just dropped." Kyoya said.

"Three days and he gives up." Hikaru announced.

"It was only a matter of time." I pointed out, taking a seat next to Kyoya as Tamaki attempted to prod the sleeping bear. It didn't end well for him….

"Mitsukuni, don't take this out on other people." Takashi said… I'm still mad at him. "It's disgraceful." Oh shit, he did not just say that!

"Takashi… YOU IDIOT!" Honey screamed, flipping him over his shoulder using his karate skills, "You've been nothing but mean to Saki for the past three days, I thought you liked her! And a little bit of cake isn't going to hurt me! You're so mean! You're such a hard head! That's it, I hate you! I hate you Takashi!" He cried, running out of the room with Tamaki on his heels. I was still thinking over what he had said… Mori… likes… me?

"It was on purpose." Haruhi said, speaking my thoughts out loud as I finished connecting the dots. "Mori-senpai, by any chance, have you been acting like this because you're trying to get Honey-senpai and Saki-nee to hate you?" She asked as I stared at him wide eyed, a blush spreading across my face as the twins questioned it.

"Takashi, is that why you've been ignoring me? You've been feeling guilty about this whole mess?" I asked, crouching down to stare him in the eyes.

"Well… maybe because he's been trying to punish himself." Haruhi explained to the dunderheads.

"We're right, aren't we?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah you are; this is my fault. Mitsukuni has a cavity because I'm careless. Twice before his nap time, I forgot to make him brush his teeth. And now you can't enjoy your sweets, Saki, and neither can Mitsukuni." He said, staring off into the middle distance dramatically. The twins sweat dropped while I prompted him to continue.

"But that's not really your responsibility…" Hikaru began.

"He should know better." Kaoru continued.

"But if Mitsukuni needs to get false teeth it'll be all my fault."

"Huh, don't worry! That's not gonna happen." The twins chorused.

"You are such a pessimist!" I smiled sadly at him, ruffling his hair.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself right now if you hadn't yelled at me earlier, and Mitsukuni hadn't thrown me down." He went on, as I hugged his head; inadvertently shoving the side of side face into my cleavage.

"You are such a masochist! It was just a cavity! And less than a week's worth of candy deprivation! I thought you were mad at me or something and I find out this is why you've been so mean all week? Idiot!" I laughed sadly, patting his head when I finally released the poor blushing boy from the boobs of doom….

"Wah! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY TAKASHI!" Honey cried, running over to our little reunion on the floor, "I promise I won't forget to brush my teeth again! I won't forget!" He cried, running into Takashi's open embrace; I went to leave them to their little bonding moment, but Takashi and Honey both grabbed my sleeve and stared at me imploringly.

"Don't go Saki! You need a hug too!" Honey said with teary eyes, making me blush as I was pulled into the middle of a Saki-sandwich.

"Well, er… Ok then." I laughed, as both boys snuggled up to me. I feel like an Usa-chan.

* * *

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER**

Honey's cavity is gone! Now we can all stuff our faces and get fat to our hearts content! I was eating cake with Honey. Yay! Oh, hey, I know her! She's the girl who had confessed to Mori... I wonder why she's here.

"Are you a fan of Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked curiously, noticing Takashi's surprised reaction upon seeing her. I honestly wanted to see how this would go down too. Not that I'm jealous or anything… I thought to myself, turning away to enjoy the rest of my cake with Honey and ignore them to the best of my abilities.

"Well Mori, I understand now. I know who you feel so strongly about, and it's ok." She paused… okay, so maybe I am a bit nosey and a bit jealous… so sue me! She's pretty! "I must say that I find it a little surprising that it's both Honey and Saki who you care so deeply for. To think they're so special to you… I don't know… it's just so…. I can't explain it. It's just so, so…. YAY!" She exclaimed with hearts in her eyes, ok. I have nothing to fear from her. Fan girls…

"Congratulations! You've just taken your big step into a brand new world!" Renge announced as Mori came over to take care of Honey and pour me some more tea. What a gentleman!

"Mitsukuni, you've made a mess." He said stoically, making Honey laugh as I rolled my eyes at their antics. "You're all ridiculous!" I laughed.

Cue the fan girl screams "MOE! MOE! MOE!" Yeah, that's right, punks. I'm Moe! Take that world!

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_**Faithful5-I'm sorry, but idecided not to give her a cavity. I figured her being ignored would be good enough. Emotional pain lasts longer!**_

_**Periwinkle Wink- Here's the next chapter! and for the rcord, I'm obviously a fan of prehistoric Llamas! They have the immense size and ferocity of a dinosaur, with the cuddly and desirable fur of a llama. Plus, emporers new groove... he's a llama!**_

_**Kaylee-sempai- yes, yes he does.**_

_**ALRIGHT! BACK TO BUSINESS! I WROTE A CHAPTER FOR MY FRIEND Kaylee-sempai'S OURAN FIC BECAUSE SHE ASKED ME AND I LIKE HER FIC! SO GO READ THAT! AS FAR AS I KNOW IT'S ONLY 5 CHAPTERS LONG! READ IT BRO! IT'S CALLED "Watching Her Back" Also, i enjoyed writing the last two chapters so be kind to me! next chapter will be Haruhi in Wonderland, so be excited!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

"Not everything is as it appears in a wonderland, Imouto-chan." I heard a voice whisper on the wind as I walked away from those stupid cats…. Who's that girl up there? Where is she running too? I wonder if she could help me?!

"Hey, wait! Miss! Can you help me?!" I called, running after her… "Huh, I lost her." I mumbled to myself, walking into a cafeteria area… "Umm, excuse me-..?

"No room!"

"Yeah, there's no room left, sorry!"

"Be kind to her….." That voice whispered on the wind again, making me look around in confusion as the three tea drinkers perked up a bit.

* * *

The king and queen sat at their thrones, wearing red clothes and masks of gold. Asleep and pale by their side a beautiful young girl, the same one I was chasing earlier, in fact, she seemed to be asleep, though I couldn't see passed the blue and white mask covering her face. She was in a white dress, her skin nearly the same shade and her dark hair only emphasizing her elegant yet weak appearance. She was wearing a crown; she must be a princess, or maybe a queen?

"…Do you confess to your transgression?" The king asked.

"What transgression?" I asked, storming angrily into the court room.

"Who disrupts this court?!" The king asked.

"I do. I'm here as legal counsel for the accused!"

"With all due respect, your majesty, it is my duty to attend the royal music festival!" The duchess argued.

"Even if it means leaving your precious child alone?" The queen asked, as the woman in white rose gradually. "Your crime is not a question of attendance, but of abandonment. This act is unforgivable. To cause such loneliness in a child." The queen argued back strongly, her mask had a tear on her eye. She seems so familiar.

"Your Majesty, the child wasn't abandoned. When a mother has to be away providing for the family, her children know she's doing it out of love. Sure, they might get lonely from time to time, but they understand. Besides, if you execute the duchess how is her child any better off?"

"Silence yourself, young lady! There is no room for your emotions in this court room!"

"But that's impossible; to pass judgment without emotion, you might as well just leave it up to a machine!" I exclaimed, noticing the petite white queen lean over to whisper to the red queen.

"WITNESSES! THOSE PARTIES TO THE CRIMES OF THIS SO-CALLED LAWYER ARE COMMANDED TO COME FORWARD AND TESTIFY!"

"My liege, though the hatter is correct, she is a kind girl. She cares for those around her, with her whole heart. Are you really willing to convict one so precious to yourself?" The white queen spoke up ignoring the commotion Tamaki-senpai and the others had caused, her voice surprisingly strong despite how petite she seemed as she removed her mask, revealing Saki-nee.

"Hasn't it sunk in yet? You've made a lot of wonderful friends here, Haruhi." The king said, removing his mask to reveal dad! "Now haven't you?" He asked, patting Saki's hair as she went to go lay back down.

"Dad, you're the king? Then does that mean…? Does that mean? It couldn't be…"

"You've gotten so big, where does the time go? I'm sorry, I've made it so hard for you; and so, now is the time to make up for that Haruhi! Don't be afraid to enjoy yourself, alright?"

Mom….

* * *

**NORMALITY RESUMES!**

I'm late, I'm late for a very important date… ugh, Kyoya is going to murder me. It's cosplay day today, but I'm just so tired… I fell asleep in my art class!

"Oh good, you finally decided to show up." The twins greeted when I trudged into the club room.

"Wow, you look really pale…" Hikaru observed.

"Are you okay, Saki?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm fine, just tired." I replied with a smile.

"You and Haruhi better hurry up and go change. Your dress is in the changing area." Kyoya ordered. Oh hey look, he's a girl again…

"Ok.." I mumbled, walking passed them. What is wrong with me today? I keep getting dizzy and I have had this on and off again intense migraine. Did I take my medication this morning before I left the house? And that the last thing I remember thinking before walking into the change area.

* * *

***THUD***

"Hey, Saki, are you ok?" Haruhi called to her friend from the next change area over.

"…" No response. Well, she did say she had a head ache; still it's probably best to check.

"Saki…?" She called again, peeking into the neighboring change room to find her friends body spasm-ing on the floor, half dressed in the white lace camisole top and shorts. "OH CRAP! SAKI! QUICK! SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Haruhi called in a panic, causing all the boys to come rushing into the changing area.

"Oh my…" Kyoya exclaimed, wide eyed, leaving the immediate area with his cell phone drawn.

"What's wrong with Saki?!" Honey cried out, watching her with fearful eyes as Haruhi removed any and all possibly dangerous furniture from the immediate area.

"She's having a seizure! We have to make sure she doesn't hurt herself!" Haruhi ordered.

"Hurry! Hurry! Move the table! Get the mirror away from her head! Move the shoes!" The twins panicked.

"We'll need to move her into a more accessible space. The paramedics are on their way, as is the school nurse." Kyoya said calmly, turning to Mori. "Do you think you can manage to get her into the main club room without dropping her?"

"Ahh…" Mori responded, hands shaking in his slight panic.

"IS MY DAUGHTER GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?! HARUHI WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO SAKI?!" Tamaki panicked spazzing out big time as everybody basically ignored him.

The club only started to panic harder when about 5 minutes later, their friend stopped moving completely, in all but her breathing.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER NOW?!" Tamaki and the twins cried.

"She's fine you idiots," Kyoya snapped as the nurse and paramedic team rushed in, "seizures only typically last for short amounts of time. However, we will have to cancel club today if we want to go visit her at the hospital. Haruhi I suggest you ride with her in the ambulance, you can take my emergency cell phone and call her brother and sisters and alert them to this. We'll meet you there." Kyoya ordered, arranging everything on the spot.

* * *

**NORMALITY RESUMES!**

W-where the hell am i? What happened? Why is the light so bright…?

"HOLY CRAP AM I DEAD?!" I exclaimed, sitting up quickly… Oooh, head rush, "Yeah I'm not dead. That hurt. Where the hell am I?" I talked to myself, looking around as I tried to bring the multiple faces into focus. Ok, the host club is here… and they're all in cosplay?

"You're in the Ootori private medical institution, the best hospital in Tokyo. You're very lucky that we were able to get you in." Kyoya said with a slight worried smirk.

"You're such an ass. But at least you're female today!" I teased.

"Oh goodness, my dearest daughter we were so worried about you!" Tamaki exclaimed as he and the twins' glomped me, knocking me back into the abundant amount of pillows… How big is this hospital bed? King sized?!

"Idiots… Ribs. Breaking. Can't. Breathe!" I gasped, trying to push them off of me.

"We're so sorry! Did we hurt you?!" The twins panicked releasing me, and throwing Tamaki off in the process as they checked me over.

"I'm fine! What happened?" I asked as a small pink bunny… I mean, Honey came flying at me.

"It was so scary Saki! You fell over in your changing room and Haruhi and Kyoya said you were having a seizure and I thought you were hurt and now you have a cut on you face where part of your costume scratched you and I was so scared!" He sobbed into my chest.

"Awww, Honey, its ok. I'm fine! I'm alive and kicking! I've been through worse!" I started.

"You mean like the time you went hiking with the cousins in the Sates and you got attacked by that mountain lion trying to distract it from them?"

"Or the time you blew up the tool shed in India and they sent the local police out to investigate?"

"Or the time that you decided it would be a great idea to try out your self-made jet pack by jumping off the roof?" Three different voices revealed some of my… dumber… moments to the rest of my friends.

"Oh, hey, Kazu, Atsuko, Yukiko! Uhh, what's up? They called you, huh?" I asked smiling sheepishly at my brother and adopted sisters as they flounced into my hospital room.

"I told you to take your medicine this morning, young lady! I told you! But do you listen? Nooooo…. You just run out the door like a rabbit on fire screaming about who knows what!" Atsuko laid into me in her signature sweet and quiet 'shy' voice… Ugh, she may be older but that doesn't mean she can be so bossy.

"Like if you have room to talk, MIDGET!" I argued.

"WE'RE THE SAME HEIGHT STUPID!" she yelled, her facer turning a brilliant red.

"Well I have better hair." I retorted, sticking my tongue out at her.

"…" she glared at me silently as my older brother rammed into her, running to me as fast as he could. "Oww…" She whined pathetically, from her place on the floor. That's such an act! It's one thing to play shy, and be socially anxious or whatever, but she is not clumsy! Atsuko can take out a guy twice Mori's size in less than 30 seconds!

"SAKIII-CHAAAAN! I was so scared! Haru-chan called me and she sounded like she was crying ad when she said you were in the hospital I started panicking! Yukiko had to pry me out of my danger room!" He cried, jumping onto my bed and snuggling into my side.

"You just wanted to stare at the pictures of One Direction you taped in there." I laughed, ruffling his hair and making him blush.

"Like, isn't that the only reason you ever go in there, Saki-nee?" Kiko asked.

"…shut up." I blushed violently, staring up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact with the others.

"Speaking of attractive men, care to introduce us to your friends?" She giggled, smiling and waving at the host boys. Flirt. She doesn't like them….

"Umm, family, this is the Host Club. Host Club, these are my siblings." I introduced sheepishly as the twins circled 'Kiko jokingly, and Tamaki went into prince mode.

"WAIT! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE NAMES! I KNOW THIS!" Kazu exclaimed excitedly, "You two are the Hitachiin twins! Or the lesser idiots! Don't ask me which is which, I'm not sure, I'm not my sister!" He said pointing at the boys, "You, Blondie! You are Tamaki Suoh, president of the club and head idiot!" He announced, sending Tamaki to his emo corner, "You, sir, are Kyoya Ootori, and you seem much less intimidating than my sister describes you as!" He said, smiling happily as Kyoya turned to smirk at me, "You, small child-like one! You're Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or 'Honey' My sister wads right! You are adorable! Look at him 'Suko?! Don't you just want to eat him up?!" He exclaimed, throwing my older sister (who had totally been staring at the adorable senior) into the lime light. She shrugged. "And by default, you; tall, dark, and handsome, must be Takashi Morinozuka! Saki often talks about you, especially how attr-…Mphhmm! Mphfff! Hmmmmnph!" He exclaimed as I jumped on him covering his mouth.

"Alright! Thank you all for visiting! I'm ready to go home! Everybody leave the room unless you want to see me changing!" I exclaimed in a panic, pushing them all out… My god… What did I just do?

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**BookProf101- Glad you liked the story, but I am still writing and working on it so I'm not sure what I'll add and what i won't. So thanks for the suggestion! I'll consider it (I'll most likely do that anyways)**_

_**Kso12- LMAO, glad you liked the fluffiness! I had fun writing it! Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad, hope you like it!**_

_**Kaylee-sempai- I encourage fanfics of this fanfic! So long as you let me know about it and send me the link:D I'm not following the Manga because it's really long and i don't have that kind of patience. I probably will add some of my own chapters though, and maybe even add more fluff and what not!**_

_**Faithful5- Emotional pain never truly goes away, you carry it with you for ages and ages. I've had cavities filled, it goes away.**_

_**HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT TURKEY DAY! MINE WAS FUN! I'M FULL AND TIRED SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY COMPLAINTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! Love it or nt it's more of a filler anyways :P**_

_**~Sunstar Writer**_


	20. Chapter 20

"I HAAAAATE STAYING HERE ALL DAY! IT'S SO BORING! WHEN CAN I GO BACK TO SCHOOL?!" I whined to Kazu and Atsuko as Yukiko and I played a game of life on my bed. I haven't been allowed back to school in a week, I don't have the attention span to be cooped up in my house this long! They won't even let me go tinker with things in the garage! And according to Haruhi and the guys (who have been visiting me nearly every day since I got out of the hospital), The girls and some of the guys that I know have been asking and worrying about me. Apparently somebody, *cough cough Tamaki* Let word get out what had happened, and then of course after that Kyoya posted some of the pictures of us at the Hospital on the website. I have so many flowers and plushies and sweets in my room, you can barely see any of the furniture!

"Tomorrow you impatient brat!" Yukiko exclaimed frustrated, as I spun another six and got a job as a high ranking CEO… Hahaha, I rule at the game of life.

"Hey, no need to call names just because you're losing, Kiko-chan!" Kazu scolded, throwing a pillow at her head as he continued trying to get more information out of me about my friends.

"Hey Kaz? Don't you have a date with Ranka in an hour?" Atsuko asked slyly, making our Nii-san blush bright red.

"It's not a date!" He exclaimed flustered, "We're going shopping and then to the spa! As transvestites of the most sacred rank, we have an obligation to look good and know the trade secrets!" He defended himself.

"So you don't think Ryoji is hot, or attractive, or the least bit interesting and you're just wearing your hottest outfit to attract the eyes of random d\strangers?" I said flatly.

"…You think it's too much? Should I braid my hair or leave it down?! I know I'm not as cute as Saki, but I want to at least be pretty for him!" Kazu freaked spazzing out and panicking as he paced my room.

"Bro… Nii-san. Kazu, the thing about you is you are adorable! You are normally such a shy and reserved person I don't know how Ryoji will be able to keep his mitts off of yah! Of course you probably should tone it down a bit, you seem like you're trying just a tad too hard…" Yukiko pointed out.

"He kind of looks like a pimp…" Atsuko mumbled, playing with her bangs.

"C'mon, let's go rethink your outfit! I'll help you finished getting ready! Saki is boring when she's sulking anyways!"Yukiko chirped, leading our brother out of the room and abandoning our game.

"She's just mad because you were winning." Atsuko comforted as I pouted.

"Hey Atsuko, It's 3 o'clock right now, yeah?" I asked, staring at her slyly…

"Yeah…?" She asked cautiously, staring at me suspiciously as the smirk grew on my face.

* * *

"I'M BACK BABY!" I exclaimed excitedly, throwing open the club doors dramatically, and startling the crap out of the Host club!

"SAKI!" Tamaki barked. Literally. He barked at me, and then jumped up to hug me like a dog would. What the hell?

"Hey Tama-chan, I missed you too!" I said, scratching behind his ears and his belly as he spazzed out on the floor.

"Wait, I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow!" Haruhi pointed out as the twins and Honey glomped me. "Weren't Atsuko and Yukiko supposed to keep an eye on you?"

"Well, Yukiko was helping Kazu, and Atsuko is a little…. Tied up at the moment." I smirked evilly, causing the twins to shudder. "By the way, when you come over later, remind me to let her out of the pantry."

"…You didn't."

"Oh, but I did. So what did I miss?" I asked, ignoring the whispered gossip between Honey and the twins about how I should never be allowed to get bored. I'm not that evil! Just creative!

"We're going to be helping the newspaper club starting tomorrow. You just missed the vote for it." Kyoya announced, "By the way, I'll need your help writing out a template for the article they're to publish."

"Yes sir!" I saluted, before running up and glomping him, "I missed you so much Mommy! My house is so boring after a while! I wasn't allowed to have caffeine or sweets!" I cried before turning to glomp Takashi, "And Takashi! When the twins visited me, they were so mean! They ate almost all my candy and Honey and you haven't visited since the weekend and I've been so boooored!" I whined out dramatically before yanking his book out of his hand. "Is this a new book?"

"Ahh" he nodded with a smile, patting my back comfortingly.

* * *

"SAKYO!" I exclaimed, running up to greet the tall rather nervous boy as we entered the newspaper clubroom. He smiled slightly and shook my hand before hugging me around the waist, he's such a sweetie! He's my cousin, well… third cousin… by marriage… but still! Of course he is, but just look at him! Look at that face!

"Saki, I thought you were sick, did you tie up the girls again or just one of them this time?" He asked quietly, looking me over as the others sort of ignored us.

"Just Suko this time! Yukiko was distracted." I whispered before noticing Kyoya was staring at us intently… well, looks like I'll be up for interrogation later, better head back to him.

"See yah soon, Sakyo!" I saluted, marching back over to the Shadow King.

I'm sort of glad that Tamaki got them all to agree to this. I've heard of the bad reputation the Newspaper club gets, and though I don't exactly trust their president, I'm willing to give them a chance, under certain circumstances anyways. And by certain circumstances, I, of course, mean much convoluted planning by me and the beloved shadow king.

Wait, did the president just ask us if we were from prestigious families; because I'm honestly not paying attention, but that's the gist of what I got. Yes I am from the Shimizu Heavy Industries company, what's your deal, bro?

"I'm to take over as the CEO and President of my families company as soon as I finish my schooling. My parents and grandparents think I am capable of running our families business wisely, despite my many faults." I smiled charmingly, after Kyoya and him had both explained their situations and turned to me. I don't know what they were expecting… I may be a dork and kind of strange, but it is true. I am technically next in line now; I don't have a grudge match to the death against anybody, so I'm free to be charming and a sweet heart. Of course admitting this to the president will probably be seen as an advantage later, he sees me as a block head, as do most who don't know me well; he may think I'm naïve and foolish. Possibly try to flirt with me or something to earn prestige in his father's eyes… Pathetic.

"Please excuse us." Kyoya begged our pardon as I smiled happily at them before skipping along after the shadow king in my boots, tank top, and shorts. Ahhh, comfort clothes!

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Tamaki, do I have to play this part of the game? It's kind of hot out here and I'm getting a head ache." I whined to the Host king as we played… what game was this again? Of all the things of done in all the different countries of the world, the only children's games I've ever really played were hide and seek and tag…. I'm pretty sure this is similar and according to Kyoya we aren't really going to have to play anyways.

"Alright, Saki! Why don't you go keep the newspaper club company and once somebody gets chosen to kick the can you can start playing too!" He offered with his brilliant smile. Tamaki may be a nuisance, but even as an idiot, I love him like I do my cousins! Or even a sibling. He's such a nice guy despite his denseness.

I went over and sat by the Newspaper clubs feet on the grass, marveling at how into the game my idiots were. Why do the twins and Honey choose the weirdest poses? Oh! Look at Takashi and Haruhi being all serious and letting them wi-… how did Kyoya get there so fast? Oh look the newspaper club is talking but I just don't care! Let it rain rainbows and sparkles! Ohh! An anthill!

"Tama-chan! Look! An ant hill!" I pointed out, interrupting his rant to the other club as I lay on my stomach and kicked my legs in the air letting the small insects climb onto my hands. Ants never bite me… I don't know why.

"Adorable Saki! Perhaps the newspaper club would enjoy getting a shot of you playing in the grass to go on their front cover! Of course a picture of our three cutest members would draw in a lot of attention!" He exclaimed happily, going all chibi puppy Tama-chan on me as he gestured to Haruhi and Honey also.

"Maybe Tama-chan? But I'm not exactly a very cute girl! Honey and Haruhi both got me beat. Don't they, boys?" I pouted, staring up at the three Newspaper club members and making two of them blush while Sakyo just rolled his eyes at me. He knows when he's being had by me, I don't know why he continues to let that stupid president push him around, I could offer more funding to his family on my own than his entire family could in a year!

"Ms. Shimizu, how delightful, would you mind if wee squeezed in an interview while they continue their game?" Akira asked winking at me all flirty like… stupid boy.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, only, wouldn't you much rather interview one of the boys? They know so much more than I do." I pouted cutely. The more I play up the insanely good looks I was born with, the more this sucker gets wrapped around my finger and the more I can report back to mother (A.K.A "Bedhead", or "Sexy Lady")

"I would much rather start by interviewing a beautiful young lady such as yourself!" He flirted; I could distantly hear Takashi growling from behind us... The guys must have noticed what was going on now!

"Oh! Well, what do you want to know?" I asked innocently.

"What do you think of Suoh family? Obviously your family is a very prestigious one itself, but I know that this is the first time that the two families have become acquainted so would you say Suoh is the narcissistic power hungry mongrel type?" He asked in a calm voice.

"No, Tamaki is actually very kind! He really does live up to his princely character and I'm sure if I was into that kind of guy, I'd be all over him too! He cares about people a lot more than I normally see among the wealthy and elite." I said with a happy genuine smile, making the president blush while simultaneously furrowing his eyebrows.

"Akira-senpai, are you alright? You seem upset by something! You aren't getting sick, are you?" I asked worriedly, playing it up.

"No, on the contrary, Ms. Shimizu, I'm fine. If I may ask just one more question though, between you and me, what is Tamaki Suoh Dark side like?" He asked… I thought back to when Renge first got here. He's the lonely prince.

"Tamaki's dark side? Well the darkest I've ever seen him get was when either one of his friends were threatened, or when he gets sad. You'll probably see him in his 'emo corner' at some point today, but the boy is honestly just a big goof." I shrugged, getting up to dust the grass and such off my skirt.

"Yes, thank you." He nodded, writing it all down, "Please, if you have any more information you can think of…. Here's my personal, number." He offered handing me a strip of paper and walking away. Pfft, Mori doesn't even have to bother ripping this one to shreds! I'll do it myself! Pompous ass!

* * *

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

"Hey, Hikaru, you seeing this?" Kaoru asked, standing next to Takashi and his brother as they stared across the grassy courtyard.

"Is Saki, flirting with that guy?" Hikaru asked in disbelief watching the female and the Newspaper president converse.

"Ok, please tell me you saw her flip her hair right then! And according to Kyoya she knows the tall one, Sakyo."

"Oh yeah! I heard Kyoya and Tama-chan talking about how she had hugged him and they were whispering to each other! I wonder if they know each other." Honey asked himself, looking up at his younger cousin out of the corner of his eye.

"It's not a question of IF they know each other, Senpai. It's HOW." The twins explained as the group scrutinized the actions of their female club member and this other club.

"Oooh, look Mori-senpai! He just gave her a piece of paper!" Hikaru pointed out.

"Oh! She put it in her pocket! I wonder if it's his number?!" Kaoru questioned.

"You think he asked her out?" Honey asked.

"She's the forbidden fruit, very tempting to all, but how likely would it be that she would say yes to any?" Takashi said monotonously, glaring at the newspaper president with gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"True… it's probably just suggestions for the outline of the newspaper or something." The twins shrugged as Saki turned and smiled at the group.

"Hey guys! Is it time to play?" She asked with a devilish smirk, sending chills down three of the four boy's backs.

"Just about Saki-chan! Kyoya wanted to speak to you, by the way!" Honey said with an innocent smile.

"Oh great! I need to talk to him too!"

* * *

**NORMALITY RESUMES!**

"I'm going to expose Tamaki Suoh for the twit he is! And take that girl as my prize…." Akira announced loudly, barging into the newspaper room where the twins and I had made ourselves comfortable, of course not even the twins knew I was here…

"Hmm…"

"So we were right all along…" Kaoru finished his brothers (lack of) thought.

"You two!" Akira exclaimed in shock.

"Well, I guess it was pretty obvious…"

"The Boss is the only one who hasn't caught on yet. He can be pretty dense about anything pertaining to himself."

"I should warn you, if you threaten him, or come near Saki, there will be consequences."

"Are you ready to have the Hitachiin's and every other club member's family as your enemy? Especially if you do try to hurt our little flower…" Aww… the little devils really do care about me! How sweet!

"… We don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents, we love him! We all like being around him and that's why we choose to be here. And the same goes for Saki-chan! They're some of the nicest people we know." Aww, Honey is so sweet!

"He may be a hopeless idiot, but… even so…" Kyoya trailed off.

"He's our hopeless idiot." I finally spoke up, announcing my presence and startling everybody in the room as I spun the presidents' chair around to face the room with a flourish. "And unfortunately for you, the same adjectives cannot be used to describe me." I smiled sadistically at Akira-san. Aww, how cute, he looks scared. He should be terrified….

"Well?"

"What will you do?" The twins spoke up, recovering from their shock and staring at him seriously.

"Please leave Tama-chan alone, ok?" Honey asked nicely.

"I'll get you all! It's not just about him anymore! I'll write an article that will ruin all of you!" He screeched. What a baby, throwing tantrums and whatnot! Admit defeat with grace!

"Sakyo, what do you see that could possibly benefit you from being a lackey to this idiot?" I asked loud enough for the others to hear as I crossed the room towards my cousin, yet still allowing Kyoya to reveal our beautifully laid scheme.

"Let me explain it in terms that you would be able to understand. You will do well to remember that the Ootori group and the Hitachiin family alone own enough stock to remove your father from his position as president of the Komatsuzawa publishing firm. Not to mention, the Shimizu family alone could probably buy the entire business without any difficulty. However, we would never do something like that. We are not like you." Kyoya elaborated, "What we strive for is fundamentally different."

"Admit defeat with grace. That's all I can suggest." I admitted, holding out my hands for my cousin and the other lackey to stand. "Perhaps it would be best to allow one of these two fine gentlemen to serve as president in your place for the remainder of the semester, Akira. It will be a humbling experience, and perhaps you will refrain from trying to use high society women to your own advantage in the future." I said coldly, staring down at him before walking out, "Oh yeah, and Cousin? Obaasan is having a party next month, in case you don't get her invite. I'll e-mail you the details later."

"COUSINS?!"

* * *

"I found you!" Kyoya teased our two friends as we all gathered around the pavilion. Crap… Now Haruhi is barking too.

"You guys really thought I was flirting with my cousin and the president of the newspaper club?!" I asked the twins in disbelief as we started heading back to the club room. "You really are dense people, aren't you?" I asked, looking at them all wide-eyed. That's simply repulsive!

"Yeah, I know silly right?" Kaoru asked him and his twin rubbing at their necks sheepishly.

"You should have seen how mad Mori-senpai was getting when we were talking about it!" Hikaru laughed, making the giant blush faintly.

"Aww, boys, Takashi! Were you worried that the mean boys would snatch me up?" I teased reaching up to pinch all of their cheeks. "And I heard you three defending me! You didn't even know I was there!" I laughed at the Twins and Honey as they blushed lightly. "You guys really are the sweetest. Maybe I should just date one of you!" I joked, nudging the twins.

"We're up for that!" They joked back, snaking their arms around my waist.

"Or a tree…. Trees are very in for the dating season this year!" I laughed jumping onto Mori's back.

"Oh so you're going to date Mori-senpai?" They teased, making me blush and stutter.

"… Takashi isn't a tree. He's too hot for that!" I answered with a laugh, running away from them all, giggling, before they could catch me. What a great day!

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**YaoiRPALLEY- Saki doesn't even know yet... I don't think she will until after Karuizawa. It makes a bit more sense in my head...**_

_**bloodydarkangel- dude, we all have that one person in our life with no tact, especially when they were just panicking over something serious.**_

_**Alright, I got that out of the way... I think! I liked writing this chapter, which is ironic because this is one of the episode i really hated so maybe just because i had room to improve it, even if just barely...**_

_**Hope ya'll like it! Happy Holidays! Read and Review, and don't forget! I totally love hearing any idea's that you guys have! And for those few of you who actually really like this story because for some reason you're mental enough to like my writing and you've become die hard fans... I really like hearing your ideas! And i do give credit where it's due, so :P Oh yeah, and a few episodes back, in the Lobelia episode, i forgot to mention that the song Saki sings is from Fruits Basket... I don't feel like going back and editting that soo... Yeah! Bye!**_

_**~Sunstar Writer**_


	21. Chapter 21

Gah! I can't wait to get this over with! It's been five days since break and we're still waiting to get the results back from my MRI last weekend before I can go meet Haruhi in Karuizawa. She's already called me and told me the boys went up there, and apparently they were shocked I wasn't. I suppose I should call them back…. But at least Haruhi will let them know I'm fine… I feel bad. I had agreed to go with her to work for Misuzu this summer, and I'm already nearly a week late! I even told the chairman and everything! Did I tell Haruhi that? I hope so….

"Hey, Saki! Your Neurologist is on the phone!" Atsuko called, making me run down the stairs.

"Ok! I've got it! Can you load my suitcase up in the Siren XI? I'll be leaving as soon as I'm done here." I said, covering the speaker portion of the phone as I sent my sister upstairs to get my stuff. I love Atsuko! Even when she is being a meany head! "Hello? Doctor Ootori? Mhmm! Yes, this is Saki." I greeted with a smile that quickly vanished off of my face as he started talking more seriously, "Wait, they found what? I didn't think that was possible. Are you sure? You double checked the tests personally? Is there anything that you can do…?" I trailed off seriously. "Alright. About 3 months, yeah? Ok, I can do that! Thank you! Please can you send an e-mail to my parents? I'll be sure to let my brother know and check in with them later… Yuuchi? Please, don't tell your brother. He has enough on his plate. Alright! Thanks! See you in a month!" I greeted hanging up the phone with a sigh. "Kazu! I need to talk to you in the study!"

* * *

It was a very quiet trip to Karuizawa that day. Kazu looked… startled to say the least, but I was able to put a smile on his face before dumping him and his luggage off at our cabin before taking off to Misuzu's Pension. I'm to stay there for a majority of summer, can't wait! It'll be a welcome distraction!

"Oooh… this place is filled with attractive guys! I'll like it here!" I thought to myself, waving as I drove through the small town on my motorcycle. Oh, look, there's the Pension!

"Saki! Finally! You have no idea what I've had to put up with today!" Haruhi practically cried, running up to me as I pulled up behind the pension house.

"What have they done now?" I asked blankly, hugging her back as she glomped me…. I feel so very loved right now.

"There was a refreshing battle, and then a window fell yesterday! And then today one of my old middle school friends showed up and Hikaru has gone insane! I'm either about to murder somebody or pull my hair out!" She raged, trying not to pull her hair out. "Oh, and apparently I have a date tomorrow."

"Duuude….." I sighed, staring at her wide eyed as she led me into the Pension and helped me take my bags up to our room. "So when do you think everybody will realize I'm here?" I whispered, watching them all congregate from the top of the stairs.

"SAKI!"

"Oww…." I just got glomped… again… by Honey…. again. I'm going to break something one of these days. "Hey Honey, you missed me that much?" I laughed, sitting up to rub the back of my head. That hurts every single time! "Never mind Haruhi!" I groaned, allowing Mori and Kaoru to help me back up. "Now, where is your guys' room, Kaoru? I need to go have a talk with your brother." I said with my signature sadistic smile as he led me away.

"What do you wan-… Saki!"

"HIKARU YOU IDIOT!"

*CRASH BOOM SMASH*

"Be nice to people, you brat! And it's great to see you too!" I called over my shoulder as I left the room, the older twin sitting dizzily tied up in the closet. "Kaoru, you can untie him in an hour!" I said with a smirk.

"Geez, Saki… S&M much?" He teased as the others investigated my work.

"Only when the situation calls for it, darling! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be up early tomorrow. Apparently Haruhi has a date." I said, winking at him conspiratorially.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"I can't believe he just insulted the outfit I picked for her! She looks adorable!" I pouted, watching the date Hikaru and Haruhi were on with the others.

"You look cute." Takashi complimented, mussing up my hair and effectively distracting me.

"Really, you think so? Thanks Takashi!" I grinned up at him, a small blush on my face.

"You have such a cute belly button Saki! And the little piercing is so cute!" Honey rambled, gesturing to the loose crop top and shorts I had chosen to wear this most gorgeous of days!

"Haha, thanks!" I laughed, before turning back to my tea and cake and ignoring the main idiot as he strangled Kaoru.

"NO FAIIIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!"

Tamaki threw a fit as we walked through the town… Nice, Tamaki. Very mature.

"Aww, they look like they're having fun! I wouldn't mind going on my first date in Karuizawa! It's beautiful here." I smiled, looking up at the sky.

"Ahh, it is." Mori said, walking up behind me and smiling down at me as her ruffled my hair again. He's really gotta stop doing that! It's gonna frizz!

"Takashi you're gonna make my hair frizz!" I whined, making him laugh as I tried to fix what was now an afro on top of my head. "Fudge monkeys…" I grumbled, moving off to the side of the road to gather it into a ponytail… curly hair sucks.

"Hey, gorgeous, how 'bout ditching you posse and hanging out with me?" Some random dude suggested, sauntering up to me.

"Er, thanks, but I'm not interested, buddy." I snarked back, turning to braid my hair in the shop window.

"Oh, c'mon gorgeous? We could have some fun!" My eye's widened when he said that. I'm sorry but is he really implying that I would do… ANYTHING, with him?!

"Listen numb nuts, I said no, so step off!" I exclaimed angrily, poking him in the chest before moving to walk around him.

"Hey, hey! Hold up, gorgeous! That's not what I-…" he stopped talking when Takashi approached us, eying the boy who was currently grabbing my arm like if he was a pariah.

"Oh hey Takashi, are they moving on?! Great let's go!" I greeted hurriedly, yanking my arm out of no names hand and pulling Takashi away.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!" He called after me.

"SHOULDN'T NEED TO, JERK!" I called back, a blush dusting my face as I used Takashi as an excuse. "Thanks for saving me, Takashi. I hate guys who act like they can get away with anything!" I grumbled, leaning on his arm as we followed behind the others.

"No problem." He said monotonously, before running off to go help the others. Oh look, an ice cream parlor! Might as well ditch the guys while I can! Oh crap Haruhi!

"Hey, umm, cashier, do you mind if I hide behind your counter? My best friend and her Boyfriend are on their way over here… I don't want to get I trouble for spying." I grinned sheepishly.

"Go ahead, ma'am." He said, moving back so I could climb through the window before the others ran in. Fudge monkeys… it's too cramped in here now!

"Sorry about my idiots, mister, I'll take them away now…." I deadpanned, kicking two-thirds of the idiot trio out of the shop. "Thanks for letting me hide here!"

"Oww! Saki!" Tamaki cried.

"Get over it! We're going to lose them!" I said seriously, pointing at the retreating couple as I licked at my ice cream cone. Takashi was eying my mouth… does he want some? "Want some Ice cream Takashi?" I asked, licking my lips.

"Yeah…." He said uncertainly taking the cones from me and licking at it.

"Why do you have no problems with those two having an indirect kiss but you go all crazy when it's Haruhi and Hikaru, Boss?" Kaoru asked gesturing to me and Mori in frustration. An indirect kiss? Whaa-…? Oh!

"Heh, heh, heh… Er… Whaa…?" I laughed embarrassedly. "You know what?! Screw you all! I have work in an hour." I sighed, grabbing my ice cream and turning to walk back, "By the way, they're ok now!" I called over my shoulder, pointing at the couple. The guys caught up eventually… They had to run though!

* * *

"It's raining…. It's dark…." I said to myself, walking back downstairs to the lounge of the pension in my pajamas. Sweat pants and a tank top tonight, baby! "Are they back yet?" I asked as I walked over to the fire where the others were gathered.

"No, apparently they're stuck out there." Kyoya said.

"Tamaki is calling Hikaru's cell now." Honey explained.

"We can't leave Haruhi out there in a thunder storm! We have to go find them!" I cried desperately running back to my room to grab my jacket, and Haruhi's too. She hates thunderstorms… My poor imouto-chan. I ran back down the stairs and out the door before Tamaki had even hung up his cell phone.

"Saki! Don't go out there by yourself!" Honey called out from the window.

"Well then hurry up! I don't have all night to wait!" I called from the doorway, freaking out a bit both about how dark it is outside and how scared Haruhi must be. Next thing I know Takashi had thrown me onto his back and we were running to a limo that would take us up the road towards the town, hoping to find my missing friends.

"Shh, it's okay, Saki, we're here, you aren't alone." Mori comforted as I freaked out a bit about how dark it was. I am very worried right now.

"Church! Church church church! The door is open!" I pointed out having them stop the limo so I could go in and check for my friend. I slipped in the mud running up the side of the hill. "Eeewwww…." I grumbled, scrambling into the church. Oh god, I could hear Hikaru and Haruhi talking! "You guys are safe!" I exclaimed, bolting to the front of the church and glomping them both, covering them in mud. "I was so worried! Hikaru you are such an idiot! Don't scare me like that!" I cried, as we all got up and turned to the others who were at the door.

"I'll call a cleaning service to take care of this mess…" Kyoya sighed.

"Thanks Mommy! Let's go home now, please?!" I sighed, looking out to see that the rain was finally starting to let up.

* * *

"WATERMELON! WATERMELON! WATERMELON!" I laughed, going up to hug this Arai kid. "You, my friend, are my new favorite dude!" I laughed as he handed the melon to Hikaru.

"Haha, you must be Saki, it's nice to meet you!"

"Whatever they told you about me wasn't true." I deadpanned, making him laugh.

"Nothing but good things, believe it or not." He smiled.

"Terrific! Nobody gets shipped to Africa this night!" I exclaimed, jumping around in excitement! WATERMELON!

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**READ AND REVIEW I DON'T OWN! THANK YOU ALL FOR LOVING ME! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! NOW:**_

_**YaoiRPAlley- I always use bits of the stuff we talk about! Roleplay or not because not only do you give me great idea's you come up with a ton of them!**_

_**Dhalmi93- Dude... I can't wait until she knows! Like, I'm so psyched about this! You just don't know!**_

_**BookProf101- I call dibs on Momiji... He's so adorable! And he's hot when he finally grows up, bro!**_

**_laughing jill (Guest)- I love that you love! I'm updating! Hope you like it!_**

**_HimeConnie- I also love Saki the most, glad you do too! Can't wait to hear from you in different chapters hopefully!_**

**_ALRIGHT! REMEMBER PEOPLE! I LIKE HEARING YOUR OPINIONS AND IDEA'S SO PLEASE SHARE! I DON'T DISCRIMINATE AGAINST AGE OR GENDER SO IF YOU ARE 9 AND THINK THAT SAKI WOULD BE AWESOME PARACHUTING OUT OF A 50 STORY BUILDING OR SOMETHING, LET ME KNOW! I'LL TAKE IT INTO CONSIDERATION XD_**

**_~Sunstar Writer_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

"We're trapped inside the matrix

Forced to play our hand

We're filled with so much hatred

The kids don't stand a chance

I said the kids don't, the kids don't stand, the kids don't stand a chance

I said the kids don't, the kids don't stand, the kids don't stand a chance

Well, since I was planted at birth

I abandoned my own planet and I landed on earth

As a kid I never understood what I observed

Some of it was strange but most of it disturbed me

Always in detention for the lack of my attention

You could call it deficit, really I just didn't listen

And I was always missin'

The teachers like, where is Bobby Simons?

But tryna get a record deal is all I can I remember

It's funny 'cause looking back on the past

That I had all my days in the streets tryna prove that I was bad

I still elevated to the level that I'm at

Still elevated to the level that I'm at" I sang to myself as I walked alone through the Department store the Expo was being held in. I had come with Haruhi, but then Tamaki called me to ask if I wanted to with the boys and before I had a chance to answer the call had dropped and Haru-chan had disappeared. Oh well! I'll find her and the guys later I'm sure, until then, I have some shopping to do on th-… is that Kyoya? Why is he here? And alone at that?! Oh and there's Haruhi… let's see how this goes down…

"Kyoya-senpai? I didn't expect to see you here today." Haruhi said in surprise….

"How much money do you have on you Haruhi?" Kyoya asked after a slightly awkward pause… ok! Time for me to walk away and pretend I never saw them….

"OOOOH! TOYS!" I exclaimed running into the children's aisle and looking through the action figures. Hmm… I have this one, and that one, oh! I don't have a green ninja! Oh, look! A Hulk action figure! So cool! Totally going to buy it! I was giggling like a little girl by now... Not like the outfit Kazu and Ranka had chosen for me this weekend helped any… Seriously?! Why do they insist on dressing me up like a Lolita doll? Just like the hosts sometimes... I swear!

"Saki-chan?!" I heard a very distinct childish voice call…oh crap… they found me. "SAKI-CHAN!"

"Oww…. Honey, not to be rude, but for once in my life, I'm not wearing shorts under the skirt so can you please get off?" I asked, my face flushing pink as I tried to hold the stupid tutu skirt down. THIS IS WHY I HATE THESE THINGS!

"Oops, sorry Saki!" He giggled, jumping off as the twins helped me up.

"What're you doing here anyways?" The twins chorused.

"Shopping…"

"In the boys section?" Tamaki asked looking at me strangely.

"THEY HAVE ACTION FIGURES! DON'T JUDGE ME!" I cried out, startling them as I gathered up the toys I had knocked over when I was tackled. "So, anyways… why're you people here?" I asked calmly.

"We're here to better understand the ways of the commoners!" Tamaki announced enthusiastically.

"Terrific… Well, I'll see you guys later maybe! I'm going shopping!" I tried to make a run for it.

"Wait! What are you shopping for HERE, Saki?" The idiot trio chorused.

"Clothes. Shoes, whatever is on sale! I just came to shop, not for anything specific, though I did hear there was a sale on women's undergarments on the 2nd floor…" I trailed off thinking out loud.

"WE WANNA GO! WE WANNA GO! WE WANNA GO!" the twins chanted, earning a glare from Takashi as the others blushed and I shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, but I don't think the bras will fit you!" I laughed, making my way to the nearest escalator.

"WHAT ARE YOU SHADY TWINS THINKING?! MAKING US GO SHOPPING FOR FEMALE UNDERWEAR WITH MY BELOVED DAUGHET! DO YOU NOT REALISE THE AWKWARDNESS THIS WILL BRING?!" Tamaki scolded as we all got onto the escalator.

* * *

"Hey Saki? What's this?" Honey asked me, holding up a small pile of strings.

"That's underwear for people who don't care about walking around with wedgies 24/7." I said blankly, taking the G-string out of Honey's hands and throwing it over my shoulder, "I don't wear things like that. Very uncomfortable just to look at, let alone wear." I mumbled to myself, turning back to the sports bras.

"Hey Saki?! How do you feel about Lingerie?!" The twins teased holding up a lacy black… thing… I honestly don't know what that was.

"I regret bringing you all now! What's that thing supposed to be anyways?" I asked as Tamaki moped in his Emo corner and Takashi tried not to look at me or the merchandise directly, instead looking straight up. "Forget it; I think I have enough bras for now! I'll go shopping online later…" I sighed sadly, leading them all out of unmentionables area and causing a bunch of women to stare at them longingly. Ok, staring at them is one thing but don't glare at me! I will cut you! Ok… not really, but I will think it in my mind!

"Yay! Now that we're out of there, let's go to the pet shop!" Tamaki exclaimed happily, running to the elevator. Yes, because Tamaki needs a pet…..

"What could possibly possess you to think you're responsible enough for a pet?" I asked blankly, staring up at the blonde Frenchman.

"…" Mori grabbed my elbow and just shook his head at me. I'm guessing they've already been over this and he's convinced. Well, whatever.

"Saki, has it ever occurred to you that perhaps Tama-chan is actually a lot smarter than you give him credit for?" Honey asked me.

"Tons of times. I know that Tamaki is smart in a lot of ways, it's just his normal behavior tends to lean more towards the idiotic portion of the intelligence spectrum… I trust the boy with my life. He's got a good heart, but I just worry that he may forget to take care of his pet; whatever it may be!" I explained slowly, choosing my words carefully as we came to the roof of the department store.

"Well, that's true!" Honey said thoughtfully as the twins laughed… Tamaki skipping ahead obliviously.

"So, Saki? You've never been on a date, huh?" Hikaru asked slyly, snaking his arm around my waist as his brother mirrored his actions.

"Nope." I said plainly, popping the 'p' at the end as we walked onto the roof, "Oh god… I think Tamaki just met his match…."I said wide-eyed, staring at the floored boy in shock as a golden retriever licked him half to death. Overly affectionate? Check. Blonde? Check. Good looking? Check. Friendly? Check. Yep, a match made in heaven.

"Look Saki! Isn't she beautiful?!" He asked calling me over as the others split into their own groups.

"Oh my goodness! She's fabulous! What'll you name her?! Can I pet her? She so fluff-… Ahhh hahahaha!" I giggled as the dog glomped me. Yeah, definitely a dog meant for Tamaki.

"I think I'll call her Antoinette, isn't she just gorgeous?!" He squee-ed.

"Yeah-Hahaha!" I laughed, pushing the dog away so I could straighten myself up. "She's just like you!"

"Like me?!"

"Affectionate, good looking, blonde, a bit over bearing! Just like you, Tono!" I teased, rubbing the blondes head affectionately like I had his new pets'.

"Ice cream?" I turned around at the sound of Takashi's deep voice from behind me. He was offering a bit of his vanilla cone.

"Oh, yay!" I giggled, bringing his hand and the ice cream to my face for me to taste. "Delicious! Thank you Takashi!" I smiled brightly.

"Yeah…" He responded with a small smile, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he took my arm in his, leading me away from my blonde peer.

"The twins look like they're having a bit too much fun on the carousel… don't ya think?" I asked, staring blankly at the twins. They really do creep me out sometimes with their easily distracted selves…

"Yeah." Mori said blankly, staring at them with his traditional poker face… We're friends with weirdoes.

"Look Saki, Takashi! The play is about to start! Let's go sit!" Honey called, dragging us over to watch the performance for the children. I-is that Renge? Why… How… Huh?! I'm not even sure why I question these things anymore…. Hey, has Renge always had boobs?

"Aww, I never realized it before but Renge is actually very attractive! Cute, even!" I giggled, as the "Host Rangers" came on stage.

"Uh, what happened to Kyo-chan?!" Honey asked, suddenly remembering that there were supposed to be a sixth boy in their group.

"Uhh…" They all blanked out, turning to stare at Tamaki with poker faces.

"You forgot Kyoya somewhere, didn't you?" I asked flatly….

"Eh…."

* * *

"When Kyoya attempts to murder you for this later on remember that I tried to bribe you out of it. In fact I even threatened you!" I exclaimed from the other side of the customer service office, as the woman started broadcasting Tamaki's message to the entire store. "He is going to be so mad!" I panicked, pacing back and forth as I imagined the terrible fate my blonde idiot of a friend would be submitted to.

"Don't worry about it, Kyoya wouldn't hurt Tamaki." Takashi tried to comfort me, pulling me next to him on the small bench he and Honey occupied.

"Maybe not physically…" I mumbled cuddling into the giants' side.

"Oh yeah, Saki! Takashi had something he wanted to ask you!" Honey giggled cutely, winking at his cousin before running off to go jump on the idiot trio.

"Eh? About what?" I asked turning to face the handsome giant myself.

"…" He cleared his throat with a dark blush coating his face before looking away from me and mumbling something.

"I'm sorry; I have no idea what you just said." I admitted, staring at him blankly.

"Would you like to go to a festival with me this weekend?" He asked again, a bit louder.

"Will Honey and the guy's be going too?" I asked, blinking at him stupidly.

"No. Just us."

"So… a date?"

"Mmmm…" He nodded, not making eye contact.

"Am I being punked?" I asked seriously, pushing away from him and looking over at the twins suspiciously… They were watching us. "The twins are trying to punk me aren't they?! DID YOU GO THROUGH MY DIARY YOU LITTLE BRATS?!"

"No, no, no, no! You aren't. I'm asking you on a real date." He assured. Wow, he even used a full sentence, and sounds nervous… OH MY GOD HE'S ASKING ME ON A DATE!

"Oh my god. You're serious!" I exclaimed, jumping up and pointing at him with a shocked expression plastering my face, "Y-yeah! Of course I'll go out with you!" I smiled bashfully, pulling at my bangs as I sat back in my chair, a giant grin on my face.

"Good." He smiled slightly.

"Good…"

"Kyoya there you are! We were so worried-… Why is Haruhi with you?"

"Oh yeah! I came here with Haruhi…." I mumbled to myself, thinking back on how I had ditched her when I noticed Kyoya talking with her earlier… she's going to murder me.

"Saki…. Where did you go?" She asked turning to me after she was introduced to Antoinette.

"Umm… the toy section? I got some new action figures!" I admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah well, that's great and all, but I'm totally ready to get the hell out of here. I'm exhausted." She sighed. My poor baby, she was wiped out by the shadow king! And now she's disproving his attempted excuses to form logic! Oh how I adore my Imouto-chan!

"Alright, let's head out then! See you later Takashi!" I called over my shoulder following the slightly smaller girl away. Wow, today really has been pretty productive…

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**I'M JUST GOING TO ANNOUNCE MY LAZINESS AND MY GENERAL OVER ALL LOVE FOR YOU ALL! THATS IT! YEAH... OK! BYE**_

_**~SUNSTAR WRITER**_

_**P.S. THE SONG IS MAGIC... WE'VE ALL HEARD IT! DON'T PRETEND YOU HAVENT!**_

_**p.s. I didn't mean to yell at you all i just forgot to turn off caps lock ^-^'**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

"TAMAKI SUOH IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT I WILL SHAVE YOUR HEAD AND HAVE THE TWINS RUIN ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES!" I shouted down to the lead idiot. He had just found out (late, might I add) that Takashi and I have a date this weekend and now he's going 'over protective daddy mode' on me.

"B-but, Sakiiiii! What if something happens! You're too young to be dating!" He sniffed, retreating to his emo corner… Oh my god, how have I put up with him for so long?

"Tono, look at me." I said, kneeling next to the blonde in his Emo corner, "Do you really think Takashi would ever try to hurt me in any way, shape, or form?" I asked with a small smirk, letting him think about it a bit.

"No… But I don't want you dating Saki! You're still just a baby!" He cried, knocking me to the floor with a single glomp. Well, okay then.

"Tamaki, we're the same age." I said blankly as Haruhi opened the door to the Host club. She was talking to somebody… hmm… I recognize that voice. "DOWN BEAST!" I commanded, pushing Tamaki off of me as I went to investigate with Mori and Honey.

"Oh look! It's Chika-chan! So what's up? You rarely come over to the high school like this to see me!" Honey exclaimed; reverting back to being all flowers and butterflies as I waved excitedly at my young friend. Hmm…. I haven't seen Chika-kun since…. A few days after we reunited Kirimi and Umehito, I think…? Yeah, that's about right….

"Prepare yourself, Mitsukuni!" Chika said flatly before making the first move. I love the way Takashi just dodged that kick to the head, so suave…

"Niiiice…." I mumbled, whistling lowly to myself watching the two brothers at war as Haruhi argued with Mori. "Very graceful dodge there, Takashi!" I commented, leaning back on his rather tall frame, AS Renge started doing a play by play of the current goings on.

"Saki-nee, what's going on?" Haruhi asked in her scared exasperated voice.

"Well, apparently the Club is having a calm day…" I trailed off sarcastically. Why does she think I'll know?! Just because I do….

"Hmm…" Mori responded with a small smirk.

"So, this seems to be a rather unfair fight…" I commented dully, leaning on Takashi again as Chika pulled out an extendable Bo staff out of nowhere… Actually, I would never care to know where that thing came from. "20 yen says Honey gets a lime cake after this is all over and done with." I offered the stoic giant.

"Strawberry…" He murmured, shaking my hand as we confirmed the bet.

"Oh, hey look. Honey won…" I whispered to myself as he landed sprawled out on the floor.

"I got yah…" Chika huffed out, breathing heavily.

"Actually…." I trailed off letting Renge and Mori deliver the news.

"Sorry, but I don't think so. The winner of this fight is Honey-senpai." Renge said boldly.

"They're right about that." Takashi said turning Chika-kun's attention to the Shuriken embedded in the bottom of his pant legs. "See, he got you."

"Well, that's one way to ruin the tiling…" I mumbled to myself, wandering over to Chika to take care of the knives. Seriously, these things are dangerous! Isn't there a no-weapons policy at this school or something?! "No knick or scrapes, right Chika-kun?" I asked, smiling happily at the younger boy, as I threw the knives over my shoulder, implanting them deep into the wall.

"Hmm…" He grumbled. Well, somebody is obviously grouchy… I wonder if Chika needs to take naps as often as Honey...

"That's enough Saki." Takashi said, putting an arm around my shoulder to guide me away from the two brothers.

"Takashi, will you carry me?" I asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes as I reached my arms into the air. He may not be my boyfriend; hell, we aren't even dating, but I could get used to this….

"Ah." He smiled at me, picking me up bridal style and leading me over to the table where Honey was eating… Darn strawberry cake.

"Fudge… I owe you 20 yen." I grumbled, putting a hand down the top of my shirt as I dug around for my money pouch.

"Er, Saki…?" Hikaru started.

"What're you doing?" Kaoru finished.

"I'm looking for my money… It's in here somewhere….." I grumbled to myself, not realizing that the guys probably thought I was feeling myself up… "AH HA! FOUND IT! I offer thee 20 yen, my good sir." I offered Takashi, separating the bill from the others.

"Don't you think it's rather tacky keeping your money in there?" The twins chorused, pointing at my chest region.

"Hey, the skirt doesn't have pockets and my blazer is full. Plus the way you guys dig through my bag I wouldn't leave my money lying around there." I explained nonchalantly as Mori put me down across from Honey and sliding a large piece of Chocolate cake in front of me. I think he's bribing me…

In general I was ignoring everything Yasuchika was going on about, every time I went down to the dojo he had vented about this all to me. Even his suspicions about Honey being an alien which I think are a little… out of this world. Get it? Get it? No? Yeah… I'm not that funny. Anyways, Yasuchika is just being a bit of a blowhard, I mean I've watched him, and though he may not want to admit it… he totally loves cute things. I went down to the Dojo in the stupid, fluffy, bunny costume Tamaki and the twins had shoved me in once… I thought he was going to hyperventilate! He wants to be tough, I'm not sure if it's just because Honey doesn't act like it or what, but Chika is not a tough person. He's a softie.

"Don't worry, Honey-senpai. Yasuchika is still young, and so are you, life is just about compromises…" I comforted with a smile before pushing my empty cake plate away and going to snuggle up in my corner with a book.

* * *

_"Tanoshii koto ga matteruto itsudatte tanoshinnjaeru!_

_Kawaii momo wo mitsukechatta nadatte hoshigacchau!_

_Mori no naka de mo mizu no naka demo_

_Dokomademo oikakechatte ii yo!_

_Ikute habamu nankan toppa! karuku nagetobashichae!_

_Tanken usachann to issho! takara bako sagashite!_

_Waku waku suru youna yume no shima e_

_Tanken takashi mo issho! dakara daijoubu sa!_

_Uki uki suru youna tabi ni deyou! doki doki_

_Ureshii koto ga atta hi ha megatonkyuu no sumairu de!_

_Ochikonnde iru kimi ni happy takusan wakete ageruyo!_

_Mahou no tsue de hitofuri suruto usachan ga kumachan ni henshin_

_Kore tamachan no kumachan da konna no kwaiku nai-_

_Tanken minna to issho! takara bako sagashite!_

_Waku waku suru youna yume no shima e_

_Tanken itsudatte issho! dakara daijoubu sa!_

_Uki uki suru youna tabi ni deyou! doki doki_

_Tanken usachann to issho! takara bako sagashite!_

_Waku waku suru youna yume no shima e_

_Tanken takashi mo issho! dakara daijoubu sa!_

_Uki uki suru youna tabi ni deyou!_

_Tanken minna to issho! takara bako sagashite!_

_Waku waku suru youna yume no shima e_

_Tanken itsudatte issho! dakara daijoubu sa!_

_Uki uki suru youna tabi ni deyou! Doki doki_" I sang to myself, bopping my head to the quick beat. This is such a dance-y song!

"WOW SAKI! THAT'S SUCH A CUTE SONG!" Honey exclaimed, glomping me sideways onto the couch.

"Oww... Yeah, I know, thanks Honey, I really like it." I giggled, turning off the music that was blasting now that my headphones had come unplugged. "So has Tamaki declared that we're going to do something insane and completely unnecessary to help you with a problem that isn't really there, yet?" I asked the smaller boy as I stretched, to which he nodded with a cutesy smile. "And we're letting this happen?" I asked, looking up at Takashi.

"…." He nodded at me quietly. Well, whatever then… Let's play the 'I'M NOT INVOLVED GAME!'

"If you don't mind, it's not that I don't care, Honey, but I think that this one time my help here is unnecessary. I think I'll head over to the library, instead. When something happens, call me…" I said with a small smile, walking out of the club room.

"B-but Sakiiiii~…!" I heard Tamaki whine.

"I'm not involved… I'm not involved…" I sang to myself, skipping down the hall.

* * *

"C'mon Saki! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the wins chanted as they dragged me away.

"Wait, where are we going?!" I called out, trying to keep all my possessions on my person as I was dragged quickly to a grassy field. Since when does this school even have a field like this?! "Le idiotas decirme qué está pasando?! (Would you idiot's tell me what's going on?!)" I went off; I had just lost three pens and a hair clip thanks to these idiots….

"A HANINOZUKA SHOWDOWN!" They chorused excitedly, dropping me on my bum at Takashi's feet.

"Yes, because that explains everything…" I grumbled, sending them death glares.

"…If you win, I'll stop eating cake in the middle of the night." Honey offered his terms.

"Alright." Chika agreed.

"Are you ready for battle, men? Then you may begin!" Takashi stated loudly, his baritone tones ringing out and sending a pleasant shiver up my spine. Heh hehe… he should talk like that more often. He sounds so… authoritative… it's kind of hot.

"I've got 100 Yen on Honey, any takers?" I offered to my friends as the two brothers started battling heatedly.

"Yasuchika WILL win." Takashi said knowingly, nodding to the fight as the others made observations on how... backward it seemed.

"Honey bet cake, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Takashi confirmed.

"Honey won't lose this fight." I mumbled to myself, sealing the bet with a gentlemanly handshake with the giant, before he started explaining family dynamics to the others. Pfft, screw the whole "sibling rivalry" thing, this is sweets we're talking about. Honey is young; he has time to worry about family later.

My priorities are really screwed up…

"..Trust me; I know everything there is to know about him." He ended his spiel before…

"Defend yourself!" And Chika-kun is down for the count. No restraint from Honey.

"Ok, I totally called that." I said monotonously as Takashi spiraled into a mini hole of depression. I should probably go comfort Mori… It doesn't look like the idiots are doing much to help at this point.

"Don't let it get you down, Mori-senpai."

"Move it you three! I have 100 yen to collect!" I smiled at them evilly, making them run to hide behind Kyoya. "C'mon Takashi, that's enough. You can't always know everything about Honey all the time. Now pay up." I said as he sat back, pulling his wallet out of his blazer and handing me a few bills.

"Here. You win…" He trailed off, still in shock. Oh... this'll be fun.

"Thank you so much, Takashi, Darling! In fact I appreciate this so much…" I trailed off before pecking him soundly on the cheek. Aww… he's blushing!

"Saki… If Honey-senpai's love of cake exceeds his love for his brother…." Haruhi trailed off.

"Oh, it's not just Honey. If I had to choose between sweets and you… well… I'm sorry, Haru-chan. Remember, I do love you." I comforted the slightly smaller girl.

"You two are horrible people." She stated simply.

"Yes, yes we are. That's why you love us." I said seriously, staring her in the eyes.

* * *

"SAKI! SAKI! SAKI!"

"What're you going to where on your date Sunday?!"

"Do you need us to come over and help you get ready?!"

"We have the perfect outfit!" The twins exclaimed excited as we started walking back to the school, me and the first year trio in the lead.

"You guys can help if you want, but I'm not even sure what kind of festival we're going to…." I trailed off as realization hit me. "H-hey, Takashi? Is it going to be a formal festival? Am I going to have to dress up in a kimono?" I asked worriedly, turning around to face the older boy nervously.

"Whatever you wear, I'm sure you'll look beautiful." He said with a small smile, stroking my cheek as it burned red. Damn him and his charming ways.

"Eh… a-alright… Maybe I'll just have the twins and Yukiko choose something for me then! Less pressure on me…." I mumbled to myself as we resumed our slow trek back.

"Wait, Takashi's big date is with SAKI? This Saki?!" Yasuchika exclaimed wide-eyed. Is it that unbelievable?

"Er… Yeah? Wait…. Big date? Aww, have you been talking about me?" I giggled, nudging the taller boy with my elbow as Chika stared between us, gaping like a fish and Honey laughed.

"…."

"He's blushing! He's blushing!" The twins chanted, teasing us mercilessly the rest of the way to the school.

Well, look at that, I made Takashi Morinozuka blush! I feel accomplished!

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**You all were expecting the date, weren't you? Well guess again! It's not until the next chapter! Muahahaha... I'm evil right? Did you guys like this chapter? I hope so... I never really liked this episode, personally, even though i do love Honey. HE'S SO CUTE! anywho the song is Doki Doki Waku Waku, it's Japanese and it's Honey's theme song! yay! he has a theme! As do all the others if you bother looking it up :D**_

_**Ok, so now to my reviewers:**_

_**BookProf101- Lmao, yes, Sakashi! Wait another chapter and you'll get the big date. I'm working hard on it so no pressure, right?!**_

_**bloodydarkangel- Action figures are awesome, and i never said you weren't a girl XD I used to play with my cousins actions figures and they would dress up my barbies so I'm ok with all that!**_

_**Dhalmi93 - Yes, it is a date. And now it's a fig.**_

_**HimeConnie-Whats awks? Lol, glad you liked the chapter! Here's another one!**_

_**Girloveshugs - HERE'S YOUR UPDATE YOU DEMANDING PERSON! lol.. jk, hey, does Gir really love hugs?**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**GOOD DAY READERS! sorry for not updating sooner! I have no excuses, I've just been lazy! I'll talk more in the A/N!**_

* * *

_**WEEKEND:**_

"WAKE UP! IT'S SUNDAY! IT'S SUNDAY! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BAG OF BONES!" Yukiko screamed, rushing into my room and startling myself and Haruhi awake.

"Go away, Kiko… It's not even noon….." I growled pulling the pillow over my face.

"But you have a very important occasion tonight, Sweetie~!" Oh god… she's using the girly voice….

"Oh yeah, you're going out with Mori-senpai this evening aren't you?" Haruhi yawned.

"Like I said, it's not even noon yet!" I growled rolling over and falling briefly back to sleep. I was rudely awoken some time later, could've been a half a second for all I know- certainly felt like It- by the twins, bursting loudly into my room with a rack of clothes and hair styling products. For the love of god…..

"WE BROUGHT BREAKFAST!" They chimed, holding out an offering of freshly made beignets with fresh fruit on the side, and a cup of earl grey tea.

"I take back every bad thing I've ever said or thought about the two of you…." I said happily, my eyes half lidded as I stared longingly at the tray of yummy goodness.

"Heeeey…." They whined in unison. I glared at them, cutting them off. I'm not fully awake right now; I may not be as devil like as Kyoya or Honey in this state but I have one killer glare.

"Alright then, once you're done eating, you need to jump in the shower." Hikaru started listing things off on his fingers.

"Call us when you're done and have a robe on-…"

"Or not, we won't mind." Hikaru cut Kaoru off, grinning lecherously as I just stared blankly at him. If you stop reacting, he'll leave you alone~!

"We'll go in and can have our maids set up a styling area, complete with teeth whitening kit, while we focus on your hair and outfit." Kaoru finished, ignoring the interruption.

"Who let you two into my house?!" I mumbled to myself, finishing off breakfast and groggily making my way to the bathroom. "Don't make any final decisions without my approval, okay?" I sighed out slamming the door behind me without giving them much of an option.

* * *

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DEMONIC CHILDREN OF THE CORN! EL CHUPACABRA! DOS LA LLORONA! ¡VAYASE!" I screamed, clawing my way away from the twins' demon maids and to the bathroom door. "Never again leave me with those two she-beasts, or I cannot guarantee your safety, got it?" I panted out as I pushed a wardrobe in front of the bathroom door.

"Gee Saki! So much screaming and violence! What happened?!" That wasn't Haruhi or the twins….

"WHY ARE THEY HERE?!" I screeched, turning around to see Tamaki and Kyoya sitting on my bed… I'm going to murder Yukiko…

"We needed a more broad range of opinions for your clothing selection tonight! You have a lot of cute clothes, and we brought a bunch of nice stuff!" The twins explained quickly, gesturing to the pile of clothes sitting on the other end of my bed as Tamaki cooed at how cute Haruhi was in her night gown and Kyoya took notes.

"….So have you guys decided on anything yet?" I asked, staring at the group blankly. I'll give them this, their outfit choices were all very… unique, but a bit out there. Tamaki's idea was very extravagant, an extremely ruffled, girly, purple dress. Not anywhere close to my color wheel, nor is it anything I would ever wear. The twins brought up a revealing mini dress, bright red, with a plunging neckline. What on earth do they take me for? Haruhi suggested I wear jeans… she obviously has never been on a date before. Kyoya's option was… well, actually... "Not a bad idea Kyoya, a cute mini-kimono. And it's actually really cute…." It was black with puffy sleeves and a simple, silver design of a bird sitting on a branch decorating the skirt.

"What's wrong with our choices?!" The idiot trio chorused as Haruhi shrugged and tried to get back under the covers of the large bed.

"Well, for one, I'm 16, not 5 and I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something that frilly, nor that shade of purple," I glared at the monstrosity that Tamaki held up hopefully. Oh man, I made him cry… Oh well! "Secondly, I wouldn't wear something that revealing if I were invited to the playboy mansion in summer and paid a billion bucks." I scoffed, disregarding the twins… May this day be forever recorded in the history books as the day, I, Shimizu Saki, sent the entirety of the idiot trio into Tamaki's emo corner to sulk!

"Yes, well, perhaps it would best for you to go try on the dress before you make a final decision, the twins brought several other options of the same variety." Kyoya suggested, pushing his glasses farther up his face in an attempt to conceal a smirk… his glasses flashed demonically. I love it when he does that! It's so cool! "Haruhi, why don't you go assist Saki while I drag the others out of the corner." He 'suggested.'

"….." She got up in no hurry, not even bothering with a blunt remark as she followed me into the bathroom.

* * *

**TIME SKIP!**

Damn… I look good. The twins really are excellent, aren't they? They added a very light amount of make up to go with the simplicity of my dress and flats…. And now they're sobbing uncontrollably? I really should pay more attention when they talk...

"…-ling Saki is growing up so fast! Oh she just looks so beautiful! I just don't know how Takashi will manage to keep his hands off of her!" They 'sobbed' grinning mischievously at Tamaki where he was getting more and more nervous by the second. Geez, you would think he was the one going on the date…

"I ABSOLUTELY FORBID IT! AS YOUR FATHER SAKI I FORBID YOU FROM GOING OUT ON A DATE WITH ANY BOYS!" The blonde shrieked just as another abnormally tall male entered the room.

"DADDY!" I gasped out, giggling excitedly as I completely ignored Tamaki; his face going from stern, to excited (probably because I yelled daddy) to sadness… He's moping again?!

"Ryuu!" the tall broad shouldered, brown hair man exclaimed, lifting me up into the air in an affectionate hug. My dad is tall, that's probably one of the only defining things about him. He never wears suits, and he has dark brown eyes and hair, a few scattered wrinkles and laugh lines, his skin is ivory and his aura is more like that of a hyperactive otter that you may see at the zoo. But, looks can be deceiving, He's a very nice man, a lumberjack without the facial hair, so to speak, but he's very protective… I think that's where Kazu gets it from.

"Daddy! I want you to meet my friends from the Host club! The ones I told you about!" I giggled sweetly, pulling him by the arm over to the others, all of whom (Minus Kyoya and Haruhi) looked stunned. "You've met Haruhi already, and I would be more than shocked if Kyoya hasn't talked to you, both about me and business!" I pointed the two semi-normal friends out, "The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! You remember them right? They're the ones who used to try and scare you and mom with frogs and bad manners when we were little!" I explained, throwing my arms around their shoulders, "And the blonde moron is Tamaki Suoh! The one I told you about!" I said very seriously, as if I were delivering bad news as I subtly winked at my father. "Guys, my dad, Aoi."

"Eh, he's the one with the brain damage, right? HEL-LO YOUNG MAN! HOW DO YOU DOOOO?" He shouted holding out a hand for Tama-chan.

"SAKI! Did you really tell your father such horrible things about me?" He sobbed into my skirts, sending me his watery puppy eyes as he looked up to me, hurt as the twins cracked up laughing. I couldn't take it, and apparently neither could my dad and soon we were joining the twins on the floor.

"Haha, you're right, he is fun to mess with! Very sensitive, isn't he?" My dad finally managed to calm down a few minutes later.

"Mi amor, bebe! What are you two doing on the floor? There is a handsome young man here for you, mi hija." My mom's voice, (you can all call her Alma) came from the door. Perhaps you want to know about her too? Well, my mom is 5' 4" but she's not the most petite person in the world. She's also by no means fat, but she's got so much of that Spanish blood in her every time she walks into a room its like 'BAM! WALLOW IN MY GLORY!' But she's not really like that so she tones it down with casual clothes, like daddy. She's got short dark blue hair, like Kazu and me, and she has Hazel eyes. She wears glasses, and her face is flawless, with the exception of the laugh lines around her mouth, but she adores them; I think she's gorgeous, everything I want to be when I'm done growing.

We looked up and she was standing there in all her Hispanic glory, the only thing remotely Asian about her is her somewhat slanted eyes; Takashi and Honey were standing behind her… is it time already?

"Hey mom! Honey, Takashi~!" I grinned, "Is it 7 already?" I asked, standing up and straightening out my dress.

"Mhmm~…." She said with a smug grin on her face as daddy got serious.

"Ahh, so you're the young man that my son hasn't shut up about. What are your intentions with my daughter?" He demanded; he actually looks a bit intimidating, standing toe to toe with Mori-senpai.

"Uhh…." Takashi blushed, at a loss for words. "We're going to a festival…." He said softly; hold eye contact with my dad stoically.

"Calm it pops." I said dryly standing in front of Mori and pushing my dad away, "Takashi isn't much of a talker, you're just making him…" I looked around the room, "And nearly everybody else nervous and uncomfortable." I pointed out, making him look at my other friends as I pushed Takashi slowly towards the door.

"Hmm… seems I am." He said seriously before flipping a complete 180 mood change, "Have fun on your date, Ryuu! Be safe, and call if you need anything!" He exclaimed happily, spinning me around once again before pushing me towards the door.

"Have fun, Saki!" The club, my mom, brother, and the girls chorused from the front door as Mori and I left the house, my purse and jacket being shoved into my arms by the twins.

"BUT NOT TOO MUCH FUN!" My dad shouted, glaring slightly at Mori. My god…..

Takashi led me to a nice, comfy looking silver SUV; he even held the door open for me! It looked like a sports sedan, though I didn't get a chance to really take it in considering I was looking at the ground and mentally berating my father for being so overprotective… And rude. That too, not like if I can expect anything else from him, I mean where the heck do people think I get it from?! My mama is too bubbly and happy go lucky to be so blunt, She's like the white sheep in a family of black, and so is my dad, but with each other's families…. They're so cute too! Disgustingly romantic!

"I'm sorry about that…" I finally managed to get out, a blush dusting my face as we pulled away from my house.

"No problem…." Takashi smiled down at my blushing form in the passenger seat, "But your dad's scary."

"Eh I had to get it from somewhere." I shrugged with a laugh, "Plus my mom is the really terrifying one, but she likes you, so he'll behave. Mostly…" I trailed off, causing us both to laugh.

"You look very beautiful." He complimented after our laughter died down, staring me deep in the eyes and drawing out another blush.

"T-thanks…." I stuttered out, turning my attention to the road, "The light's green now." I pointed out causing him to turn away quickly and giving me a chance to examine him… I mean his outfit! Dark blue dress shirt, black jeans that really bring out his ass… ETS! ASSESTS! That's totally what I meant…. Shut up…. He was also wearing black converse and a Silver chain with a little cross on the end. Simple, but god damn did he look good.

* * *

**3rd P.O.V.**

"Alright men! And women…." Aoi Shimizu trailed off, gathering the boys of the host club and his adopted daughter together in Saki's living room as they formulated a plan to keep tabs on the couple throughout the night.

"So is Aoi always like this when Saki goes out on dates?" Haruhi asked Alma and Kazu as they watched from the hallway.

"Well, I wouldn't know, this is Saki's first date…" Alma trailed off, smiling amusedly as her husband produced a map of the park the festival would be held at.

"He's very protective of Saki, ever since she was a baby; and even more so once she was diagnosed with the tumor. She's a daddy's girl, and she loves it." Kazu explained, leaning on his mother's shorter frame as the trio watched with straight faces as the club schemed of ways to pry into the date.

"Like you have room to talk! You're my little baby! Come here Gordo!" Alma exclaimed, teasing her son by pinching his cheeks.

"MA! NO! BASTA MAMA!" He whined, prying her hands away from his face.

"Oh, I love you so much, you little good for nothing!" She sighed happily, kissing his cheek as Haruhi looked on with a small smile.

They were a weird family, they insulted each other to express affection, and acted weirder than any of the hosts when they were together, but Saki had a good solid family. Or at least, in Haruhi's opinion they were great.

"Hey, Haruhi? How's your father doing? Kazu hasn't shut up about him in over a week!"

"MA!"

**~ With the Lovely Couple~**

"Wow! This place is so cool! Is this just a local festival or is this to celebrate something special?" Saki asked excitedly, her eyes darting every which way as she took in the entire scene.

"It's a festival my family set up to celebrate the anniversary of the opening of the first Dojo our family opened years ago." He explained with a small smile.

"Oh wow! Does that mean you're family is here too? Why didn't Honey come?! This is so epic!" She exclaimed excitedly, practically jumping in place.

"You want to go play some games?" He asked his grin growing as he watched the shorter girl staring at the booths in amazement.

"C-can we? We can do something else if you want! We can go to a food stand first! Or, er, maybe the shopping booths?" She asked a bit more controlled, looking up at her date with sparkles in her eyes. This time was Takashi's to look away with a blush.

"Ah… eh, games first." He grunted, his eyes straying to her backside as she dragged him behind her excitedly to the first game booth she could see. Poor Takashi was really going to have a hard time with that tonight…

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES!**_

**You probably thought that i would write the whole date in one chapter, huh? Well, I didn't! I'm still working out the snags for part 2, so it'll be up in the next few days, But until then, How about i go over reviews, eh?**

**Animeismydrug2321- Ok, first off, I'm really glad you like this story, though i already did that so... Secondly, I cannot impress upon you how much homework matters... So please do it! I don't care when, just get it done.**

**sianfaythe- The date is going ok, considering, But I can't spoil anything yet so... shhh!**

**FleurSuoh- I'm updating Suoh! btw, you a tamaki fan? XD**

**Blazingfire55- Gracias amigo! Glad you enjoy it!**

**xxyangxx2006- I like your review! It was long and detailed and what not! I really can't spoil anything yt, but if you PM me, i will be happy to discuss and answer any questions you may have! **

**BookProf101- Yeah, thats what i thought :P**

**LadyAmazon- Yes, chapter 13 did have Momiji's song XD**

**Dhalmi93- Haha, hope you like it!**

**bloodydarkangel- Should I have updated sooner? o_o'**

**twirlgirl4life1- It makes you want to dance and jump around like an idiot, right? I know thats the vibre i always get, and then Takashi's song is all slow and protective and comforting, like a song for a music box or something XD A love song even :)**

** Molly Grace 16- DATE! 'Tis a fruit.**

_**NOTE TO ALL READERS: SEND IN QUESTIONS FOR SAKI AND THE OTHERS! THEY WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM, BUT MAKE THEM GOOD! PRETEND YOU'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE, BUT ONLY TRUTHS...**_

**With Love,**

**~Sunstar Writer**

**P.S. Onyx JDShadow? My lady, what doth you think?**


End file.
